The Tale of a Twisted Love
by myheart112810
Summary: During a mission bent on revenge Hermione is tossed into the past with none other then Tom Riddle himself. MATURE! rape/toture/angst/romance/death read and review-they keep me going.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: _

_"Revenge is barren of itself: it is the dreadful food it feed on; its delight is murder, and its end is despair." ~Friedrich Schiller_

Hermione stared up and down the desolate street that had once been alive with laughter and hope. Yes Diagon Alley had changed, and rapidly. The once thriving village wasn't the only thing to change in such a short span of time. Hermione herself was a completely changed being. At age eighteen her hair reached her waist in loose curls, the weight of her hair keeping them unfrizzed. Her body was toned and littered with healed battle wounds. Her eyes though were the biggest change, her once warm, innocent brown eyes were no longer such. They were dull, cold, emotionless. The once outgoing girl now only spoke when necessary. The distinctive sound of apparation echoed loudly in the desolate street.

Shrinking back into the shadows of the closed down building she looked to her right and nodded slightly to the pair of eyes staring back at her. The second in command took this signal and passed it along to the others in their group. Hermione, the leader of this mission, waited patiently, quietly for their targets to step into view. The final battle, or what was supposed to be, had taken place almost a year ago. On that horrifying night Harry Potter, the boy who lived, their savior, fell dead by the dark lord's hand. The battle had frozen as hope filtered through the air and into nothing. What now? They lost the key to Voldemort's defeat, they were done for. Except they weren't. The battle raged on until the light pulled back. They went into hiding to mourn and regroup. Harry's body was recovered and believed to be burried some location near Godric Hallows.

Hermione knew differently though, she knew the truth. Harry was hidden safely away in the headmaster's office. The whole order knew from day one Snape was meant to kill Dumbledore. He was on their side and now he was their most valuable asset. Snape had recognized Harry not to be dead, but in a coma. It was a coma they had yet to bring him back. The black haired boy was as good as dead, so they let everyone believe he was. The approaching footsteps had Hermione stiffen, her wand gripped in her hand, her eyes searching for her target. The group she was with was small, and the last friends she had. Her second in command, Ginerva Weasley, crouched down.

Hermione scanned the locations she knew where her other fighters stood in attack stance. Slight movements were the only indication that Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnagin were even there. They were the only four to accompany her, they were the only ones who were willing to go against Lupin's orders. With Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry, Mad Eye, Arthur, and Kingsley dead he took charge of the Order. Lupin specifically told them to forget this vengeful suicide but they couldn't, they wouldn't! They had all been there, they had all seen that traitorous bastard slit Ron's throat. They all had to suffer through him quickly killing the twins, a light of happiness in these Dark times. Now they will all sit through his death. They will kill the spares, and they will all take their personal revenge. For Ginny it had been her siblings, for Luna her fiancée Ron, for Seamus it had been friends, for Neville he lost his lover in George, for Hermione she lost her husband in Fred.

No one knew of their marriage, no one knew anything of their relationship except for Ginny and George. As Dean Thomas entered her sight, flanked by Malfoy junior and senior the brunette's breath hitched. This was their time, this was their turn to not care. Moving smoothly and silently she slinked through the shadows to behind the too overhappy men. They were rehashing a raid they had rathered enjoyed. Before Hermione could even form the killing curse with her lips a black cat streaked out from an alleyway. The bad omen had the two younger ones jump. There change of position had given Draco Malfoy enough time to spot Hermione's dark form. The battle began instantaneously, Hermione's comrades jumping out of the darkness to join in the fray. Lucius Malfoy had already summoned back up and they were outnumbered. Their anger and hatred for those dressed in the itchy robes kept them going, their spells hitting their targets. The cobblestone street was beginning to be stained with red. The dark sides blood mingled with the lights, forming pools of the dark sticky liquid.

Hermione, who was limping from a slicing hex to her leg and bleeding from her head due to a fall, searched desperately for her once housemate. He couldn't escape, they would fight until they died before they let him. The sparkling of a familiar gold chain around Lucius Malfoy's neck had Hermione stopping in her tracks. The blonde aristocrat smirked at her realization. No! It wasn't possible, how could it be? They had all been destroyed in the Department of Mysteries three years ago! The second right hand man of Voldemort walked confidently towards her knowing she recognized the small hourglass shape.

"It's a beautiful thing, isn't it? Time is the key to life... and death." His wand swished sending a nonverbal spell towards her. Quickly she blocked it, shocking Malfoy with the fact that it was nonverbal as well. She needed to get the Time Turner away from him. She knew there was no possible way for him to use that for anything but evil, "Tell me mudblood, how did it feel to watch your husband die?"

Her eyes snapped to his as they filled with anger and hatred. Her fingers itched to kill him but she had to be weary of the necklace he wore. She had to get it! "Don't you dare speak of him!" She hissed through her anger.

They volleyed spells back and forth. A female cry of pain had her turn to see Ginny fall to the ground, blood seeping out of her body, taking the life from her eyes. Hermione let out a strangeled cry and rushed Malfoy, who had turned to see the death of yet another blood traitor. Her small hundred and fifteen pound body slammed into his muscular and larger frame. She had caught him off gaurd though, causing them to topple to the floor in a heap. His momentary shock gave her enough time to rip the chain from his neck leaving an angry red line. Reaching into her pants wasteband she pulled out a knife and stabbed him straight in his chest, between the ribs and piercing the heart. Blood spurted over her hand and with the time turner grasped tightly in her hand she smirked viciously down at him, "Look at this Malfoy, you bleed red just like me. Who would have guessed?"

She pushed herself off of him covered in their mixed blood. Her eyes fell on the prone form of her friend, causing her to retreat further into her hard shell and make her look up. She spotted the dark skin of Dean scrambling through the mass of people. Her heart accelerated in hate as she rushed after him. Her chase was cut short though as she tripped over the fallen body of Dolohov. The time turner smashed under her palm, the glass slicing her skin. Her head bounced on the stone ground. Darkness swam in her vision as the wind blew the sands of the time Turner around in a cyclone. The brunette attempted to stay conscious but the blackness was too thick and consuming, engulfing her into its void.

**A/N:**

**Okay so here is chapter one at my first attempt on a Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. This will not be a pretty story and more then likely will not have a happy ending, it all depends whether I want to make this story the first of two. I know how this plot line will pan out and hope you all will be patient.**

**I do not have a beta but if anyone wishes to be one for this story let me know. I will be very grateful. I type on my cellular phone, and this word document does not have spell check. I try to re read through these but sometimes I will miss things. Be patient and enjoy!**

**3 Maria**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2;_

_"The distinction between past, present, and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion." -Albert Einstein_

The dull throbbing circled her head as consciousness floated into grasp. Opening her eyes inch by inch the dull roar grew louder. The stream of sunlight across her face made her groan involuntarily, it was pure toture. She began to see shapes form in the bright light. Walls, beds, candles, end tables... this all looked familiar. The bright open space couldn't possibly be what she thought it was. But as the wavering images came into clearity she realized it was where she thought. The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's hospital wing lookes bright, sickeningly chipper, and slightly different. Her heart race as she noticed the beds. They looked older, brass instead of steal with extremely more uncomfortable pads then she remembered. It was all white too. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the linens, the end tables. It was blinding and tje lack of color, which you could find in her memory of the ward, made her heart accelerate.

Was she dead? She remembered everything. Lucius mentioning Fred, Ginny's corpse, stabbing the blonde man, falling, passing out; she must be dead. Hogwarts was a training ground now, where they trained the purest to perfect standards. She must be dead, the pain though; the tenderness, the ache of healing skin stretching made her unable to believe this was her heaven. If she was dead why could she feeling this pain? The sound of sharp, precise, footfalls reached her ears. It wasn't until a nurse walked around her curtain did she realize something was really wrong. Her uniform was old, the typical candystripper uniform muggle nurses used to wear back before her parents were kids. The only difference wads this nurse was levitating a tray behind her. Upon seeing her eyes open and focused she jumped.

"Oh dear! You're awake!" She looked wearily at the young girl giving Hermione the impression she was scared of her. Why though? Why should she be scared of her? "I must go fetch Headmaster Dippet."

Hermione's mouth went dry, her throat burned. Headmaster Dippet? The outfit. The hospital wing. The time turner! Oh dear lord what happened? This was impossible! Hermione's heart raced as she watched the woman rush towards her office to floo call the man she had only seen in history books. This was bad; if she was right, if she really did end up here of all places then how was she to get home? It was impossible! That one phrase repeated over and over in her mind. The sound of several people approaching her bedside had her gripping the bedsheets tightly. Three figures turned to stand at the bed. The school nurse, whose name she did not know, Headmaster Dippet, and an exceptionally young, still smiling and breathing, Albus Dumbledore. The sight of the fallen headmaster had her heart clench and her to retreat further into that voidless darkness that consumed her. The middle aged healer gasped at the emptiness she saw in the girls chocolate orbs.

"I must see to the other patients!" She rushed out, her sadness for the tortured girl dripping off of her. Hermione watched her retreat before she turned back to the two men before her.

"Where am I?" She asked this question although she had no doubt she knew where she was. She needed her suspicions confirmed though.

"You are at the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." When Dippet stopped talking her mouth formed an 'o' shape though no sound came out. He shifted he position and patted her leg awkwardly, "We are glad you are awake though m'dear. You have been out since Albus brought you here three days ago."

"Where did you find me?" She asked the question directly to her Headmaster but the real man in charge spoke.

"He found you in Diagon Alley, said you were worse for wear." He looked at his watch then back up, "I must go, I have a dinner to oversee, any questions please ask Albus, he is the second in command on my ship."

Hermione watched as the less graceful headmaster turned on his heel and headed towards the two doors leading to the hallway. His frame was slouched, as though he had no confidence, and he limped slightly. Hermione couldn't help but compare him to the Dumbledore she knew. While Dippet portrayed a weak, fragile old man Dumbledore portrayed a pillar of strength. The difference was astounding and Hermione wasn't surprised that Dippet didn't stay headmaster for as long as others. Her eyes returned to the familiar twinkling blue eyes that helped guide her through some hard times.

"I believe that the story I have told the headmaster will suffice amongst others." His voice was the comforting tone he had in her time, just not cracking with age.

"The story?" Hermione raised her brow. What was this man talking about?

"Well I couldn't very well tell Dippet that I found a time traveler. He would call in the ministry." His smile was large and bright, filling her with good memories.

"How did you know?" She was flabbergasted, Dumbledore had this uncanny nack for just knowing everything.

"The unmistakable shards of my time turner tipped me off.' He lifted a newer, shiner turner out of his midnight blue robes. Hermione couldn't believe it! She had used Dumbledore's time turner her third year. She gave it back to McGonagall though, how did Lucius Malfoy end up with it though? Her stomach churned realizing she might never know how he came to posses it. Asking wasn't an option seeing as he wasn't even a sparkle in his dad's eye. "Perhaps I should let you rest, tomorrow during dinner you will be sorted into a house."

"I'm eighteen." The thought of doing her final year in this unrecognizable time scared her. If she had ever decided to return to school it was to be with Harry and Ron at her side.

"And you have never finished your schooling. This is essential to your story." He straightened his robes out from their imaginary creases. She frowned at his comment.

"How do you know I haven't finished school?"

"The same way I know of your late husband. I am truly sorry for your lose."

Hermione sat up ridgedly. How dare he? "Don't ever speak of him!" She snapped. What gave him the right to shuffle through her thoughts? He must have done it upon finding her or else she would have been able to block him out. She never felt so much anger towards the long bearded wizard.

"Don't worry child, your secret is safe with me." He placed, what was supposed to be, a comforting hand on her shoulder. Instead her anger intensified. No wonder people called him a meddlesome old fool! "Your name is Hermione Faye, you were homeschooled by your witch mother and muggle father. You are my niece. Grindwald attacked your immediate family, leaving you to be placed in my care- which in turns explains your sudden appearance at Hogwarts. Anything else you may fabricate if you wish. I hope you the best until we find a remedy to this shocking situation."

"Wait!" She called out to his quickly retreating form. Though she hated him at the moment there was one very important question she had to know. It seemed he had already sensed her question.

"Today is October 19th, ninteen-forty-four." With that he was gone.

**A/N:**

**Hello again! I was extremely happy to get some reviews. I hope posting this chapter so soon proves it. I don't know how I had time to write but I am glad I did. While I like this chapter, I feel-well- know this is just a boring filler chapter. I still hope you enjoy it though. I'm right now trying to decided whether to start the next chapter tonight or not. Hmmmm... well the more reviews the more I feel compelled to write. Hope everyone has a wonderful night! (It's 11:10pm-23:10- here)**

** 3 Maria**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_"The doors we open and close each day decides the lives we live." -Flora Whittemore_

Hermione paced nervously back and forth in front of the wooden door. This was wrong on so many levels! How did this happen to her? Well, she knew how it happened, but why? Hasn't she suffered enough? Couldn't she just have died? Honestly, death seemed so much appealing now then it had before. Who here did she have to live for? No one. Why couldn't Dumbledore leave her on the street, let her bleed out? Of course the bloody fool wouldn't though. She was still angry with the auburn haired man, how dare he enter her mind! The urge to curse him until he begged for forgiveness crossed her mind. Logical Hermione knew he was doing his job, seeing if she was a threat, but that didn't stop her anger.

The sound of voices entering the great hall had her look angrily at the door. She was in a side room that led straight to the staff table. Dippet told her to stay put until she heard her name being called. She was to be sorted tonight in front of all the students of nineteen-forty-four. Running her hands through her clean hair she looked down at her clothing style. A few hours earlier the nurse Madam Colflax, had brought her a trunk filled with clothes, books, necessities, and a monthly allowance from her "uncle". She had bathed and dressed in Madam Colflax's personal bathroom before being escorted to the room she now waited in by Headmaster Dippet. She had not seen a single student nor teacher, besides Dumbledore, since she woke up. Hermione couldn't more grateful for that either; the prospect of being surrounded by loud, boisterous peers was not high on her list. Her name could be heard muffled through the door. Reaching her hand out she grabbed the dark knob and opened the door, feeling memories bombared her.

Over a year ago everything had gone wrong, right here in the great hall. Hermione had killed, covered in blood, her heart racing, and her eyes open. She and Ron, back to back, fought against Voldemort's forces, trying to hold them at bay while Harry lived out his destiny. No matter how many they killed, or maimed, they kept coming. Their years of training, their months hunting horocruxes had not prepared Harry enough. As he fell to his knees, the weight of the world truly laid on his shoulder, the world he failed. Snapping back to reality she found a room full of teens staring openly her and the staff looking worriedly towards her. She must have looked a sight though she was dressed properly. Her black skirt was high on her waist, falling to just below her knees. Her white button up shirt was tucked in, the sleeves reached her wrists and held a slight billow to them. Her black heels was closed and a moderate two inch heel lifted her height. Looking down she realized she still stood out. Uncomfortable in the strict clothing she had undone several top buttons of her shirt, showing not only cleavage but a distinguishbly thick pink scar running from under her neck over her chest and ended on her breast, under the shirt. Her hair was extremely long for their time period, reaching her waist. Her legs bore no stocking, just small ankle socks, portraying a small array of scars and the ending her tattooed calf sleeve. Of course her eyes were the most shocking though. She once overheard Molly describing them as bottomless pits bent on anger and revenge. Hermione knew the widow wasn't far off. She had seen too much to ever be the same again.

"Ms. Faye, please sit on the stool."

Her eyes locked onto the ever sparkling one of Dumbledore's. The sorting hat held in his hand. She couldn't help remembering when she last saw the piece of cloth. It was a picture in a daily prophet she stole. It showed Bellatrix Lestrange burning it with glee. Hermione walked towards the wooden seat, her shoes making the only noise. Not even breathing could be heard. She sat down, the hat being placed on her head. Then the old voice filled her head.

_**Ahh Ms. Granger it is then. I am surprised to see you this far before your time. Hmmm... let's see where I had sorted you. Gryffindor, eh? Hmmm... you are undoubtedly brave, and loyal is not enough to decribe your urge to stand by your friends. You are dark though Ms. Granger, you feel no remorse for those lives you have ended. You are not sorry for pain you have caused. You are smart too, exceptionally smart, and not only from your knowledge from your book. You are sly, and very cunning. Ahhh, yes I feel your anger. You know the outcome, but m'dear, but can you blame me? Times has changed, in more then one sense, and you have seen too much, too young; changing you. You belong no where other then**_...

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed out. The brunette felt numb as the hat was removed and she made her way to the table of black and green. First she was forced into her seventh year, knowing she had no choice but to accept Dumbledore's cover, now she was sorted into Slytherin. How could this possibly get worse?

"Hello there." The voice shouted confidence but Hermione heard the underlying trace of fear. It was then she realized people were talking, eating, and glancing at her. She raised her head to see steal blue eyes and platinum blonde hair sitting in besides her. The Malfoy traits prominent, "Abraxus Malfoy."

"Hermione ..." her voice was dull. This was Draco's grandfather, "Faye...hi..."

He cleared his throat nervously and gestured to the man besides him, "This is Hal Goyle." Gregory's grandfather, her mind registered as he pointed to across from Goyle. "Nicholas Prince." Snape's grandfather, holy hell! The one besides Prince and across from Malfoy was next. "Vinnie Crab." His grandson must have been named after him. Next was a girl diagonal from her, the seat across from her being empty. "Jasmine Foster." This woman had an uncanny resemblance to Pansy Parkinson, just with light brown hair. They had to be related in some way.

"Going to skip me Abraxus?" A pitch black haired boy sat across from her. His height, even while sitting, was taller then most at the table. His hazel eyes portrayed amusement but Hermione saw boredom hidden behind it. His face was pale, but she had seen paler. His face was chiseled, and had she been normal she would describe him as handsome. Maybe she would have if her warning signals weren't blaring. Something was wrong was this boy. His whole persona screamed fake.

"Never!" Abraxus laughed but the fear was back in his tone.

"Sorry I was late, I had something I had to attend to." Hermione, still silent, felt confused. Why was he apologizing? It's not like they were waiting on him. It was then she realized, as she looked up and down the table, that while others were eating the group she she had been introduced to, and some she hadn't, never touched the food. Her eyes snapped up to the nameless new comer. What the hell was this about?

"No worries, you just missed the new transfer student here being sorted." A scrawny looking boy next to her spoke up.

"Really Pettigrew?" Hermione nearly had a heart-attack. Peter Pettigrew's grandfather was a Slytherin?

"Yeah, this is Hermione Faye." Abraxus jumped back in, "Hermione this is the head boy-" The boy across from her cut the blonde off and stretched out his hand.

"Tom Riddle."

Yup that is how it can get worse. How could she have not put all the facts together? All these grandparents. She KNEW Abraxus Malfoy was one of Voldemort's first followers. The date marked his final year and when he began taking an interest in Horocruxes. How had she been so blind? Anger blinded her instantaneously. Before she comprehended her movements her fist balled and she rose, punching the young Lord Voldemort square in the nose.

**A/N: **

**Okay this chapter is longer! I am very happy about this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it! I am excited with how this story is turning out and can't wait to write the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Her clothing style is like what they wore in the 40's. I looked up some ideas. Want to try and stay semi realistic. It wont be permanent though. As you saw she doesn't like the style, already altering it to her comfortability. Please review! If I get enough I will post another chapter quickly!**

**Also;**

**Anahera46- Thank you so much! Hopefully I don't disappoint you in this story!**

**- Maria**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

_"The future is not a result of choices among alternative paths offered by the present, but a place that is created-created first in the mind and will, created next in activity. The future is not some place we are going to, but one we are creating." -John Schaar_

"Such a shame to have you here so soon my dear." Dippet sat across from her, his hands folded on the massive desk between them. Dumbledore stood against the far wall, a small smile displayed on his lips. She sat in the armchair directly across from the Headmaster.

As he rambled on about rules and how a lady should carry herself Hermione allowed her mind to wander. He was completely wasting his time in reprimanding her. She honestly didn't care that she had just broken Tom Riddle's nose. If she had a wand she might have done worse, as it was Ollivander wouldn't be arriving to give her a new wand until the morning, before classes. When she spotted the cause of her turmoil and pain she was unable to control herself. Anything that could hurt him was the only thing that was able to cross her mind. It reminded her of her third year, when she punched Draco Malfoy, except less satisfying.

"I'm sorry to say you must serve detention tomorrow night with Horace, Professor Slughorn." Dippet finished causing Hermione to just nod.

Detention? Who cares? She didn't want to be here in the first place, she had no perfect record to uphold and no one to impress. She just had to keep herself out of Azkaban until she could return to her time and kill Voldemort. She paused in her train of thought. Why does she need to go forward to kill him when he was right here, alive and young. He couldn't be near as strong as he is in the future. She would have to kill him without being caught though, she wanted to be able to go home after succeeding in her plan. Even if her and everyone don't meet in the future at least they will be alive, she could remeet them. She rather have them as strangers in her life then corpses.

Her hand went to her neck and felt the rings that were hanging on a necklace beneath her shirt. The most painful would be seeing Fred with the possibility of him never knowing they were married and so very deeply in love. As tears threatened to escape she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A small nudge at the corners of her mind had her slamming down her mental barriers. Her brown eyes reopened to glare deadly at Dumbledore before she looked back to Dippet. "Yes sir."

"Very well." He cleared his throat and stood up, "I will summon someone to show you to the Slytherin dorms."

"No need sir, I already know the way." Realizing she wasn't supposed to know where she was going she quickly add, "Dumbledore told me in the hospital."

Hermione knew Dumbledore wouldn't call her on the lie or risk revealing his lies as well. The Headmaster nodded and dismissed her with a good night. Hermione took her time on her walk to the dungeons. How in the world was she was supposed to kill Tom Riddle? Especially without being caught! The sorting hat may say she was cunning and sly but she had no idea how to pull this off. Her twisted thoughts of murder were interrupted as a hand covered her mouth and another snaked around her waist, pulling her into a classroom.

Instinct took over causing Hermione to bite dowm hard, the act causing blood to pass her lips. Her assilant grunted in what seemed as aggravation, his grip loosening. Pushing free Hermione rushed towards the door, wishing she had a wand. The heavy wood slammed shut inches before she got there. The familiar sounds of a locking charm being placed on the door had her spinning around to face her attacker. It should have came as no surprise when the slightly ruffled face of Tom Riddle came into view.

"You bitch!" He boomed, his unwounded hand waving his wand in an entricate pattern, healing her attack.

"What the hell do you want Riddle?" Her back was still to the door as she slowly moved further away. He had not only closed and locked the door non verbally but he was also doing the complex magic of healing non verbally. Hermione couldn't help but think she had been a teeny bit off in thinking he was weaker when he was younger.

"For being Dumbledore's niece you sure are very uncivilized." He commented, referring to her language and unlady like behavior.

"Cause I really care what you think!" Hermione watched as he twirled his wand around his fingers. They were long and precise in their movement; the wand actually looked as though it was floating across his skin. He must have used that wand so much to make it seem as though he merely used the wand as a prop. It was eerie and intimidating.

"You will once you learn what I know."

"Oh please, enlighten me." The sarcasm in her voice was heavy.

"Since you asked so kindly ..." He finally locked eyes with her. Hermione swallowed softly, "Unlike these trusting fools around here I decided to do a little research."

Hermione stayed quiet, her eyes darting to the long slender wood in his hand. If she could just get her hands on his wand then she could just shut him up at least. "Good for you!"

"Such biting sarcasm." He chuckled darkly, "The things I learned." He shook his head condescendingly. "Dumbledore had two siblings. His brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, never once reproduced and swears up and down he never will. This is believable since his history record deems him sterile." Hermione licked her dry lips knowing this was not good. She needed to make him forget he ever learned this! She needed that damn wand! "Albus Dumbledore also had a sister, Ariana Dumbledore, who died mysteriously years before you were even born dear Faye. Honestly, I think Dumbledore offed his sister, she was deranged and under his care. That is besides the point though." Of course it was, Hermione knew what his point was. "Who are you and why is Dumbledore lying for you?"

Hermione looked to the ground and back up, hatred oozing from her in waves, "Why don't you mind your own damn business?"

That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Anger flashed through his eyes and he raised his wand. Just as quickly as he did that Hermione pounced. Her physical attack had both her and Riddle rolling along the ground, fighting for the wand. Hermione balled her hand she wasn't reaching for the wand for and began landing blows on every inch of his body. Riddle got annoyed fast and grabbing a handful of her hair yanked her off of him and slammed her onto the stone floor. Hermione bounced right back up but it was took late. With a small flick of his wand she was soaring through the air before crashing into the hard wall, her head ricocheting off the hardness. She let out a small cry of pain as she slid down the wall darkness swam on the edge of her vision. Riddle walked closer, his eyes dangerous and dark, his wand pointing at her.

"Who are you!" He demanded.

"Fuck you.."

"I will learn the truth Faye." He leaned closer and poked her hard with the tip of his wand before pulling it back slightly, "Meanwhile you need to learn how to respect your betters."

"Please..." Hermione managed to glare at him, "Don't tell me you are talking about yourself."

"You intolerable girl!" He stood straight and flicked his wand lazily. Hermione felt her body stiffen and she began to shake. The pain was growing with each second but she clenched her teeth from crying out. This was new, it felt as though she was being electrocuted. The pain spread making her want to cry, all that escaped was a little whimper though. Finally the Head Boy lifted the spell. Hermione collapsed into a heap gasping, trying to get air back in her lungs.

"You will be fun, that's for sure." He spoke while tracing his wand tip over her turned cheek. Hermione slapped the wood away causing him to laugh even more, "See you around Faye."

**A/N;**

**Here is the thing. I wrote out this whole chapter. It was short and I did not like it! So I rewrote almost the whole thing. I have to say I am pleased with this chapter a lot better then my first attempt. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter too! Anyway you know the drill- read, review...I know I have a good amount of readers but I only have six reviews..some more would be nice, they really make me write better and post faster. Thank you for the reviews I have already received! I'm glad you are enjoying my story!**

**- Maria**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

_"Some people are real. Some people are good. Some people are fake, and some people are real good at being fake." -Unknown_

Hermione entered the potions classroom the next day late. Of course it would be excused since she just came from the Headmaster's office where she met with Ollivander. The best part of the whole hour of wand waving was she got her original wand back. Hermione couldn't help but agree when the young wand maker said the wand chooses the wizard. Looking around she noticed everyone was paired off working on an assignment. Slughorn who was sitting at his desk, eating a bar of chocolate, finally spotted her.

"Ahh, Ms. Faye! Welcome!" He looked around the class, "Who is willing to allow Ms. Faye in their group?"

Hermione looked around the classroom to see a handful of students raise their arms. Noticing they were primarily male she resisted an eye roll. It was because she was a new female, nothing was in attempt for friendship. A chair being pushed back had her look to the front of the class. Tom Riddle, who was working with Abraxus, stood up and smiled at Slughorn.

"I will be very willing to let her work with Abraxus and I sir." He appeared like an innocent and kind gentleman but the previous nights encounter made Hermione spot the act. Slughorn, who favored the head boy, beamed at him.

"What a stellar young man to forgive and forget the mishap from yesterday's dinner." Slughorn clapped happily, "Ms. Faye, please join Mr. Riddle and Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione gripped her backpack tightly, her knuckles turning white. How could no one see through his facade? The damn boy just wanted to weasel information out of her. He was faking the politeness, he was faking everything. Well, if he wanted to put on an act she too could fool others. Plastering a smile on her face she walked to the desk and placed her bag underneath it. Sitting down in a chair Malfoy brought over for her she found herself wedged between the two Slytherin's.

"So Hermione" Her name coming off the blonde's tongue made her want to hit him. What gave this pureblooded idiot the right to use her name? Well, to him she was another housemate. This was something she would have to get use to, and deal with. At least until she could make it home. "How are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

"It's interesting." She looked towards Riddle. "Everyone has been oh so welcoming."

Malfoy looked between the two and just nodded understandingly. Hermione knew the aristocrate probably had some idea of what had happened, if he didn't know the whole story already. "Well that's good..."

"Just fabulous." The fake enthusiasm not missed by her work companions. "What are we making?"

"Oh don't worry about it. Tom always takes care of the potion and we never fail."

Hermione glared at Riddle who was busy sorting the ingredients. "What are we making?"

"Are you hard at hearing Faye?" The black haired boy asked, never looking up, "I got it."

"I do not let other people do my work."

"And I do not want some swot messing up my potion."

Hermione gripped the table and took a deep breath. How dare he? Even if he wasn't young Voldemort she would still hate him for his words and actions. She was not a dimwitted school girl who sits idly by whilst twiddling her thumbs. She was Hermione Granger! The brightest witch of her time! No matter who behaved this way she would not take it.

"Listen here you arrogant ass!" She whispered harshly, not wanting to be overhead by anyone other then those at the table, "I don't give a damn what you say I will help with this potion! If you have any more arguments I will gladly shut your mouth for you; I am not some unintelligent twit who will feel honored by having you do all the work."

Riddle's eyes darkened and his grip became tight on the knife he had picked up. Hermione wondered whether he was contemplating on stabbing her. She wouldn't put it pass him especially when he was so angry. Malfoy looked between the two wondering what was going to happen next. Slowly Riddle released his grip on the knife and slide it over to her. Looking at Malfoy she saw him still worried, though she couldn't understand why.

HPHPHP

HPHP

HP

"Do you have a death wish?" Nicholas Prince dropped down on the black leather couch next to her. She looked up from her potions text to stare at the grandfather of the greatest spy of her time.

"Some days." She answered before looking down to her page.

"Hilarious, really." He reached over and took the text off her lap.

"Hey!" She cried angrily.

"Relax, I will give it back." He placed the book behind him as he faced her, "I know what happened between you and Tom. You're rather suicidal for fighting with him like that after what he did to you."

"I'm not scared of that self assured prick." Hermione stated, earning a laugh from the rather good looking boy.

"You should be. What he did was child's play to him."

"Why are you trying to warn me against him?" She tilted her head, "Aren't you his friend?"

He paused, "Friend? Hmmm... sure you can say that." Hermione knew he was referring to the fact that Voldemort had no friends and he was just a follower. "What's that tattoo of?"

Hermione looked down to her leg where the end of her calf sleeve showed. She lifted up her skirt higher so she could show him the full image. It was of a stag, an otter, and a Jack Russel Terrier standing on a battlefield. The shadows of fallen bodies scattered amongst the green grass, blood stains darkening the image. A faceless enemy stood in the shadows of the forest in the background. It was Hermione's memorial of the final battle, the trio's patronuses taking the place of them.

"That's ...slightly morbid." He stated after examining it.

"I suppose it is.." she muttered before reaching for her book. Nicholas blocked her though, "I answered your question while you ignored mine, what else do you want?"

"Where did you get this?" His confidence fueled him to lightly trace the visible pink scare with his finger tip.

"I think we are done here." She stood abruptly, not wanting to remember the night she lost Fred. Nicholas nodded and stood too, handing her back the heavy text.

"I'll see you tomorrow Faye."

"Hermione. Call me Hermione." The brunette didn't know why it was so important for him to call her by her first name. Maybe because being by Snape's grandfather, who looked very similar to the potions teacher, gave her a sense of normalcy. The few differences between the two relatives- like his shorter black hair, and regular sized nose- did not stop her from feeling comfortable around him.

"Nicholas then, for you only though." He smiled and offered his hand.

Hermione went to grasp his hand and was shocked when he twisted their joined hands. The back of her hand was now facing up. He brought her hand to his lips and left a soft kiss on it. She bit her bottom lip as blood rushed to her cheeks. The other students in the common room staring unabashed. Without a word he turned and headed towards the boys staircase.

**A/N:**

**Sooo... I had to rewrite this chapter as well. I wrote up to chapter seven but since I redid all of chapter four I have to redo them all. I don't mind though! This chapter is way better then what is was before. As you can see I brought in Nicholas Prince, Severus Snape's grandfather. He was introduced in chapter three when she was sorted. I believe I am going to put him in a big role. I love Severus just so damn much to make his grandfather some background character. I just can't allow it! Everyone thank you for all the reviews and please enjoy. Since I have to rewrite chapter six I am excited to see what will happen next as well!**

**So I live on the East Coast and Hurricane Irene is scheduled to hit us tomorrow around 8pm until Sunday at 12pm. Everyone is preparing, I am packing bags in case my neighborhood has to be evacuated. While my husband, 9 month old son, mother, mother-in-law, and grandmother-in-law will be tucked away at my house with 6 cats and a dog I will be at work. I work as a waitress in the restaurant of a Holiday Inn. I will be showing up there tomorrow around noon or one to sit there ... all night... and spend the night with my manager (whose awesome! Shes 24), the bartender (love her too! She is older though), and one other waiter (whose pretty chill as well!). Im doing all this so I can work Sunday morning, and possibly Saturday night if none of the other waitresses show up. I'm 20 years old and I shouldn't feel compelled to volunteer for this shit shift but I did... it's not going to be that bad though. Once the restaurant closes at 10 we are going to go up to our rooms (which are free) and have some fun! ANYWAY! I am posting this chapter in case I don't get around to later on because of everything ... sooooo yeah! Thanks 3**

**-Maria**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Quickly, I would like to address a comment I received on Chapter 5. The question was 'isn't the whole point of time travel in Harry Potter that you can't make things that did happen, not happen?' I admit I'm a little confused by how you worded that question so I am going to answer it two different ways! If your meaning, isn't she supposed to change what happened in the past to make a possible better future? Well then, yes. She wants to kill Tom Riddle but she also wants to be able to return to the future after she does, so it has to be carefully planned out and be kept under the radar. She has to keep this under the radar because if she is caught and thrown in Azkaban how is she going to find a way back to her time. If you meant you're not supposed to meddle with time... well it's a fanfiction! Lol you do whatever you want lol. I have read fics where Hermione has gone into the past and when she returnes to the future Harry's parents never died, he has a sister, and a frozen young Tom Riddle was there to marry Hermione and was completely good! It's an story made out of your imagination so anything can happen. I hope this answered your question! If you need more of a thorough explanation please just ask!**

_Chapter 6:_

_"We do not remember days; we remember moments." - Cesare Pavase_

The week flew by fast and as Saturday dawned she found herself on the floor of the prefects bathroom, blood trickling down her face, her hand clutching her towel tightly to her body. Hermione pushed herself off the marble floor and shakily lifted her wand. The smooth face smirked at her movement. It was early, very early, maybe just past four. The brunette had been having a rough night, so unable to sleep she decided a bath would be nice. She has just exited the swimming pool sized tub when Riddle entered the room. At the sight of her he quickly sent her flying. She had twisted in the air several times before landing roughly on one of the benches. She had managed to grasp her wand off of the pile of her clothes before she was thrown again, this time against the wall. Now, though she was ready to fight.

"Geez Riddle, haven't you ever been taught the rules of dueling?" Hermione gasped out, her breath knocked out of her from being tossed around.

"You have been a royal pain in my ass this week." He spat out.

Hermione couldn't try and lie saying he was completely wrong because she had been. She was so angry about his attack outside of the Headmaster's Office so all week she did everything and anything to piss him off. It started off with her demanding to help in potions. Then she started again the next day at breakfast.

_***flashback***_

_**Hermione rubbed her eyes as she entered the Great Hall. She really hated the school uniform, it was so uncomfortable and restricted, it made her slightly itchy. Heads turned to watch her as she made her way towards the end of the Slytherin table. The girls in the black and green staring more intently then normal. She flushed brightly wondering if it was because of Nicholas from the night before. She knew she shouldn't think about it since he was probably being a gentleman but Hermione was still slightly weary of the handsome boy.**_

_**"Hermione!" Hermione, who was about to sit at the end, looked up. Nicholas was beckoning her to sit besides him. She bit her lip wondering if that was a good idea. It would put her right next to Riddle as well. Knowing if she refused she could insult Nicholas and have people wonder why she stayed away from Riddle when things were supposedly forgotten between them. With a quick turn she walked over to where the beginning band of the deatheaters sat.**_

_**"Hello Nicholas!" Hermione greeted. She really couldn't hate him for being a deatheater. She didn't know why, it had to be because of his resemblance to her Potions Teacher; there was no other reason. She turned to greet the few that had made it down so far. "Malfoy, Goyle, Foster, Riddle."**_

_**"I have to admit I'm a little jealous here Hermione." Malfoy spoke up while offering her the coffee pot. Hermione took it and happily poured herself a steaming cup, black just like she liked it. "You call Prince by his first name, but not us."**_

_**"It's like I always told you Abraxus!" Nicholas spoke with a smile. "I'm special."**_

_**"Screw you Nikki!" Malfoy took a bagel and threw it at the confident boy.**_

_**Hermione was once again slightly put off at their antics. Never, not once, in her time has she ever seen the Slytherin's at so... normal. What was the reason though? Maybe because during her time Voldemort was well known and growing stronger. Here, here Voldemort was a child. But a child of extreme power. She frowned as she heard the evil dictator spoke.**_

_**"Malfoy, stop the childish behavior." He carefully slipped his tea. His superior attitude was making her angry. What made him so god damn special? He wasn't a pureblood, he was a mere halfblood. Why did anyone follow him, support him? She wanted to hurt him as bad as he hurt her, bur she couldn't though, not with so many people watching. When she reached for her coffee a small smile splayed across her lips. As she brought the cup to her lips she 'accidently' dropped the ceramic mug right above Riddle's lap. The scorching liquid quickly covered his lap causing him to jump up.**_

_**"Holy hell!" He shouted. With a flick of his wand he cleaned his pants and sat down. His slow movements made Hermione feel victorious, he was obviously hurt more then he let on. **_

_**"Oh I am so sorry Tom! I am such a clutz!" Hermione gave him the big doe eyes though she knew he could see her true glee.**_

_**"That's perfectly okay Hermione." He gritted out, trying to keep calm. The whole hall was looking at them, but as he 'accepted' her 'apology' they went back to their business. Everyone except the immediate group surrounding them.**_

_***end flashback***_

"Pain in the ass?" Hermione pretended to look shocked, "Little ol' me?"

"Diffindo!" Tom spoke angrily. Hermione still sore from her aerobatics felt the cut across her thigh. She sucked in a gasp of air, before pushing the pain to the back of her mind. The blood was warm, running down her leg. Of course the coffee incident was only a small misquote bite compared to what she did the next day.

_***flashback***_

_**Hermione sat in the library, her head buried deep in a thick text. It was Thursday night and she decided to get to work on looking up different methods on how to kill Tom Riddle. Being in his presence made her feel so guilty, like she was betraying all those she loved and lost back in her time. She was allowing him to walk, talk, to breath! Every day she wanted to Avada his fake behind but she couldn't. If she was locked away in Azkaban she would never be able to find a way home, if there was a way. Piles of different dark spells and potions texts sat on the secluded table she had claimed. It was hidden in a dark alcove, far in the back, away from prying eyes. **_

_**She was so absorbed in her text that the outside world seemed to fade away. That was until a shadow fell over her latern's light. Quickly closing the potions text she had been reading she glanced up. Of course it would be him, he had an uncanny knack of constantly being around so why would it be any different when she was trying to find a way to destroy him.**_

_**"Can I help you Riddle?" Hermione asked, her hands clasped on her lap. His eyes scanned over her book titles before looking to her.**_

_**"That is some rather dark material, is it not?" His normal indifferent features flashed a bout of desire as he mentioned her reading choices.**_

_**"I will repeat myself, can I help you?" She demanded.**_

_**"What are you doing with those books?" **_

_**"Reading them. Now if that is all, please leave." She turned away from him and reached for the text she had previously been reading.**_

_**As she opened the cover she felt a nudge at the forefront of her mind, it quickly growing stronger. Gasping outloud at the mental, and painful, intrusion she slammed down her mental walls, blocking his entrance; just in the nic of time too. Standing up, breathless, she turned to him. He was much stronger then anyone she had ever blocked out before, including Dumbledore. She couldn't lie that this worried her.**_

_**"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing!" She snapped.**_

_**"You know Occlumency?" His surprise evident.**_

_**"Put a little dent in your plan, huh?" She was gripping her text tightly.**_

_**"Let me let you in on a little secret." He smirked vindictively, "That was just a little taste of what I can do."**_

_**"And here is a little taste of what I can do Ridde!" **_

_**Even though her wand was in reach she resorted to a more physical attack. She knew, deep down, if she grabbed her wand she might use the Avada curse. With a jerking motion she swung her reading material and collided it with his head. The force of the impact caused him to stumble backwards into the bookshelf. Using the wooden shelves to catch himself he removed his wand but Hermione was quicker. Her shin collided with his balls causing the boy to let out a pain filled moan and collapse to the floor, his hands cradling his privates.**_

_**"Don't you ever attempt to read my mind again!" **_

_***end flashback***_

"Impedimenta!" Hermione shouted as he advanced forward, sending him flying backwards. Yesterday's events probably really pushed him over the edge.

_***Flashback***_

_**"Okay class, settle down!" Slughorn spoke as he entered the Potions classroom from his personal chambers. Hermione, who sat in the back of the classroom, scoffed at his attempt of authority. It took ten minutes before the class began to actually quiet down.**_

_**"Today I will be pairing you off into groups of three." Friends in the class began to talk excitedly but hushed as he chuckled deeply. "No, I will be choosing the groups so do not get excited."**_

_**He walked, well more like waddled over to behind his desk. He sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment. Placing a quill in his hand he looked back up and began listing off the groups. Hermione was extremely relieved when Riddle was placed with Forest and Patil. Hermione wasn't shocked to see yet another grandparent of her old housemate. **_

_**"Hermione Faye, Abraxus Malfoy, and Nicholas Prince." Although she had to endure working with the blonde she sent a smile to Nicholas who was already looking at her with a grin. "Now, this project you will be working on will be counted as sixty percent of your final grade."**_

_**"Sir?" Hermione hated the sound of Riddle's voice so when he spoke she tried blocking him out. It was pointless though. Her studious side kicked in and she waa eager to know what they had to brew, "What will we be making?"**_

_**"Ahhh... Tom, I can always count on you!" The round man smiled adoringly at the black haired boy. It actually made Hermione sick how easily deceiving this boy could be. "You will be working on Felix Felicis!"**_

_**The whole class stared at him confused. The whole class buf two. Hermione had first wondered how the seventh years hadn't already created that potion when she did in her sixth year. Then she tensed as the potion hit her, she turned to study Riddle. To others he looked his normal impassive self. To her, who was also good at hiding her emotions, saw the difference in his eyes. He was excited! The fact that he was anticipating this project was not a good thing.**_

_**"Who can tell me about Felix?" Slughorn asked. **_

_**Hermione knew Riddle would raise his hand, he always did. She hated to say it but he was the her of this time. The thought always made her feel vile, but it was true. He always answered unless someone was called out. Not even she went out of her way to answer anymore. This time though she too raised her hand, to everyone's surprise. Even Slughorn and Riddle looked caught off guard, before Slughorn grinned.**_

_**"I am sorry my boy but I am going to choose Ms. Faye here." Slughorn said with excitement. Hermione watched as Riddle slowly lowered his hand, hatred shooting out of his eyes wishing death and failure.**_

_**" Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck, is a potion that will make the drinker feel lucky. The length of time they are lucky for depends on how much of the potion is consumed. It is meant to be used sparingly. The more you drink the worse possible side effects such as giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence grow. This makes Felix Felicis a highly toxic potion in large quantities. It is a rather difficult potion to brew. It not only takes six months to finish but many of the ingredients are either very hard to find or extremely expensive. When the potion is brewed correctly it is a golden color much resembling molten gold and small droplets should leap like goldfish above the potions surface." When Hermione finished her explanation the class was silent with her almost completly thorough explanation. Slughorn began clapping happily while Tom's hand literally twitched as if wishing for his wand. Then again she just publically bested Tom Riddle, Head Boy, and Top of their year.**_

_***end flashback***_

"Incarceraus!" The ropes sped towards her fast but Hermione moved only slightly faster.

"Protego!" Her sheild was in place, rebounding the binding spell.

"Muffliato." He barked out. Hermione felt her heart accelerate. Blocking others from hearing them was not a good sign. Panicking slightly Hermione threw another hex.

"Furnunculus!" Red boils quickly sprouted over Riddle. His eyes began to get a red tint to them reminding Hermione of the Lord Voldemort who she grew up with. "Avis Oppungo!" The flock of birds disintegrated as he threw fire from his wand tip. "Petrificus Totals!" Again he deflected it. Oh god her blood was pounding, she was facing off on a seventeen year old Voldemort and having troubles. Harry had to fight a fifty six year old Voldemort who had died once and came back! "Rictusempra!" He was so powerful at so young! He was pure evil! "Stupefy!"

"Crucio!" He bellowed.

Hermione dropped to her knees. A scream erupted from her throat. No matter how many times one got hit with the torture curse the pain was always new. It was pure hell. Her muscles felt as though they were on fire, literal hot scorching flames, charring them. Her nerves endings buzzed with electrocution. Thousands of straight edged razors slashed away at her insides repeatedly, going centimeter by centimeter deeper each time. Her eyeballs felt as though they were expanding, not able to fit in her head, a pressure so intense building. If she had any control over her limbs she was sure she would want to pull the sources of her sight out of her skull. Then it was gone as the spell lifted. Hermione collapsed in a heap, her towel had fallen away in her fit, she was too tired to even notice she was completely stark naked in front of Voldemort. She gasped for air, the act of breathing itself painful.

"Crucio!"

The pain was back, blinding. Her screams were worse, tearing her throat raw. Hot, fat tears rolled down her face as she continued to scream. She wouldn't beg, never for him! She wanted to die! The pain wouldn't stop, it hurt! It will always hurt! Once again it was gone. Hermione lay motionless, tears streaking into her mouth. She couldn't move, it hurt so bad. She heard his footsteps near and prayed it was over, that he was done! His fingers fisted in her soaking wet hair and yanked her head up to stare him in the eye. She cried out roughly. The forced movement sending pain rippling through ever inch of her body. A new fresh wave of tears and sobs started.

"You need to learn whose boss around here."

**A/N:**

**Okay, so... yay! I really liked this chapter and really hope you do too! When I first started writing it I was like 'eh'. I really thought I would have to restart it because I wasn't sure I was going to like it. However, I ended up liking it! =)**

**Now thank you for everyone about the Hurricane. We didn't get it that bad here. Some small floods and one confirmed tornado that only caused poles down and some pretty bearable damage. However I am sorry about the destruction that was caused! Hope anyone else out there that was in Irene's path is okay and safe!**

**Read and review please!**

**- Maria**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

_"Those who hate most fervently must have once loved deeply; those who want to deny the world must have once embraced what they now set on fire." - Kurt Tucholsky_

It took almost another week before Hermione was able to move without any tenderness. She really loathed the Head Boy. Though she had her ass handed to her in the prefects bathroom Hermione still found ways to annoy Riddle. Knowing he hated being upstaged in the classroom she began raising her hand for all the questions. Nicholas would spend the night with her in the common room or library. After three days of ignoring his warnings he stopped and now they just hung out. It was another gorgeous Saturday and unlike last week, where she crawled straight into bed, she was on the quidditch pitch watching a pick up game the Slytherin boys put together as practice for their match this evening. The only reason she was there was because Nicholas had asked her to come.

"Hello!" Jasmine Foster, the relative of Pansy Parkinson, gracefully sat down on the wooden bench besides her. Hermione was surprised by her arrival, she really hadn't talken to any of the girls since her arrival.

"Hi." Silence resumed as both girls stared at the pitch where they were dividing teams up. It seemed like it would be an okay match to watch. That was until Riddle walked onto the pitch and was placed as the seeker on Nicholas's team. She groaned in annoyance.

"Can I ask you something?" Jasmine was now looking at her.

"Uh, sure.."

"What is going on with you and Tom?"

"What?" Hermione stared at her flabbergasted, "Nothing!"

"There is something going on."

"Yeah, we hate each other. Even through all our faking I am sure you can see that."

"Well, yeah, I see the tension but there is something else."

"You're mental." Hermione couldn't possibly believe what this girl was saying, it was totally revoluting.

"No I'm not. Listen, maybe you really do just hate him."

"I do."

Jasmine rolled her eyes but continued on, "But there is something besides hate for you from Tom."

"You really are certifiable!" Hermione said staring at her as if she was crazy.

"You can think that all you want but... I see it and so do the other girls."

"Well, no offense, then you are all messed up in the head."

Hermione gave her attention back to the game, hoping Jasmine would get the hint. The mere concept of anything more with Riddle made Hermione want to scream until her throat bleed. She rather be tortured into insanity then think such sickening thoughts. How thick were these girls if they thought there was something more? Couldn't they see the pure hatred for each other? Sure, they faked politeness in public eye but when around his group of deatheaters they never bothered hiding it.

"So tonight after the quidditch match, if we win, there will be a party in Tom's head rooms."

"Congrats." Hermione could really care less.

'You will come, right?" Jasmine looked excited.

"Why?"

"Well, it will be fun! Plus Tom will be hosting it."

"Even more reason not to go." Hermione gasped as a bludger narrowly missed Nicholas, sent by Abraxus, "Damnit Malfoy! Play fair!"

The blonde turned and gave her a mock salute before flying off to attack another player. Nicholas, who was chaser on the mock team and real team, sent her a warm smile before chasing after the Quaffle. She felt Jasmine smiling at her so she sighed and looked at her, "Okay...what?"

"Nick will be at the party and with you two becoming such good friends I'm sure he would want you to be there. I will love to help you get ready!"

"Nice try." Hermione smirked before tuning her out.

HPHPHP

HPHP

HP

Hermione walked back and forth in front of the girls dormitory door with a frown. He was an ass, and completely unfair. After the Slytherin's won against Hufflepuff Nicholas caught up to her and demanded she come to the party. He begged her to be there to suffer with him and she agreed. Now all she had to do was enter her dorm room and ask Jasmine to help her figure out an outfit. She hated these girly things. Placing her hands on the knob she turned it to find Jasmine sitting on her bed with an outfit already picked out and a large smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Hermione sounded exasperated.

"I saw Nick call you over to talk and knew you wouldn't say no to him."

"Yeah well... I am going for him, and him only."

"Okay. So we need to make you look gorgeous for the allusive Mr. Prince." She quickly held out the outfit and Hermione wrinkled her nose. She really detested the clothing style of this time. Then an idea hit her.

"Jasmine ...if I transfigured an outfit for you, would you wear it?"

"Umm..." Jasmine looked at her Hermione before nodding, "Why not? Nothing wrong with shaking things up a bit."

"Thank you!" Hermione grabbed two skirts and shirts from her trunk before picking up her wand. Leaning over to lay the clothes on the bed she heard Jasmine gasp and looked up, "What?"

"Are those yours?" She pointed to the once Gryffindor's neck.

Hermione's necklace that held her rings fell out of her shirt. The large diamond engagement ring sparkling from the sun light drifting through the enchanted windows. Her wedding band clinked against its counterpart. Hermione remembered vividly when Fred proposed. She instantly said yes then reprimanded him for buying such a large diamond. He told her to get use to it because he would only be giving her the best from now on.

"I rather not talk about it." Hermione whispered sadly. Jasmine nodded and watched as Hermione worked on the clothes.

HPHPHP

HPHP

HP

Hermione waited as Jasmine knocked on the door of the Head Boy's room. She really did not like the thought of entering the home of Tom Riddle, it gave her the creeps. The door magically swung open and the two girls walked into the loud party. When they entered more then one person stared. Jasmine had been excited with the transfigured outfits, Hermione though slightly regretted them. It was bringing her more unwanted attention when all she wanted was comfort. Jasmine's outfit consisted of a black skirt and a lavender top. The skirt clung to her thighs down to her knees where it then fell loosely so when she spun the material fanned out around her knees. The lavender top had sleeves that were situated on her upper arms, leaving her shoulders free, with a moderate v in the front. The open toed stilettos accentuating her smooth legs. Hermione wore black dress pants that hugged her curves fittingly. A emerald green top with a low back fell a little looser giving her a unknowingly sexy look. Her pants were tucked into heeled boots. Both girls wore their hair down and Jasmine forced Hermione to sit still as she applied the make up.

"Hermione! Foster!" Nicholas walked over and hugged her tightly. Jasmine was next with a loose, quick hug. "Glad you guys could make it?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jasmine smiled then looked around, "Where is Tom?"

"Over in his room." Nicholas waved his hand toward the door that was slightly ajar door. Jasmine gripped Hermione's hand in hers and began pulling her towards the door.

"We will be right back, got to greet the host!" Jasmine called.

"No!" Hermione demanded as she tried pulling her away from the door that was coming up.

"Oh relax Mia!" Jasmine said coming up with the nickname on the spot. Hermione wrinkled her nose at it, "A quick hello then you can find Nick again."

Hermione went to reach for her wand but it was too late. They were already face to face with Riddle, who was exiting his room. He stopped at the sight of them.

"Hello Jasmine, I'm glad you could make it. That is a really interesting outfit." He spoke smoothly but it felt like a winter wind to Hermione.

"Thank you Tom! Hermione transfigured our outfits. I absolutely adore them." Jasmine yanked Hermione from behind her to besides her. Bloody hell, who would have thought the petite, quiet Slytherin could be so strong!

"Faye, what are you doing here?"

Before Hermione could reply Jasmine jumped in, "Nick convinced her to come!" She glanced over her shoulder, "Since he is busy though you should show Hermione where to get refreshments."

With that the seventh year girl practically threw Hermione causing her to ram into Riddle's chest, his arms coming up to grab her in an automatic reaction. Jasmine quickly ran off, a smile plastered on her face. Hermione feeling as though his touch was molten lava jumped away from him with a horrified expression on her face. He sneered down at her before quickly grasping her upperarm, squeezing it so tightly she knew she would have brusies. He led her over to the kitchenette area, which was eerily deserted.

"Why the hell are you here?" He demanded as he opened a drink for her. Hermione laughed bitterly.

"You really expect me to drink something you give me?" Hermione reached around him and grabbed another butterbeer. Long, pale fingers gripped her wrist tightly. Seriously was he trying to cover her in bruises? That wouldn't surprise her actually.

"Drink the damn bottle I opened for you."

"I'm not dumb Riddle!"

"Really? That's a surprise since you keep pushing my buttons one would think you were."

"You are just pissed I am not one of your mindless followers."

The hand snaked it's way around her neck before what she said hit home. Why did she have to say that? No one knew about them? She just royally fucked up! Maybe she could talk herself out of it, if she was able. His grip was unyielding, his face close to hers.

"What did you just say?"

"No-nothing!" Hermione choked out. She felt the powerful and painful invasion of her mind.

_"Hermione, hurry!" Hermione laughed as Ginny pulled her down the hallway of the church, of course she, Ms. Punctual, would be late to her own wedding. Her white halter style gown was bunched in her hand as she rushed along, her veil flowing behind her. The two stopped in front of closed double doors. Ginny turned to her, dressed in a dark green dress, with a smile on her face. It had been so long since she had smiled that Hermione felt warmth radiate through her. _

_"Thank you Ginny." Hermione said, pulling the girl in for a hug._

_"For what?"_

_"For being here today, for being there always. I couldn't imagine this day without you here."_

_"Hermione, you marrying my brother! Your finally going to be my sister!" Tears formed in the girls eyes, "I just wish everyone could know about this."_

_"So do I. I wish things were different... I wish Harry was here and alive... I wish my parents were alive. I wish your family knew about this..." The girls held each other comfortingly._

_"Don't cry Mione..." Ginny spoke through her tears, "Today is a happy day. A day all four of us need during this horrific war."_

_"I know... I just wish we could celebrate this properly..."_

_"Do you love Fred?"_

_"Of course I do!"_

_"Then that is all you need here." Hermione nodded and wiping away her tears the girls faced the door. Ginny leaned forward and grasped the door handles, pulling them open._

"No!" Hermione cried as she forced down her barriers. Riddle stumbled backwards, dropping her, after being forced out. She crumpled to the floor, crying. Riddle looked down at her with a sneer.

"Seeing as you wear no rings on your hand I will say your darling Fred is dead." His voice held a trace of anger. He must have been pissed that she was able to gather enough strength to throw him out of her mind.

"Shut up!" She screeched launching herself at him. The two tumbled backwards, onto the floor, "Don't you use his name you vile, worthless bastard!"

They tumbled around the floor unbeknownst to the other guests thanks to Tom's spells. She punched every inch of him she could. Her fists flying blindly as she cried, the memory she was forced to relive tearing her up inside. The man she was fighting was to blame it was all his fault. Spotting her wand, which must have rolled away from her, she grasped it tightly and pointed it at him.

"Avada-" she was cut off as he flipped them and knocked the wand out of her hands. He pinned them above her head and glared at her.

"The killing curse?" He raised his brow slightly amused, "You definitely are not related to Dumbledore, so tell me." He ran his hand along her side making her thrash under him. "Who are you Mione?"

"I hate you!" She spat. He looked her up and down, evaluating her. She was breathing heavily as she shot daggers at him. His eyes locked on hers.

"Good because you are an annoying bitch who is going to die." He hissed before claiming her mouth with his. Hermione cried in disgust and tried to jerk her head away. His free hand held her head still. She kept her mouth shut, scared of what might come up. Tom had another idea though and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She gasped in pain and he slid his tongue in quickly before removing it and himself from her body. Hermione jumped up and dashed to the sink, her dinner coming up as she cried hysterically. When she looked up he was gone.

**A/N:**

**Well... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It is dedicated to - misheardlyrics -**

**You wanted something sexual, well here you go! **

**I know it seems random but it really isn't. When I finally do a chapter in Tom's P.O.V you will understand. I wont be doing many chapters in his p.o.v because it will reveal too much! So they have to be placed correctly. I actually didn't mind this chapter. Not as good as the other ones but still enjoyable- my opinion. I am posting so often because on the sixth college starts back up. I will be going to school full time, working full time, being a mom and wife too; so it will be a little busy until I get a routine down! You know the drill... read-review-make me happy! I'm off of work all day today so I am going to start on the next chapter.**

**- Maria**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

_"Fear is pain arising from anticipation of evil." -Aristotle_

Hermione laid in bed for the rest of the weekend. The only time she would move was to vomit in the basket next to her bed. Jasmine swore she must have had something bad at the party, others were sick too. She sure did have something bad, it was the feeling of Tom Riddle touching her, kissing her. The nausea never abated, the hate never lessened, and the guilt never faded. She did not want the kiss, far from it- it made her skin crawl, but it had happened. She betrayed everyone by being so weak that he was able to come as close as he did. Why? Why did she have to slip up? Her slip of the tongue will just further drive him to find out who she really was. What then, if he did?

Tom Riddle was an excellent legilimens and it scared Hermione. She wasn't powerful enough to keep him out forever and when she couldn't protect herself any longer then she would be in deep shit. Once Voldemort learns who she really is, what she really is, and where she is really from he will really kill her. She needed to practice. She needed to grow stronger. How though? She would need someone to help her, someone strong to invade her mind over and over. Who could she trust though? There was Dumbledore but for some reason Hermione was a little apprehensive about him. She knew he was good but he was a different Dumbledore then the one she knew. This Dumbledore had no qualms about evading someone's privacy.

Crawling out of her bed with her depressing thoughts she made her way to the girls bathroom. It was eight at night and she was supposed to meet Nicholas in the library with Abraxus tonight to work on their Felix Felicis. That was another thing that she had to worry about. The day they learned of their project Slughorn informed them that they would not be able to brew it completely perfect because students weren't allowed to brew it. People were worried what students would do if they were told to brew a full cauldron. So they would all brew it minus one extremely rare, expensive, and required ingredient. The group closest to a perfectly completed potion would win a sip of the actual potion. Hermione had to win it! Maybe it will help her find a way to get rid of her 'problem'. If Riddle won it, she was terrified to see what he would use it for.

After a much needed shower, her skin still red from her scrubbing, she grabbed her bag and rushed towards the library. She entered the vast room to see her partners already with their texts out. Tonight they were going to work on the question part of the potion. She quietly slid into her seat startling both of the men. Malfoy looked at her with wide eyes before looking away while Nicholas looked furious.

"What the bloody hell happened to your neck?" He demanded. Hermione shot him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Her neck? Was something wrong with it? Then it hit her. Tom forced her against the cabinets by her throat so tightly she could barely breath, of course there would be marks.

"He did that to you didn't he?"

"Nicholas!" Malfoy snapped. He glanced around, "Stop it!"

"No! This is bullshit Abraxus! What does he have against her?"

"Nicholas." Hermione placed her hand over his, "Just forget it, I can use some bruise salve and conceal it until it heals. I completely forgot about it."

"Forgot about it?" The pureblood asked incredulously, "How can you simple forget about someone choking you?"

"Nick!" Malfoy hissed again, "Drop it. You don't know who could be listening." The blonde then turned to her and with a flick of her wand hid her bruises, "And you really need to stop pushing Tom's buttons. You're a glutton for punishment!"

"I don't do anything he doesn't deserve!" The brunette hissed. She was tired of being told to obey and play docile, that was not who she was.

"How do you know what he deserves? If you keep this up Faye he will kill you, this isn't some game!" Malfoy spoke, keeping his voice low.

"Do you truly believe I am playing one Malfoy? Do I look like I am enjoying myself?" She said vindictively.

"Fine! Throw yourself into the fire!" With that he collected his books and stormed off saying he will do the last quater of the questions.

The silence was thick between Nicholas and herself. They worked diligently on the questions, only speaking if necessary. Before they knew it the librarian had came over to tell them it was closing time. They continued their silence as they packed their bags. As the torches began to go out Nicholas turned and pulled her into a hug. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, embracing him as tightly as she would Ron, Harry, Fred, Ginny or any of the others. She needed a source of comfort, even if it was from her potions master deatheater grandfather. That thought made her push him away. What the hell was she thinking!

"Hermione?" He asked confused.

"What am I doing?" She asked out loud. She couldn't believe that she had thought it would be okay to befriend Nicholas Prince. He may make her feel comfortable but he was a deatheater, he swore allegiance to Voldemort, to kill people, to kill her blood! He stepped closer, "Stay away from me!"

Everything seemed to be closing in around her. How could she have been so foolish? Not only had she began befriending a deatheater but she allowed Voldemort to continue his life! She was a horrible, despicable friend. If everyone could see her now they would be ashamed of her, hell she was ashamed of her!

"Hermione, what is wrong?"

"You!" She cried hysterically. Nicholas quickly used the muffilato spell and dragged her to a darkened aisle.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You! You're what's wrong! I can't believe I was stupid enough to almost befriend you!" His look was one of hurt, "You're no better then Crabbe, or Goyle, or Malfoy! You're all the same! Thick headed purebloods who are loyal to him! You are out to kill innocent people to restore the old way!"

Then it hit her. Her hysteria caused her to babble and once again throw herself into a boiling pot if water. Nicholas stared at her in horror. "How do you know about any of that?"

That's when Hermione booked it. She was so going to die.

HPHPHP

HPHP

HP

*~*~* Tom Riddle's P.O.V *~*~*

Tom waited in the high backed chair, his hand resting above his wand on the arm rest. It was almost eleven, everyone would be here soon. He really wasn't in the mood for a meeting but he would never reschedule. Who knows maybe if someone messes up he could relieve some of his anger on them. He was so ruffled by Dumbledore's supposed niece. Tom hadn't been lying when he said he did research. He had heard about the girl when she was first in the hospital wing.

Dumbledore was always trying to stop him, change him, reveal him. If this was truly Dumbledore's niece he would have to keep an eye on her. However, he discovered it was a lie. So who was this mysterious girl and why was Dumbledore lying for her? He intended to watch her during dinner. As soon as his name rolled off his tongue though the bitch broke his nose! His anger got the best of him and he caught her leaving the headmaster's office. From that night on it just got worse. When he found her in the prefects bathroom he was shocked to see her so littered with scars and tattoos. One scar stood out quite vividly.

Carved deeply in her skin was the word mudblood. He knew she wasn't related to the prying old man for sure now. Dumbledore was a pureblood, there was no possible way he could have a mudblood niece. She was filth, utter trash, a lie! Crucio was the furthest thing from his mind when entering the bathroom, but once again she was able to provoke him so easily his anger once more blinded his logic. The curse rolled off his tongue like butter and as her towel fell to the floor he couldn't control taking in her form. It was fit and voluptuous. He was appalled to find his mind wander to taking her roughly against the tiled floor. These thoughts led to another bout of torture.

That following week she had been more reserved on her hatred towards him, making it an academic attack. Her knowledge was astounding and annoying. It made him want to strangle her, and learn what else she knew. When she was outside of his bedroom he was caught off guard. He was angry for being thrown off by a mudblood. A lying, conniving, magic stealing mudblood. A mudblood who ended up in Slytherin. He had automatically grabbed her when she was shoved into his chest and the scent of coconut bombarded him. His anger at her and his own foolishness had him physically hurting her with his grips. When she refused his drink he was shocked that he had never even thought of spiking it with something.

Then she mentioned his followers. How? How did the little bint know? Had she been spying on him? What else did she know? Who the fuck was she? Her memory of her wedding hit him full force. Who was Fred? Why wasn't he here because all Tom wanted to do was kill him! That was when he realized the bloke must already be dead. And by her reaction, he was correct in his assumption. When she formed the killing curse Tom had been flabbergasted and completely turned on by her dark side. Having her below him, breathing like she was, her eyes filled with hatred was too much. The taste of her had been so sweet and he wanted more. She was dirty though, useless! He removed himself from above her and disappeared. What he spoke that night was true though. She was going to die. Once he learned who she really was, where she was from, what she knew, and who she might have told he would take pleasure in removing her last breath.

The sound of footsteps approaching the room had Tom focusing on the here and now. He had expected his deatheaters but not one slamming the door open. Nicholas Prince stood in the door, chest heaving, face red with anger. Tom gave him a once over before raising a brow. The strong headed fool marched right up to him and socked him in the jaw. Tom had to admit to himself, he did not see this one coming. At least he found someone to take his anger out on and reestablish who was in charge.

"My my Prince, what has your panties in a knot?" He asked keeping eye contact with his follower.

"You fucking bastard, what gives you the right to hurt her?" At Tom's bored expression Prince went on, "Hermione!"

Tom's face etched with anger, "What about her?"

"I saw your fingerprints on her neck!" Prince bellowed, "Lay another finger on her and you will have to answer me!"

"Silencio!" Tom spat out. Prince's mouth moved but no noise was made. "How dare you Prince!" Tom stood up slowly and circled the seventh year. Though he stood straight the anger in his eyes were slowly being replaced with fear. "What has your dear Hermione" Tom spat her name, "Been telling you? You two have sure seemed buddy buddy recently. Tell me Prince, has she let any dirty little secrets slip?"

The flash of panic in his eyes was so brief and quick that Tom almost missed it. Tom realized his mistake as Prince clamped his jaw tighter shut. The imbecile cared for her! This fact made Tom angrier! He locked eyes with Prince and invaded his mind, shuffling through his encounters with the secretive Hermione Faye, if that was even her real name. When he got to them in the library right before he came here Tom slowed his invasion and watched the scene slowly. Withdrawing from his mind he glared hard at the now scared Prince. Was he scared for his own well being or hers? Either way they were both in store for a lot of pain.

"Exsanguination!"

Tom flicked his wand just as his other deatheatera entered the room. Prince's eyes widden as he reached his hands to his face. Blood was beginning to pour out of any and all orifice. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he tried to stop the blood flow. The sticky liquid coating his clothes and skin. As he collapsed in a small puddle of his own life force Tom stopped the dark curse, Prince sobbing. He turned to his surprised and fearful minions.

"Someone bring me Hermione Faye!" He bellowed. He wanted answers and he knew just the way to get them.

**A/N:**

**Okay, I must say I loved all the reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! I really don't know how much I like it but I want to get this story rolling and this is probably the best way to do so. **

**As for almost using the killing curse on Tom. Well anger is a very, very powerful emotion. It makes people lose their mind and commit atrocities such as killing someone. She was angry, upset, and he mentioned her dead husband- the husband who is dead because of him. All she wanted to do was hurt him, she was blinded by her hatred. It's very real and possible. Oh and the dark curse I made up. Exsanguination means to bleed out in latin. **

**Kelsie! I am sooo happy you read this and that you like it! I don't want you think I'm abandoning Blessings in Disguise, cause I'm not! I am just having a little writing trouble! I'm working on the smut chapter now actually. So why did you go to Europe? Was those the pics I saw on fbook?**

**Misheardlyrics- I'm really glad you are enjoy my fic! Trust me some great things are coming up! I hope they are to your liking!**

**So you know the deal, read- review. I will work on chapter 9 and post it as soon as possible!**

**Thank you for pointing out that mistake traviswj!**

**-Maria**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: _

_"Life and death are balanced on the edge of a razor." -Homer, Iliad_

Hermione was being extremely paranoid, to say the least. It was midnight and she was currently walking down a freezing corridor, her arm in Abraxus's grip. The blonde boy looked paler then normal. Hermione once again tried yanking her arm away, only moving it a few inches before he would yank her closer. Her heart rate was accelerating as her mind tried to figure out a way out of this mess. By Malfoy's determined face and quick pace the brunette had a feeling where she was going. What did the damn kid want with her now? She couldn't see him.

The memory of his lips on hers gave Hermione new fight. She began to struggle harder. No! She wouldn't go anywhere near him, especially without her wand. She began to claw at Abraxus as her mouth opened and closed in silent swear words. She had been silenced from the second she was woken up by the blonde. He quickly began to drag her away in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. He tried blocking the attacks with his one free hand. Finding her attempts annoying he turned and slammed her hard into the wall, trapping her body between him and the stone.

"Listen Faye, I am a hell of a lot stronger then you! Tom wants you so you are going. We warned you to stay away but you wouldn't listen, deal with the consequences." He whispered. Hermione went to fight back when the door next to her opened and Tom Riddle stepped out, his eyes ablaze, the red glint prominent.

"Get her inside now, then leave." He spoke with a deadly voice.

Malfoy, literally shaking, picked her up and carried her into the room before depositing her on the floor to run out. Looking up she noticed a crumpled body on the floor shaking. Swallowing thickly, and knowing Riddle was watching her, she made her way to the student and moved him slightly. Her fear turning to anger as she saw Nicholas. She jumped up and glared at the head boy. She tried to tell him off but she was still silenced. This caused Riddle to chuckle and remove the spell.

"What did you do to him?" She yelled, subconsciously knowing no one could hear them. Riddle tsked as he stalked closer.

"You have absolutely no manners Ms. Faye." He spoke casually, twirling his wand through his fingers.

"Not for the likes of you." She growled.

"What a shame... I swear sometimes it's as if you aren't a proper pureblood." He locked gazes with her.

"What do you want?" She took a protective stance in front of Nicholas, feeling horrible for what she had said only a mere couple of hours ago to the now hurt boy.

"I want answers!' He bellowed, causing Hermione to flinch slightly.

She knew Tom was the reason behind the loss of Nicholas's blood. Glancing behind her she bit her lip fearful. The only reason he was still there while she was, was because Tom was going to use him to get her to talk. Hermione knew the methods the demented half blood used, after all she had been fighting against him her whole teenage years. This was not the predicament she wanted to be in. Rolling her shoulders she locked eyes with him and remained silent. The normally pale man turned red with anger, his wand pointing straight at her. Prepared for his typical mental attack Hermione was able to construct her wall easily. Instead of retreating like usual though he continued to push. Her imaginary brick wall continued to hold but her breathing became labored as she focused on keeping him out. Her knees shook before she felt them collide with the ground. Only then did he pull back, hissing angrily.

"Is that the best you got?" Hermione croaked out.

"There are far worse things then death Ms. Faye, and I know all of them." The ice in his voice chilled her bones. She pushed herself back into her defense stance, waiting for what would come next. He stalked closer before pointing his wand at the unconscious lump on the floor, "Rennervate!"

Nicholas slowly began to stir, groaning in pain as he stretched his muscles. A cry escaped his lips causing Hermione to whirl around and bend down at his side. He was a frightening sight, even to Hermione who had seen so much death and distorted bodies in her young years. Pushing his sticky black hair out of his eyes she pulled her blood covered hand back and stared at him. At first it was like he was gazing through her until she watched his eyes focus and recognition dash across his facial features.

"No." He forced out, his voice scratcy from what Hermione figured was a great deal of screaming. He slowly looked at Tom, "Leave her alone."

Tom barked out laughter, "Who are you to tell me, ME, what to do?"

Hermione could actually feel the venom in his tone and she knew, deep down, that something absolutely horrible will happen tonight before she left this room, if she left this room. She barely had time to flinch as he flicked his wrist sending a silent cruico to the already beaten and broken boy. His screams pierced her soul, bringing back memories, memories she wanted to forever forget but never could. Her loved ones being tortured before being blessed with the comfort of death. Their cries and pleas echoed through her mind as the Slytherin jerked around on the ground. Tears blurred her vision.

"STOP!" Her voice so loud she felt her throat turn raw. She ran forward, reaching for his wand arm but he quickly pulled her back to his front and forced her to watch the suffering before lifting the curse.

"What is your name?" He whispered loudly in her ear.

"Hermione Faye." She chocked out automatically.

"Liar." His breath washed across her neck making her flinch in disgust, his lips brushing her ears. "Crucio."

The screams, the flailing, the memories all returned full force with the single word. Tears rolled down her cheeks, a sob escaped her lips. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Molly, Tonks, McGonagall; their heart wrenching cries ripped at her, breaking her. When the curse lifted Nicholas raised his head slowly and for a second she saw Severus Snape, keeling before her, white as snow, shaking without the ability to control it, and tainted with blood.

"Your name." Tom spoke tightening his arm around her waist.

"Hermione ..." she licked her lips slowly, "Hermione Granger."

"Wonderful." She could hear his triumphant smirk. He knew she was telling the truth because he could feel her defeat, she could feel the defeat. It weighed her down like a ton of bricks. "Do you know who I am?"

"Tom Riddle."

She barely spoke the words knowing that it wasn't the answer he was looking for. He hissed im anger, reminding her of when Harry use to speak to snakes, only deadlier. Another swish of his wand had blood pouring out of the bruised and barely moving teen. Hermione felt her jaw drop, she had never seen this curse before. Her stomach clenched and rolled as the thick liquid accumulated, creating the illusion of black oil. The oozing life force stopped leaving a still, but alive, form on the ground.

"My name Ms. Granger."

She felt weak, dizzy, she attempted to throw him off balance by rocking their bodies but it was a futile effort. Tom turned her and held her arms length away, his grip on her throat causing the already sore neck to feel as though on fire. She brought her hands up and began scratching viscously, tearing at his porcelain looking skin. Red angry lines produced drop after drop of his blood, down his arm and onto her but still he refused to loosen his grip. In fact minus a heart stopping glare towards her he didn't even show an indication of her efforts.

"My name!"

Despite being terrified, despite every horrible memory that drowned her in sorrow, regret, and self hatred she still felt her hatred towards the seemingly innocent boy. "Tom Riddle."

An unknown curse spoken expertly in latin swept through the room, the neon orange light striking the victims head. Instantly he started yelling and pleading. His screams before were heart breaking but these were something else all together. Hermione had once heard tales of a demon called the screamer during one of her sleepovers with her muggle friends. This demon had this scream, hence the name, that could literally kill a person. The pitch of their scream was higher then the octave needed to break glass, it was said all the worlds agony, trauma, pain, and fear were laced in those screams. It was these demons Hermione thought off as Nicholas gripped his head, his hands pulling at his hair, removing clumps. His eyes were pressed together so tightly not even a slit could be seen.

"What are you doing to him?" Hermione managed to talk.

"If you are lucky you will never know." His tone was made to frighten her and it did. Her fear was making her sweat and shake, it made her chest tighten to a blinding pain.

"Please stop! Leave him alone!" She couldn't take the cries any longer or else she would start screaming too.

"My name!"

"Voldemort!" She cried out as he released her neck, the lack of oxygen to her body making her legs useless, causing her to collapse on the floor.

"How do you know that?" He bellowed.

She was sobbing. She was sobbing in fear, in pain, and in regret for breaking so easily. The brunette had willingly given up vital information about herself. She thanked merlin her grandparents were from the states, Voldemort would never find them in England.

"I can't." She whispered, her fight leaving her as she mentally berated herself.

"TELL ME!"

"No'

"TELL ME!"

"Go to hell."

A dynamit force entered her mind causing shock waves to ripple through her body. Her body tensed at the invasion, failing to block the memory of her first day in Diagon Alley. Before the memory could go on for any real length in time she managed to construct her security. It didn't stop him though with his attempts into her memories. She kept her wall during it. She was getting nauseous though, if she didn't get a break soon she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay conscious. Luckily he relented on his offensive strike.

"TELL ME GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!"

"No!"

He lowered himself down to her eye level, since she was kneeling. "Tell me or I promise you wont like what will happen next."

Hell, she thought, if I'm going to die might as well do it pissing off the man I hate the most. She smiled evilly, "No."

"You asked for it my darling, remember ...this was your own doing." His wand never moved while his lips did. "Confringo."

Hermione waited for her to combust in flames but it never came. Instead the most horried noise in the world reached her ears. She snapped her head to the side wishing it would have broken. Nicholas Prince was alight with fire. His skin was charring as he screamed bloody murder. His hair sizzled, as his eyeball popped out, and his skin began to melt - morphing into clumps of deformed features. Everything just stopped for Hermione. Never, not once was she the cause of the death of an innocent person. While Nicholas was a deatheater he was also a young, impressionable, innocent boy. She caused his death. _No no no no no it was supposed to be me!_ That thought was repeating over and over like a broken record. It made her sick, literally. The small contents of her stomach now smeared across the ground and her face. The sobs and dry heaves never lessened as her vision dimmed. The reality of what she just, inadvertently, did and how dark Tom Riddle truly was, hit her hard. She killed Nicholas Prince. Severus Snape's grandfather. Oh holy fuck! She just killed Severus Snape. With that she gave in to the swirling blackness that was calling to her.

**A/N;**

**Hello! **

**I must first say I am extremely sorry I did not post very well recently. I got really busy with preparing for classes and work and this was put on the back burner. Also, I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted this chapter to go. I must say though, I do like this chapter.**

**Secondly, I would like to say a little on the demon I mentioned in this chapter. If you really do not believe in ghosts, spirits, or demons then ignore this paragraph. Since I have warned you all I will not be tolerant to people leaving comments about how stupid I am for talking about this. I know someone who is really heavy in the world of paranormal activity. The demons, The Screamer, is an actual demon. Unlike in my story the Screamer really can't hurt you beside possibly busting your eardrums. This demon does scream extremely loud but they are usually never close enough to hurt you. Instead it's like ringing in your ears, except its screaming, sounding as though it is miles away. Now, if anyone wishes to correct any of this information, add to it, or comment on it please be my guest, just no insults on me believing in these things-I warned you lol.**

**Thirdly, I absolutely must address a reviewer- readingobsessed. When I read your review I must say that it completely made my day. I have gotten plenty of reviews in my history of writing. See I've been on fanfiction for a couple of years now. But I was much younger and usually forgot stories due to life and when I would go to login forget everything. But I have been here for awhile. Anyway, like I said I have gotten a fair share of reviews but never like yours. It was sooo...aspiring! Your in depth, thorough review really made me smile. So I must say thank you so very, very, very much!**

**Fourth, I hated killing off Nicholas Prince but it had to happen. I felt as though if it was anyone else it wouldn't have the same effect. She wouldn't be as devastated, ya know?**

**Finally, read-review-enjoy!**

**- Maria**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

_"Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever." - Keri Russel_

Hermione stared at the stone wall without blinking. Her eyes were burning and her vision was blurring but she didn't register it. She didn't register anything. Not when Jasmine sat down and checked her for a fever. She didn't register when Dumbledore came to check on her. She didn't register it when she was being looked at by a St. Mungo's healer. For the past two weeks Hermione would lay in bed all day staring at her stoned wall. The only times she moved was when she needed to use the bathroom or during the one and only meal of the day she would eat. She was utterly numb.

Everything was a background she never acknowledged. The only thing Hermione did acknowledge was Snape. Severus Snape. She killed Snape. The man who kept Harry alive since he started at Hogwarts. He was never going to be born. What was this going to mean for Harry? Did Voldemort ever search out little Harry Potter now that there was no young Severus Snape who heard half of a prophecy? Does he succeed in killing Harry in their first year having Quirrel trying to jinx his broom? Did she just alter the future for the better or worse? If it was for the worst just what kind of future would she be going back to? Would she know Harry? What about Ron? If she never met Ron then she wouldn't have met the other Weasley's. Which would mean Fred wouldn't know who she was.

The thoughts were troubling her; keeping her lost in this hypnotic trance. Nothing could break her from the 'what if' questions and guilt. It was consuming her, leaving her a hollow shell. A part of her was screaming to find someone and show them her memories- they would sentence Tom with the Dementor's kiss. It would get ride of him. She couldn't though! She was numb not only mentally but also physically. She could care enough to bother! The self hatred, guilt, and pain was keeping her from caring. She was wallowing in her self-pity. She just could have possibly destroyed every single thing she was fighting for. If Harry dies in his first year it was her fault for taking away Snape who had protected him. It was all her fault because she didn't kill Voldemort the moment she saw him.

With that realization she snapped. She should have killed him to begin with. Why was she being so fucking selfish? Who cares if she got arrested and kissed for killing Tom, at least everyone she loved would be alive. Her fingers tingled as she wrapped them around the wood of her wand. Her feet hit the floor and she walked in a zombie like state out of the girls dorm. It was only when she hit the hallway did she realize it must have been extremely late at night. The torches along the walls giving the only light, and it was very dim lighting. Her mind kept spinning through the thoughts of Snape. Of Ron and Harry. Of her and Fred. Of Ginny and George. Of Arthur and Kingsley. Of everyone they lost. Their deaths, their lives, their memories running around her mind, edging her foward. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. It was all his fault. He had to pay. If she died while doing it then all the better for her. What did she lose by dying? Nothing because all the people she loved will still be alive, that is all that really mattered.

The head boys dorm was now in front of her. She couldn't remember how to get in though. She needed to get in. She would not turn back around. As if her thoughts spoke outloud, there in the doorway was Abraxus Malfoy. She reacted without hesitation.

"Stupefy!" Hermione spoke monotonously.

"Obliviate." The far too familiar voice spoke from behind her forcing her to understand she had been set up before a swirl of white light consumed her wholly.

**A/N:**

**I know it is an extremely short chapter but it was necessary. I wanted to give a little insight on what Hermione was feeling. I had a review saying now she could show everyone her memories and it will all be over. I couldn't let it be that simple. And I am sure Tom would have never let her, someone who is not his follower, remember something so important. I can see Tom killing the person straight out, except he is intrigued by her! More will be explained in my next- and it will be longer!- chapter. Thank you everyone for the reviews, I hope you aren't too disappointed with this chapter.**

**Kelsie! How was it? And what exactly is it? The pictures looked like it was fun!**

**- Maria**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

_"Three things cannot be long hidden; the sun, the moon, and the truth." -Buddah_

Hermione blinked against the offending light before she allowed her gaze to focus on the hospital wing. Madam Colflax stared sadly at her as she forced herself into a sitting position. The brunette was really confused. The last time she had woken up in the hospital wing she remembered everything that had happened the day before, this time the night before was completely lost to her after she left the library, running away from Nicholas. "What happened?" She croaked as she reached for her water feeling as though her limbs were made of led.

"We have been wondering the same thing Ms. Faye. Please tell me the last thing you remember, dates and times."

Hermione's brow creased with confusion as the medi-witch conjured a clipboard, quill, and chair. What the hell was going on? Putting down her glass she cleared her throat before apprehensively speaking, "I was working on my potions project with Nicholas Prince and Abraxus Malfoy in the library last night, November 7th. Abraxus left to do work on his own. Around ten I left Nicholas and went back to my dorm... that's all I can remember..."

"Oh dear.." Madam Colflax had been writing on her clipboard when she finally stopped and locked eyes with Hermione. "Last night you were found unconscious at the bottom of a staircase my girl." She paused, obviously having trouble speaking. Hermione once again found herself thoroughly confused. Why was she unconscious at the bottom of the stairs? What happened? "Today is November twenty second Hermione."

"What!" Hermione shrieked, freaked out. She had no recollection of the past two weeks? What the hell happened to her? She couldn't have fallen that hard, could she? She had to because no memories or even feelings of the past two weeks was hitting her.

"There is more dear." At this the woman looked as though she wished to cry, making Hermione's heart beat erratically. "Two weeks ago Headmaster Dippet informed the school that Nicholas Prince had been found in the forbidden forest, apparently one of the magical creatures stumbled across him and..." here she drew a deep shaky breath, "destroyed his body, which had already been dead for some time."

"Nicholas..." Hermione whispered. Her mind was running a mile a minute trying desperately to grasp onto something. A nagging feeling was pulling at the back of her head but she couldn't understand why. What did it matter though? Nicholas Prince was dead. Snape's grandfather was dead. This thought caused unwanted tears because it meant Snape was now never going to be born. The timeline had changed.

"Oh dear." The healer worried. Hermione wanted to yell at her, tell her to stop with the dears, to stop being so horrible at consoling someone, but she was crying hysterically at the news that Severus Snape would never exist, "You reacted badly to the news last time. You didn't speak, barely ate, and never left your room."

Hermione looked down at herself. Through her blurry, water filled vision she noticed her body did look undernourished, not at all like the body she kept fit. She needed the toned body for battles, why would she let herself go so badly for a housemate she only slightly cared about. What really happened? Why did she feel like the story was missing a huge chunk? It wasn't in Hermione's nature to hide and mope away, she retaliated, she fought, she didn't run. Something wasn't right, but she would never know now, would she?

HPHPHP

HPHP

HP

Hermione stood outside the Slytherin common room with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. One would think knowing that she lost her memory of the past two weeks they would tell her the password had changed. But no! She was stuck outside of the damned thing wishing she could hex the stupid picture. She smiled wickedly as she thought of the guardian, Hades, running out of his scenary as she cursed apart his frame.

"Err..." Hermione snapped out of her daze to see Vincent Crabbe standing behind her. She looked at him quizzically before turning back to the portrait. She probably looked insane to him but honestly she could care less. Half the school thought of her as some psychotic girl. Shaking her head mentally she looked back at the deatheater she had barely spoken to.

"I don't know the password."

"Oh... it's mentality."

At the precious word the portrait swung open, but not before Hades was able to flip Hermione the bird. She felt her jaw drop at his audacity but then she remembered he protected the Slytherin students so she couldn't expect much better from him. Stepping through the portrait she was shocked to see a party in full swing. She frowned as Crabbe closed the door behind them. The room quieted and looked at her as though they hadn't seen her in years. If Madam Colflax was right she did drop off the face if the earth for two weeks.

"Ahh welcome back Hermione." She turned to see Tom sitting in the most comfortable armchair in the whole room, a group of deatheaters around him, "Do you like your party?"

"My party?" If she was confused before she had no idea how to describe her state of mind now. This was absolutely insane.

"Yeah. Tom threw this party for you." A girl, Shannon, spoke up from the crowd. "He knew you were feeling better and coming back tonight!"

The whole concept did not sit well with the eighteen year old girl. Why would he throw a party? For her of all people! And how did he know she was feeling better. She had no visitors. This was really doing her head in and it wasn't what she needed now. What she needed was to go crawl in bed and think over the news she learned today. What did Nicholas's death do to her future?

"You are going to stay right?" Tom asked feigning hurt. Knowing it would look odd if she refused she nodded and the head boy smiled. This was the scariest thing she had ever seen. It wasn't a smirk or a plastered on grin. The form his lips took was a genuine smile. He patted an empty chair right beside him, "Well come sit down and rest."

Slowly and mechanically Hermione took a seat besides the man she hated the most. The people began to move again and a drink was placed in her hand. She felt as though she was someone else from where she sat, facing the whole room, being able to see what everyone was doing at one time. It was new and it was nice. Over the loud music, chatter, and laughter she heard a voice she wished she never became accustomed to.

"Are you feeling better Hermione?"

Her brown eyes locked with his hazel. What was he playing at, being so nice? Something really had to be wrong. "A little."

"Good." He looked up to Abraxus with Jasmine and smiled at a story they were rehashing for the listening audience. "That was a nasty fall."

Her body tensed slightly, "You were there?"

"So was Abraxus. We were coming back from the library and saw you go down."

"You did?"

"Tom also carried you to the hospital wing!" The girl Shannon spoke with a sigh, as if it had been something dreadfully romantic. To Hermione it was stomach churning. He had touched her!

"You took me to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked with disgust when Shannon's attention was brought back to a sixth year girl.

"Whatever is the matter? You didn't actually expect me to leave you there, did you Miss. Granger?"

"Well actually I di...what did you just call me?" It hurt. Her chest hurt so badly. Her heart must have exploded with how fast it began beating it had to.

"That's your name isn't it? Hermione Jean Granger. Born September nineteenth nineteen-seventy-nine to muggles. Your best friends were Harry James Potter, Ronald Billous Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley. You secretly married a Fred Weasley during a war. A war your little scar headed friend thought he could end by actually being able to kill me."

She couldn't breath. Her chest! It waa burning. Her breaths were coming in short wheezes as she tried to get enough oxygen into her bloodstream. She couldn't though, it was as if the air was starting to being taken away from her. Why? This wasn't possible, this wasn't happening.

"It's absolutely astounding how far you traveled back." The conversation was heard by none other. "Really, who would have thought it possible? It's magic at it's best. To know the future and having a chance to change it. You can't though Hermione Granger. Not to the future you so desperately crave. You can't because you can't kill me. I am not only physically stronger then you but I am also more mentally stronger and magically. You can't and will not destroy me."

How? This was all she could focus on. He knew everything, it was all over. He will kill her. She failed every person she loved. She failed every person who fought against Voldemort. But how?

"How?" She whispered, all the energy she had was gone, focused on the fact that she was screwed.

"You were unconscious."

Of course! Just like Doumbledore. She should have known.

"I must be going now." He stood up, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear in the room. A chorus of 'goodnights' could be heard before attention was diverted once more. His voice dropping once more so only she heard. "After all, I must get rid of Potter's grandfather if I'm going to fix my future mistakes."

With that he strode of the room leaving Hermione to calculate his words. As they replayed in her head she heard silence. It was as if everything froze around her, leaving her with just his parting words. He was going to kill Harold Potter. Which meant he will be killing James Potter. Whic meant killing Harry, her Harry. Her best friend. Her brother. She was up out of her seat and chasing after him. The halls were deserted making her wonder how long she had been seperated from the real world in her shock. Her feet traveled faster then she ever thought possible. The path towards the tower felt weird to her but familiar at the same time. As she rounded the corner she spotted him.

"RIDDLE!" She shouted in desperation. He turned and instantly their wands were aimed at each other. He stalked closer.

"Really Hermione?" He asked with boredom in his tone. "Didn't we just go through this? You cannot beat me."

"I can't let you kill him." She spoke weakly.

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

"I don't know." She felt a tear fall as she lowered her wand. He was right. She couldn't fight him. "I will do anything though." She walked closer to him until his wand was pushing painfully into her throat. "I will do anything you want, just don't kill him."

"What will you give me that more valuable then killing Harold Potter?"

"What did you want?"

"I want you to work for me." He lowered his wand and stepped until their chests were touching. "You are brilliant, I am brilliant, together we will find a way to make horocruxes completely indestructible."

"No!" She tried to step away but he wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her back to him.

He used his wands tip to brush her hair to the side, "Then know Harold Potter dies tonight."

He went to walk away but she grasped his shirt in her hands forcing him to stay. "Okay! Okay, I will..."

Wasn't she practically singing Harry to certain death anyway by helping Voldemort? No. If she kept herself alive and this times Harry Potter then she could live to go home and tell them how she made them indestructible. This was brilliant! But she wouldn't be able to go home. By agreeing to this she was pretty much giving herself to Voldemort. Maybe this was pointless! No, she mentally beat herself. She was brilliant, even Tom said so. She will make sure someone knows how to fix what she was about to do.

"Wonderful." He smirked and reaffirmed his grip on her waist, "Now to seal the deal."

He swooped in and kissed her hungrily. She whimpered and attempted to free herself but her fighting caused Tom to bite her lip hard enough to make her bleed. A unusual tingle spread over her lips right before he pulled back. Blood leaking from his own lip. Oh god, what did he just do? She read about this type of deal. In her time they were illegal. Blood deals were a form of ill thought out magic. Once the deal was complete or over you were still bound to the other person for life, always being able to feel them. She was seriously screwed.

**A/N: **

**Hello! Yay! I wrote and posted! I loved writing this chapter. It was so much fun! I really really REALLY hope you enjoyed it!**

**Traviswj- I really like your train of thought! While yes those were good ideas it wouldn't work well with my story and I feel like that's not Tom's style. I hope I didn't disappoint you!**

**Please read and review!**

**-Maria**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
><strong>_**"Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose." –Kevin Arnold**_

** Flashback **

"HERMIONE!" The brunette jumped as her friend assaulted her once she stepped out of the fireplace. She had just floo-ed over The Burrow from the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the summer. She was fourteen years old and though she had of course been ecstatic to see her family she loved being back in the wizarding world, even if she could use magic outside of school yet.

"How was your parents' doing dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she hugged her tightly making Hermione smile.

"They are wonderful; they are going to spend the remainder of the summer on a second honeymoon. So, thank you for having me." Hermione beamed.

"You are always welcomed my dear." The matriarch said with another squeeze.

"Mom! You are hogging her!" Ginny whined before reaching around gripping the brunette's hand and whisking her away up the stairs to much surprise of the rest of the family. Once they were inside the youngest Weasley's room the door was slammed shut and locked. "So, I have to tell you something."

"Okay…?" Hermione asked while she removed her over shirt leaving her in a tank top. Knowing the Weasley's and Harry they were going to hit up the swimming hole once the girls removed themselves from the confines of their room.

"Fred was owling back and forth with someone this summer… a lot. And I think it might have been a girl." Ginny said nervously biting her lip, not wanting to hurt her best friend.

"Oh…." Hermione froze in searching for her bathing suit before letting out a long breath. She always had a thing for Fred Weasley and the only person to know was Ginny. She was also the only one who believed that Hermione and Ron would never work besides the two friends themselves. "Well it's not like I can stop him… we aren't together and he doesn't know." Hermione rounded on her friend, "And he won't know."

"I think you should really tell him Mione…" Ginny said while playing with the hem of her skirt. She knew how touchy her older friend was on this subject.

"No. Now let's get dressed and dropped the subject. You know the boys are going to want to go to the swimming hole."

Ginny nodded with a frown on her face, knowing her friend was a lot prettier then she gave herself for. However, right now was not the time to push the subject. Though Fred had been owling someone all summer Ginny still believed Fred might have a small thing for Hermione. When she stepped out of the fireplace he had stared at her for a few seconds before leaving the room with a 'hey'. Ginny decided maybe she would have to do some matchmaking, she cared about Hermione and she cared about Fred and the red head truly believed they will be the perfect couple.

**HPHPHP  
>HPHP<br>HP**

"Ronald don't you even think about it!" Hermione snapped her back to her best friend as she pulled her hair into a messy bun so she could lie out in the sun properly.

They were at the swimming hole and she had heard Ron sneaking up on her, probably to throw her in the water since she was not in the mood to go swimming yet but instead tan. She heard a frustrated groan and turned with a triumphant smirk on her face, her hands placed on her bare waist. She watched as Ron gave her a once over before turning around, just like every other summer they have spent together. They both knew they would never work together but Hermione recognized Ron as being a young male while she was a young female in a black string bikini. She shook her head at the red head's retreating back and looked around to notice Fred and George smirking at her. Hermione blushed and her heart fluttered as she locked eyes with Fred. Taking a deep breath to keep everything normal and to calm herself, she pointed her finger at them.

"Don't you even think about it you two!" Hermione shouted as they smiled deviously. She rolled her eyes before laying down on her stomach, her eyes closed and Ginny besides her. The tanning was calming and gave Hermione time to relax but the silence the two girls were experiencing was interrupted as the boys climbed out of the water laughing hysterically. As the voices grew closer the two sister-like friends rolled over and sat up so they could chat with the boys.

"Are you losers ready to come in? We want to play Chicken." George complained dropping down on the towel next to Hermione. Hermione frowned as he shook his shaggy long hair and whipped her with water.

"I believe we have some girl stuff to talk about." Ginny stated staring at Fred who pushed her over on her towel to join her.

"Oh please don't let us stop you." Fred gestured them to continue. Hermione stared at her hands as she felt her blood pump faster just from his closeness. Hermione glanced out of her eyes to see Ginny with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Very well." She turned to Hermione, "You told me Viktor wrote you this summer but not about what? Did he want to get back together like I said he would?"

"Viktor?" George asked looking to Hermione in shock, "As in Krum?"

"Yes." Hermione said her face flushed.

"Is your ex trying to get back with you?" George asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." Hermione was positive her face could not get any redder. She glanced to Fred who was just staring at her emotionless and Hermione felt her heart get heavy. "I need water, I am going to get some from the house, and does anyone want some as well?"

A chorus of 'me's' echoed in the clearing and Hermione shook her head with a half-smile at her friend's laziness. She stood up and pulled on a baggy t-shirt to cover herself appropriately and started the long walk to the house. She had just left the swimming hole behind her when someone wrapped a hand around her arm and pulled her against a tree, out of sight. Hermione gasped and reached for her wand but upon noticing it was Fred she stopped.

"What the hell are you doing, scaring me like that?" Hermione snapped slapping him on the arm.

"Ouch woman, don't be so abusive!" Fred joked but then his voice turned serious, "What the hell are you doing talking to Krum?"

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him, "I am allowed to talk to Krum or if you don't remember I am technically single."

Fred ran his hand through his shaggy hair, "I don't want a relationship right now Mione."

"And that is your choice which I respect." Honestly it hurt like hell but what could she do? She was not a clingy girl and would not become one, especially with someone who wasn't her boyfriend. Yes Fred knew of her feelings and he cared deeply about her. She was the girl he had been owling all summer, they talked nonstop and been getting to know each other. Fred claimed to want to be with her but not ready. Hermione couldn't change his mind and she wasn't about to try. She did not need the mane she cared for more than night and day. It would be nice to be with him, but she would not die without him no matter how bad it hurt. "You cannot expect me not to talk to other guys. You said you didn't want to be a couple. Just some flirting and fooling around, am I correct?"

"Hermione…" Fred groaned placing his forehead against hers, "Come on…"

"Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And what did I say?"

"You said we can do what I want but if someone comes along for both we will give them a try because after all I don't want a relationship."

"Good." Hermione let out a deep breath. She didn't want him to see anyone else. She wanted him to be hers. His blue eyes stared deep into her brown and Hermione felt herself falling deeper for the mischievous twin. When she was around Fred she was someone much more relaxed and she loved. He made her want to do stupid things and have fun. Let her hair down every now and then. "If you don't mind I am going to get the drinks."

"Are you going to answer him back?" Fred asked turning to watch her walk away. His hands were balled into fists showing his attempt to control his anger.

"Yes Fred I am. He wants to get together; he is coming to England to take me out this summer." Hermione had no clue why she said yes to Krum's date offer. She didn't want anyone besides Fred. However Fred didn't want her as wholly as she wanted him. She felt the burn of tears making its way up but she kept her face stoic. No, she would not cry because of a boy… well she would not cry in front of the boy who made her cry.

"Oi Fred, where are you?" The voice of George drew closer causing Hermione to give Fred a smile. A halfhearted smile that actually looked more like a grimace. She closed the distance between them and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before turning a rushing off to the house.

** End Flashback**

Hermione stared out over the Great Lake her eyes filled with tears as she remembered her past, or what would become her future. It had been two days since she agreed to help Voldemort and she had kept to herself remembering all those that meant everything to her, specifically Fred. She removed her wedding rings out of her shirt and removed the chain from around her neck. She unclasped the jewelry and allowed the diamond and diamond band to clink together into her hand. Her engagement ring sparkled with the setting sun as tears leaked unwillingly from her eyes.

She slipped the dual rings onto her finger and let the tears flow freely. What was she doing? Why was she helping him? Why didn't he just kill her? He knew she was a mudblood and he hated them. He was bent to destroy them, so why didn't he destroy her? Sure, she was extremely smart but not the smartest. Now that he knew the horocruxes had defects he could easily fix them himself. He saw all he needed to when he invaded her mind while she lay unconscious. She stared down at her ring and let out a loud sob.

"I'm sorry Fred…" She whispered. The crunching of leaves had her jumping in fright. She turned to see none other than the star of her nightmares walking towards her. He stopped besides her and glared at her ring finger but she did nothing to try and cover up her rings. Why should she? He knew everything.

"Why do you even have those? It's a piece of metal." He asked, obviously confused, "Plus he is dead."

Hermione ignored the dead jibe and took a deep breath, "It's white gold… my favorite. He always knew my favorite."

"I don't really care what he knew." Tom spat growing angry. Hermione sighed and just looked at him.

"What do you want Riddle?"

"You are going to join me tonight." He ordered not at all worried about what she wanted to do. Not that she had anything to do but it was still very rude of him. Hermione snorted lightly at her train of thought. Yes she had to be going insane, she actually for a second thought about reprimanding him for not asking her. He was Voldemort though. She was his slave now, she worked for him. She was the dirt he could push around because he held a much too important life over her head. She had no choice but to be kicked around and told what to do.

"Where are we going?" She decided this approach might work. When his lips curved into an evil grin though she frowned, knowing she wasn't going to like this.

"I have a deatheater meeting tonight, and you will attend."

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Wow oh wow. Man my life got hectic. My older brother got in a massive car accident, might have to use a wheelchair or walker for the rest of his life. I was in the hospital due to an extremely nasty cough only to find out I now have asthma and bronchitis. I sound nasty. I really do. Lol They sent me home with a shit load of medicine. In less than a month, November 19**__**th**__**, I have my son's MASSIVE first birthday party I have been planning every day. School seems to be getting worse and worse with giving me breaks between papers. Work is work and I hate it with a passion. So I am looking for a much better paying job. My best friend is moving to South Carolina by March the latest. November 28**__**th**__** is my son's actual 1**__**st**__** birthday and we are having an immediate family birthday party to plan. December 15**__**th**__** is my one year wedding anniversary. December 20**__**th**__** I turn 21 years old. Then Christmas, then my sister's birthday, then in January I am having my massive 21**__**st**__** Atlantic City party to plan for. Yeah. I am really, really busy. So this may not have been my best chapter. I am going to be throwing in more and more flashbacks for a little while. Mostly of Fred and Hermione's relationship and of the great battle. Okay so, you know the routine. Read- Review- enjoy! **_

_**I will attempt to start the next chapter today.. can't be positive.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:  
><strong>_**"It is Better to be hated for what you are then loved for what you are not." –Andre Gide**_

~*~*~Tom's P.O.V~*~*~

Tom sat in his high backed chair, his feet planted firmly on the floor and his eyes trained on the door. His meeting would be commencing soon and he was curious to see how it would go. This would be the first time that someone who wasn't a deatheater or being tortured would be sitting in on one of their meetings. Tom watched as Abraxus waited next to the door, every now and then his eyes glancing to the girl next to his master. Tom narrowed his eyes slightly as Abraxus' gaze stayed longer than normal. The blonde spotted the glare he was receiving and quickly down casted his eyes.

Tom turned to look at the time traveler to find her staring at her hands in her lap. She was sitting on a smaller chair then his besides him. He couldn't help but feel victorious when it came to Hermione Granger. She had fought so hard but it wasn't enough. Knowing the truth now he could honestly say she couldn't defeat him. Honestly, if the supposed 'savior' of her time, the boy who was meant to beat him, couldn't beat him then what made her so special? Feeling his hard stare on her she lifted her brown eyes and locked their orbs.

"Why do I have to be here?" She asked her voice soft.

Tom was about to reply when he noticed she was playing with the wedding rings she still wore on her left hand. He felt his blood boil at the sight of the white gold jewelry. He hated that she wore those stupid, insignificant circles of gold. Why did she wear them? Her beloved was dead. Why didn't she just get over it? He quickly tore his gaze away from the offending rings knowing he will never make sense of what people call love.

"I said so, that's why."

"I'm not a death eater." She said, her voice raising an octave.

"Nor will I ever taint my army with your blood."

"Oh. A jab at my heritage. How painful." She snapped her eyes ablaze with fury. "You don't want me to taint your precious followers and yet you have kissed me…"

"That was to seal the deal, and you know it. Don't try to look more into the matter." Tom snapped his irritation rising. He noticed Abraxus trying to look like he wasn't listening but he knew the blonde was unable to control himself. Well, Tom would just make sure that Abraxus learns that it is rude to eavesdrop. He was just reaching for his wand when the brunette besides him spoke up again.

"What about your dorm Riddle?" She smirked at him, "What deal were you trying to seal there?"

He moved faster than she could have ever anticipated. His hand was wrapped tightly in her curls and he jerked her head closer. She let out a cry of pain. The death grip he had on her locks felt as though he was trying to rip out every little strand she owned. Tom felt his anger boil over at her. How dare she? Who did this little bitch think she was? Did she think he ENJOYED those kisses? Did she think he wanted them? Did she think he would ever lower himself to the likes of her?

"Do you remember who you are dealing with here?" He hissed lowly, their faces inches apart, "Do you remember who has the power, the control?"

"You don't control me you evil bastard!" She spat.

Tom's face twisted up with cruel glee. His free hands lead his wand to her exposed throat. Slowly he traced her skin with the tip of his wand. He noticed her breath hitch in fear. "Oh Miss. Granger, that is where you are mistaken. You are mine now, and you know this. When I tell you to do something you will do it. When I tell you to be somewhere you will be there. And if not." His smile turned evil, "If you do not obey me I will gladly have you sit restrained while you watch the death of each and every grandparent of your beloved friends back in your time."

Her face twisted up but she said nothing. Tom then jabbed the wand into the hallow of her throat, making her wheeze but he didn't move the magical tool, "You belong to me now Miss. Granger. It would be best if you just accept your fate." He slowly removed his wand. "Now you will remain quiet tonight, do you understand?"

~*~*~ End P.O.V~*~*~

Hermione frowned but nodded as he released her hair. She quickly tried to move further away from him by scooting to the furthest side of her chair but he did not allow it. Instead he moved her chair so close to his that their arms were touching. His hand rested on her forearm but he said nothing, he just watched as his mindless minions entered the room. Hermione's eyes darted between the hands on her arm to Riddle's impassive face to his workers. The death eaters sent curious glances to their master's somewhat intimate position.

If he found her filthy why did he continue to touch her? She wanted to shout at the innocent looking head boy but she kept her mouth shut and her eyes locked on the ground. She felt dirty for being in the midst of a death eater meeting. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the silence. It was deafening and extremely creepy. She felt the hand slip off of her and she peeked out to see Riddle stand up.

"Tonight we are here to discuss the recruiting." He looked around to his kneeling peons. "Abraxus, any news?"

"My lord before Nicholas's tragic passing" Hermione inhaled sharply and loudly. Everyone looked to her including the Dark Lord. She tried to forget that Nicholas was now dead but she couldn't. It was eating her up every second of every day. Every time she thought of her semi friend she thought of Severus Snape. She would be returning to a future with no Snape. How drastically was her time line changed now? She spotted the burning fury in Riddle's eyes and quickly looked away.

"Continue Malfoy." His cold, harsh voice commanded but Hermione couldn't still feel his eyes upon her.

"Before his death Nicholas was working on some Hufflepuff's."

"Was he successful?" Hermione snuck a glance up to see Tom was still standing with his back to his followers, his eyes glaring at her. She felt her face flush but she decided to keep eye contact.

"Yes m'lord. They requested to come to the next meeting."

"Good. Watch them. You feel as though they are going to talk… make them not. By any means."

"You can't possibly mean torturing them!" Hermione gasped out unable to control herself. His eyes narrowed.

"If it comes to that then yes."

"How can you just sit there and feel like there is something okay with those methods?" She demanded now standing. Their faces once more too close for her liking.

"Did I give you permission to talk Miss. Faye?" The use of her fake surname made her realize that the only person he informed of her true identity must have been Abraxus. Hermione couldn't tell if that was a relief or a problem.

"I am not a goddamn dog." She gritted out. "Why don't you for once stay quiet?"

There was a collective murmur that ran through his followers and Hermione regretted her insolence when she saw a flash of red in his eyes. She attempted to step away from him but he gripped her arm with such strength she let out a yelp of pain, his nails digging into her flesh. He pulled her against his chest and looked at his men.

"You will wait here. Do you understand me?" His voice was deadly and no one dared to disobey.

Hermione attempted to struggle out of his grasp as he pulled her out of the room and to a deserted classroom two hallways away. As the heavy wooden door sealed shut his placed his wards, his grip never loosening. Hermione knew she was in trouble but she knew she would be in even worse trouble if she pulled her wand. Sure she had a big mouth but she was still smart enough to know not to use her wand. As soon as all his preferred wards were in place he slammed her into the wall, her head smashing against it. She momentarily wondered how many times she had to hit her head before she suffered brain damage.

"You are a right pain in my ass." He hissed, his arms gripping her upper arms with ferocity.

"Can you believe that isn't the first time I have heard that?" Hermione didn't know why she said it. Of course it was true but it just felt too light hearted for the current situation. She was unable to control it though; it slipped out all on its own.

"You have a smart mouth Miss. Granger." He paused then sneered down at her, "Or should I say Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione felt her heart clench in pain. The memories of her wedding hitting her full force. She struggled harder with more determination to get free as Fred's face popped into her head. What would he say if he saw her like this? This was not the Hermione he loved. She was a fighter and what was she doing? Taking the crap Tom Riddle handed to her. She jumped when she felt his hand slid slowly down her arm. She froze and gave him a calculating look. She felt his hand reach hers and his fingers grip her rings. Instinctively she clenched her hands into a fist and pulled her knee up catching his most sensitive area.

Riddle doubled over and Hermione just continued to stand against the wall. Her hand with her rings against her chest and she covered them protectively. She didn't try to run away because she had nowhere to go. She wouldn't be able to unlock his spells and they were extremely way too high up for her to even think of leaving that way. Instead she just waited for him to catch his breath while she hides her ring finger behind her right palm. Eventually he straightened up and before Hermione could even brace herself he backhanded her, sending her to the ground. She gasped and glared at him.

"You are _really_ testing my patience Hermione." He gritted out, his face still flushed from his groin attack. "I am even questioning whether to keep you alive. Why do I need you? You already told me all I need to know about my horocrux problem."

"Then kill me." Hermione spat. And she wasn't scared. She wanted to die. She killed Snape. She already screwed up the future by allowing Riddle to know about it. She had no clue what she would be going back to. Why not end it here and remember life the way it used to be? Riddle had his wand out now, pointed straight at her heart, his eyes betraying nothing.

The first spell to leave his wand sent her into a convulsion of twitches as pain wracked her body making her bite her lip until it bleed. The pain was unbearable and even though it lifted quickly it left her sore and wanting to cry. A slicing hex to her stomach had her gasp at the sting of the flesh slicing open. A few more deep gashes along her body and Hermione felt her head bob as the feeling of drowsiness began to descend over her. Her fingertips and toes were cold and she knew the lack of blood was beginning to affect her. She dropped her body to the floor and allowed her head to lull to the side. She watched as Riddle stepped closer and she realized she regretted her decision to die. Her heart began to pump even harder with her fear. She changed her mind but it was too late. Riddle kneeled down in her blood so his face was in her barely there vision.

"Don't worry; you aren't getting out of this that easily."

**HPHPHP  
>HPHP<br>HP**

Hermione woke up to warmth surrounding her and she dug herself deeper into the oversized bed. The fluffy comforter pulled high under her chin, her eyes still closed. She rolled over, ignored the aches her body screamed with. She felt her body contact with another. She froze unable to remember going to bed with anyone the night before. Honestly the night before seemed a little hazy to her. Slowly she moved her hand over the few inches of bed sheet left between the two bodies until she touched the bare torso. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, terrified to see who it was.

"Do you mind, I am trying to sleep?" Hermione shrieked and back up, her eyes flying open as she recognized the voice. Riddle opened on eye, his arms behind his head, and gave her a questioning look.

Hermione bunched up the blankets around her and she made her way towards the side of the bed. Before she could place her feet on the ground she felt his arm around her waist and him pulling her back onto the bed, her eyes staring at the canopy of the bed.

"You need to rest some more. You lost a lot of blood last night." He said resituating himself onto his side. The previous evening seemed to bombard her like a ton of bricks.

"Because of you!" She snapped as she once again tried to leave the bed, her heart beating faster than ever before at the intimacy of the situation. Why was she in his bed?

"If I remember properly, which I do." He once again wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back down before remanuevering his hands behind his head, "You asked me to kill you."

"So why didn't you?" Hermione snapped.

This time she was sitting up on the edge of the bed, her feet on the floor and her vision spinning. She heard him sigh his annoyance before he once more retrieved her and brought her beside him, her back pressed against his front. Hermione felt her face flush. She could feel his pants material on her bare legs and his bare chest pressing against her shirt clad back. She stayed still as he held his one arm around her waist, keeping her in place.

"I don't follow other people's orders." He propped himself on his elbow and rolled her slightly so he could look at her. The casualty of the pose caught Hermione off guard. His black hair fell into his hazel eyes and she couldn't help but think of how handsome, how normal he looked like this. As soon as that thought entered her mind though Harry's vivid green eyes popped into her consciousness and she felt sick to her stomach because of her previous thoughts. "Are you going to relax? You will never heal properly being stiff."

"How am I supposed to relax being this close to you?" She whispered, still in disbelief in believing he was handsome.

"You will have to learn to. Obviously you need to heal and you will heal in here." He laid his head back on his pillow and pulled her closer, "If you aren't close you will run." Hermione turned to look at his wall her mind running a mile of minute.

"This doesn't bother you?" She asked feeling her eyes already begin to drop. She wondered whether he cursed her or not.

"You always opening your mouth when you shouldn't does."

Hermione wondered what he meant by that but before she could really delve into her thoughts she felt sleep demand her attention. For once she slept peacefully and when she awoke she was alone in the bed much to her relief. She pulled down the covers and stood when one of the doors that were closed in the room opened. Abraxus Malfoy walked through the door that Hermione could only assume was leading to Riddle's sitting room. Hermione gasped at the surprise guest. Abraxus looked her up and down slowly.

"Malfoy I would watch where your eyes are traveling." A sharp voice made them both jump. Hermione realizing she was only in a button up t-shirt that she could only assume was Riddle's quickly grabbed the robe off the back of the desk chair and pulled it on.

"Why is he here?" She snapped as she secured the material belt. The emerald green robe was oversized on her and obviously belonged to the man who made her life hell. He watched her raise a brow at her choice of cover up but she just stuck out her tongue. She knew it was childish but she wasn't about to over step her boundaries right now. Her hands were shaking from what she could only presume was from her lack of blood the night before. She did not have the energy or will to fight with the Head Boy.

"He is going to be keeping an eye on you tonight. I have a special meeting."

"What?" Hermione shrieked, "He is here to babysit me? You're joking right?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"It's a rhetorical question you dick!" Hermione snapped as she slowly made her way around the bed and towards the door, "There is no way you are keeping me here in your damn dorm."

Abraxus stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She frowned and pushed him. He didn't even sway, "Malfoy move it!"

"Sorry Hermione. You are to stay here tonight." Abraxus stated his arms crossed. It wasn't until that moment that Hermione realize how big Abraxus was.

"Why?" Hermione rounded on Tom. "Are you trying to make my life a living hell? Why the fuck can't I leave?"

"Because you and I need to have a talk when I get back tonight."

"I can do this little thing called meeting you back here later." Hermione snapped. Then something clicked, "Where is my wand?"

Then Riddle laughed, "You can get it back tonight. Stay here. Rest. We have a lot of research to do tonight."

Hermione felt herself pale as Riddle walked around her and to the door. He mentioned something to Abraxus who nodded and looked at her. Hermione sunk to the bed as Riddle left his room. Research? That meant they were going to be working on the horocruxes. Hermione felt sick to her stomach at the thought. She was not ready to willingly help the Dark Lord become even more invincible, but she had already agreed. She sighed and lay down on his bed. She glanced over to Abraxus.

"Am I screwed?" She asked and she noticed Abraxus' features soften. He walked over to her and sat beside her. For some reason she breathed easier with his presence, which was weird since she really didn't like the blonde.

"So, my grandson…?" He looked to her hopefully.

"His name is Draco and he is the biggest prat I have ever met… okay second biggest prat I have ever met. I don't think anyone can beat Riddle."

"So you're a mudblood?"

"Yes."

"You are different though." Abraxus stated and there was silence. Hermione stared off lost in her thoughts while the blonde seemed to do the same thing. Finally he broke the silence, "I think you might be screwed. But not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked flipping onto her back to stare at him. Even though she hated the blonde she felt a strange attachment to him. Nothing big just that she could talk to him and she had a feeling she should talk to him. He knew everything and he wasn't the one holding her life and others lives that she cared for in his hands.

"Maybe one day I will explain it if you don't catch onto it." He paused and stood up, "Are you hungry there is food in the living room."

"Okay." Hermione said then looked around. She blushed deeply, "Do you know where my clothes are?"

"Tom told me they were destroyed and that you would have to make due."

Hermione frowned. "Fine I will meet you out there."

**Author's note:**

**Slightly boring chapter, I know. It was needed though because the next chapter as long as it goes as I plan will be really long and really action, including something between Hermione and Tom. I hope you enjoyed it. I might be able to post tomorrow. It all depends on if Landon takes a nap. I will definitely try so it can be a Halloween special. And if not I hope you all enjoy your Halloween. I know I will. I am taking my son trick or treating and then going to a party at night. Super excited!**

**Oh on a side note. I am thinking about maybe making these two stories. I am NOT sure. I was thinking about it because this is Chapter 13- pretty far into it and they are not out of school yet. I might make it into two so it's not one large continuous story… I'll see. You'll see. We will all see. Any suggestions let me know 3**

**Maria**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:  
><strong>_**"What is in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."  
>-William Shakespeare<strong>_

Hermione just gaped at Abraxus. She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. The blonde was looking at her calculatingly just waiting for her to break. Hermione bit her lip harder and tried to look away, maybe she would be able to keep herself under control if she wasn't looking at him. A loud huff of annoyance from her 'babysitter' had her snorting in disbelief.

"Will you just tell me what is so bloody funny?" Abraxus gasped out.

"Nothing." Hermione managed to get out before she reclosed her mouth, not trusting herself. Abraxus raised a perfectly sculptured brow and she began to break out in giggles. Slowly but surely those small giggles turned into a full blown laughter.

The brunette was clutching her stomach as tears of laughter poured down her face. Abraxus turned red before looking straight forward. It wasn't that long until Abraxus was laughing right alongside with her. The brunette fell forward slightly and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Their laughter filled the empty Head Boy's room and helped relax some of the tension that had been suffocating them. As her laughter subsided she realized that Abraxus had tensed up.

"Well doesn't this look cozy?" The deep baritone voice of Tom reached her ears. Hermione glanced up and spotted his red tinted eyes glaring at Abraxus. Hermione had no clue why he was so angry, did he really expect her to just sit around and do nothing while he locked her away in his rooms under guard watch? Without a wand?

"It was." Hermione huffed only to have his eyes turned to her for a millisecond before going back to Abraxus.

"I think it's time for you to leave Malfoy." Tom left no room for argument or questioning. Not that Hermione expected the blonde to really fight to stay.

Once Abraxus was gone Hermione looked back up to Tom. Without a word he summoned a stack of books thicker than the size of her head. Rolling her eyes she grabbed the top book and leaned back against the couch. She decided to ignore the Head Boy and just concentrate on the reading material. It wasn't long until she was thoroughly absorbed in the text on her lap. She couldn't believe how informative these books were when in her time they searched high and low for books with this knowledge. Where had Tom hidden these?

She was so far gone in retaining the print before her that she never noticed Tom had not picked up a book. In fact besides sitting down on the couch, mere inches away from her, he hadn't moved. Instead his eyes were trained on her, unwavering and unblinking. Had she noticed this she might have been more on edge. It wasn't until he closed the small distance between them that she realized something was off.

Instead of continue the sentence she had been on she froze on a word. She could feel his breath on her and the warmth from his body. Slowly she tore her eyes away from the page and looked up into his eyes. Hermione unconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear and licked her lips in nervousness. She moved a little further away from him only to have him follow. She didn't think she had done something to upset him however she was wrong. The look in his eyes screamed anger and something else. Something she couldn't quite place. Feeling it would be best if she moved she went to stand up to have him grip her wrist and yank her back down onto the couch so her back was leaning against the arm rest and he leaned his body over hers.

"Ever heard of personal space Riddle?" Hermione questioned though she knew she should have stayed quiet.

"What is going on between yourself and Malfoy?" His voice was low and held a promise of danger.

"What?" His eyes flashed red but Hermione could honestly say she had no clue what he was talking about.

"I know you are not deaf Miss. Granger. Now tell me what I want to know."

"There is absolutely nothing going on between Abraxus and I, are you crazy?"

The mere thought of being with Draco Malfoy's grandfather had her skin crawl. Sure he was a good… friend was not the right word, nor was acquaintance though. Buddy would be the best way she could describe the blonde. Of course she never imagined putting any friendly term with a Malfoy descendant or any deatheater but he was the best she had. That thought made her frown. Had she not been sorted into Slytherin she would have probably befriended Harry and Ron's ancestors however they had only given her nasty looks because of the color she wore. It was ironic in a way. Not so long ago she had the same feelings towards the house of Snakes. Of course that feeling still lived inside of her but being grouped with them made her realize not all of them were horrendous.

"So he is Abraxus now huh?" He growled.

"That is his name."

"And what's my name?"

Hermione raised a brow, not completely understanding his line of questioning but knowing she had better answer anyway, "Riddle."

He pulled back with a humorless laugh. "So he is Abraxus and I am Riddle."

Hermione said nothing. She had nothing to say, what could she say? Why did he care how she referred to him or any other student in the school? Why was he so angry over a damn name? Hermione froze her train of thoughts. Did he _want_ her to call him Tom? She mentally shuddered; no she could not bare to call him that. It would be a worse sin that helping him. First name basis was not something she planned on being with the darkest wizard of all time. The black haired boy stood up from his spot on the couch and walked towards the fireplace. Feeling as though she was safer now she returned her attention to her text.

The once Gryffindor tried to put all her attention back on the book and on her research but she couldn't. She was now watching the Slytherin out of the corner of her eye and he had yet to move from his place in front of the fire. Part of her wanted to know what he was thinking but the other part was scared. Was he still angry and if so why? She pulled her eyes away from him only to hear him curse loudly. Hermione jumped off the couch and scrambled away from him not wanting to be in his line of fire but he never turned towards her. Instead he set the armchair on fire and stormed out of the room. Biting her lip she grabbed sighed. She still couldn't leave his room. Not without her wand and not in the outfit she was wearing. All she had to choose from was Riddle's clothes. Conveniently enough the man owned no pajama bottoms so the brunette was stuck wearing a pair of his boxers and an undershirt from his top draw. No, walking around Hogwarts in Tom Riddle's clothes was not an option. Reaching over the couch, minding the flames that were still burning she grabbed the book and went to sit on the kitchen counter. She would give him some time to cool down from whatever set him off before asking for her clothes and wand back.

* * *

><p>"Hey Abraxus!" Hermione called to the blonde and jogged to catch up to him.<p>

Abraxus gave her a small smile and slowed until she caught up. It was Wednesday and Hermione had yet to hear one word from Riddle. That night in his rooms she waited for over an hour before approaching his door. She barely raised her hand to knock on the wood when the door swung open. Her wand was thrown to her before the door was slammed in her face. Ever since then he had been… allusive. She wasn't going to call it evasive because he was not going out of his way to ignore her but he also wasn't going out of his way to speak to her.

Normally she would have been grateful for this change but she couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to him over and over. What happened to make him so angry? It obviously had to do with her since he was refusing to speak to her. No matter how many times she replayed that night only one thing really stuck out. It was the whole name thing. Why would he care if she called him either Riddle or Tom? Wasn't she just another nasty little mudblood to him anyway? Not even worth his time? Hermione shook her head and focused on Abraxus. She bit her bottom lip nervously before opening and closing her mouth several times.

"Out with it." Abraxus finally demanded, "You standing there gaping like a fish is unattractive on you."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Do you find anything attractive on me?" Of course it had been a rhetorical question. He was pureblood, she was dirt. There was no way he found even a strand of hair on her attractive so she wasn't expecting an answer so when he spoke she was thrown back into the confusing jumble in her mind.

"If I want to live I am will not answer that question."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Hermione had grabbed his arm and stopped his walking. The pale boy glanced around before looking back towards her.

"Don't worry about it."

"I am sick of hearing that, honestly. I am…" Hermione glanced left and right before dragging the aristocrat under a dark alcove. "I am being forced to help the damn dark lord that not only kills thousands of innocent people but my friends, my parents, and my husband. I am for some reason stuck in Slytherin when I am a Gryffindor and now I have a silent Tom Riddle. I am worrying about it! What the hell is going on?"

Abraxus ran his hand over his face in frustration. "Ask a question and I will answer it if I can."

"Is Riddle mad at me?"

"Yes and No."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said." He gave her a warning look that told her he wouldn't delve any further.

"Is it about the name thing?"

"Yes and no."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "Should I be worried for my life?"

"Yes… and no."

"Original Malfoy. Very original." She crossed her arms.

Abraxus sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. She tried to shrug them off but he kept them firmly planted. She knew she couldn't be mad at him. If she wanted answers she would have to go straight to the source. There was only two things wrongs with doing that. Usually any conversation she has with the hazel eyed boy ended up with him getting angry and her getting hurt. And the other thing was that he refused to speak with her! She couldn't very well figure out what was wrong when he was refusing to tell her!

"I'm sorry Granger." Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew he referred to her surname because she had used his on him. The way he spoke her name was so much different than the way his grandson spoke it. Hermione wanted to ask why he wasn't disgusted by touching her. Why he wasn't cringing for being in the same vicinity. She wanted to know the answers to all her questions but she didn't know how to word them. Sighing Hermione leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am just so tired of all this crap. I want to go home." She mumbled into his vest. He moved his head and rested his cheek on the top of her head. His back was still stiff and his hands still rested tightly on her arms but she knew this was his way of showing he cared. It wasn't the type of comfort she was used to but for now it worked.

"I don't think he is going to let you." Abraxus whispered.

"Neither do I. He probably won't even let me live." Hermione never thought that dying would scare her when she had lost all those she cared about but she had been so close to death just the weekend before that she knew she wasn't ready to die. She was in the past, where everything started. She could make it work now. She could fix what went wrong. She would try at least. And to try she had to stay alive for as long as she could.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:  
>"We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey."<br>-** **Kenji Miyazawa ****  
><strong>

Hermione felt someone shaking her softly trying to pull her out of her deep slumber. Curling into a tighter ball she slapped the hand away presuming it was Jasmine. The Slytherin girl was the only other female beside herself that had stayed for Christmas break. Hermione pulled the comforter tighter up under her chin and started drifting back into the dream world when the shaking began again. Hermione moaned and felt the hand pause momentarily before resuming its ministrations. Didn't the damn girl realize she wanted to sleep in on the first day of break?

Hermione rolled over and stretched before opening her eyes. Hermione lifted her lids and came face to face with a teeth gritting Tom Riddle who was sitting comfortably on the side of her. The brunette opened her mouth to scream in surprise when his hand covered her lips, muffling the noise. Still weary from sleep she couldn't stop herself from noticing how smooth his hands were when they could be so rough with their strength. Hermione struggled to remove his hand but instead he held a finger to his own lips and jerked his head towards the door.

It was then that Hermione heard the heavy footsteps heading up the stairs. It was the normal nightly inspection which was conducted by the Head of Houses. It was their way of making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. Hermione's eyes widened considerably as she pried his hand on of her mouth. Why was he in her room at one in the morning?

"What the hell are you doing here Riddle?" Hermione whispered furiously. His eyes narrowed slightly before answering. This was the first time he had been this close to her since the incident in his dorm, almost three weeks ago.

"You and I have somewhere to go." He spoke gently and Hermione wondered where that side came from.

"Are you crazy? Slughorn is coming!" She glanced around, "You have to hide!"

Hermione barely had a change to open her mouth when he wrapped one of his hands around her waist and used the other hand to rip the blanket off of her. Hermione flushed in embarrassment and anger as he looked her over from head to toe in her oversized long sleeve t-shirt and nothing else. The creaking of the floor boards outside the dorm had him waving his hand to close the curtains around the bed before flipping her onto her side and molding her body against his, pulling the blanket over their head.

Hearing the door open had Tom tightening his grip and Hermione ducking her head into his chest and fisting his shirt tightly. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and it wasn't because Slughorn was able to catch them at any moment. Her over accelerated heartbeat was due to the boy she was against and to her horror she wasn't disgusted. She couldn't help but notice the couture of his body or the way he held her.

The head boy knew she wouldn't move and yet he held her as though she was going to escape. She inhaled deeply to try and clear her mind but instead she inhaled his scent. Hermione bit her lip when she realized he smelled like fresh parchment. She hadn't realized she had relaxed in his hold until his hand began to move in circle along her lower back. The motions were slow and very intimate in her opinion. Her breathing turned shallow as she lifted her head to look at him. She unwillingly looked to his lips and paused on them as Slughorn closed the door behind him.

"Where are we going?" Hermione whispered moving back up to his eyes.

"To get a family heirloom, the Gaunt Ring."

Hermione stiffened as if she was a board. All her previous thoughts and feelings from only seconds ago shattered and left her feeling sick. Using all her strength she pushed him away disentangling their bodies. The brunette kicked off the blanket and stood up in anger. She was absolutely disgusted with herself. Her lapse in judgment had to be from being woken up. She would never have thought those traitorous thoughts had she been fully alert. She stormed over to her dresser and opened the bottom draw to pull out a skirt. With a flourish of her wand she transfigured it into a pair of blue jeans. She was pulled them on and reached into her top draw for her bra before storming into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she was back in her dorm to see Tom standing by the window next to her bed. Hermione huffed in anger before pulling her winter cloak and scarf from her trunk. She pulled these on and tapped him on the shoulder. She crossed her arms and waited as he turned around to face her.

"Let's go get your damn horocrux." She muttered fuming that she was forced to be a part of this whole ordeal. Tom's eyes widened slightly but not with surprise, more with realization.

"Oh so that's why you're mad!"

"Of course that's why I am mad!" She spat only to receive a shake of his head.

Without another word he led the way out of the dorm and towards the front doors. The walk was quick and quiet. Hermione wished she could turn around and just go back to sleep. They reached the front gates and once they were through the iron fences Tom pulled her close. She was rigid in his grip still angry about what happened only minutes before. How could she possible think those things? How was she not disgusted at the time? Tom chuckled softly.

"What the hell is so funny?" Hermione snapped looking up at him.

"You women get worked up over something so little." Hermione went to argue but he shook his head to silence her, "Quiet please, I have to concentrate."

Naturally Hermione would have just started making noises and ridiculous comments just because he told her to be quiet. However she was not in the mood to be splinched so with a tight lipped grimace she remained silent. It was only seconds until she felt the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a tube. Her breath was pushed out of her and when she landed she held onto Tom's arms as she tried to regain her balance. They had landed on a rock hillside and she had not been prepared for the drop.

"Hmm… a little off but a small walk and we will be at our destination." Tom said taking off at a brisk walk. Hermione let out a huff of air and followed behind him. They turned a corner and she spotted the massive mansion on top of the hill.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. It was Riddle manner. She had never before seen the castle like mansion but she knew that the Gaunt resident was just down the hill from it. Harry had explained in detail the eeriness of the house. There was no doubt in her mind that it was where he killed his father, his grandparents without a second thought. Tom looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Granger, hurry up please."

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten before taking off into the small shack that was the home of his mother. She glanced towards the fair skinned boy and wondered if that fact had any effect on him. His face gave away nothing nor did his posture. Hermione knew that Riddle hated his father; she learned how much hatred he held for the muggle from Harry. She never learned what he felt for his mother. It was his mother after all, he had to care for her in some manner, right?

"I am going to check the rooms, you look around here, don't touch anything." Tom warned. Hermione nodded as she began walking through the room.

She moved furniture with her foot and pushed dust around but she really didn't focus on the task given her. She had moved into the kitchen and went to open a draw when a movement in the corner caught her eye. Hermione gasped to see a huddled figure nursing a large bottle of what could only be alcohol. Hermione watched as he lifted his stringy hair and glared directly at her, the Gaunt ring evident on his finger.

"Who are you?" He spoke with a raspy voice. He pretended to sniff and gave her an evil grin. "You're a mudblood aren't you?"

"And you're a filthy old man." Hermione reached for her wand but he moved quicker than she believed he was capable of and summoned her wand from her.

"I haven't had the pleasure of a mudblood for quite some time." He spoke standing up a little shakily, licking his cracked lips.

"Nor will you have the pleasure tonight." A deep and deadly voice spoke from behind her. In a flash Tom was standing in front of her, his wand drawn and a look of pure loathing etched into his normally expressionless face.

"It's you again." The man spoke with disdain.

"Pleasure Uncle." Tom spoke his eyes glancing to the ring. "We can make this visit rather simple. First hand over the wands."

Hermione did not miss the flash of anger in his Uncle's eyes before he laughed coldly. "Do you really think I am that stupid?"

"Very well." Tom flicked his wand shortly and the hand that bore the red ring and held his wand was severed from his arm.

The man screamed in agony while Hermione flinched but did not shy away from the scene. She had seen worse during her time, she had seen Tom do worse. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind she felt as if she had seen a very traumatizing event involving the soon to be dark lord but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. The dark hair boy summoned her wand and passed it to her while the older gentleman fell to his knees grasping the stub of his arm that was spurting blood.

"You bastard!" The man cried out.

"That isn't the first time I have heard that." Tom laughed cruelly. He glanced over his shoulder, "I believe you owe my comrade an apology."

Hermione coughed in surprise at Tom's command. She wasn't the only one caught off guard by his demand. The last surviving Gaunt glared up at him through watery eyes. "Just like your filthy squib mother, fucking a worthless piece of dirt."

"Crucio!" Tom spat before Hermione could even open her mouth to argue that she and Tom were far from that type of relationship.

The man began twitching violently, his now missing hand kicked towards their feet. Hermione watched as Tom administered the curse over and over. The blood from his severed limb spraying along the cabinets. Making a risky decision Hermione lunged for the hand and disapparated out of the tiny shack, breaking through the wards. When she landed she found herself on the mountain top that she, Harry, and Ron had once camped out on during their horocrux hunt. She glanced this way and that to make sure Tom hadn't followed her. Looking down at the cold hand she pulled the ring finger off of the middle finger and felt a surge of magic run through her. She gasped as pain racked her body making her drop to her knees.

Hermione heard the telltale sign of apparition echo loudly behind her and through the pain she concentrated on another location and disappeared. She stumbled on her landing and fell onto the uneven ground of the waterfall top. Jagged rocks slit her hands and knees causing her to whimper. The pain from touching the ring continued to navigate through her body making unwanted tears spring to her eyes. She pushed herself off the ground and went to the edge. She glanced down to the seemingly bottomless waterfall and tried to open her hand. The pain was causing her muscles to twitch and she couldn't move her fingers to her will to open her hand.

Hermione screamed in pain and anger as she used her hand that held her wand to pry open her fingers. She pulled on her pointer finger and felt it move barely an inch. Her fingers were staring to turn black and she screamed in fright. She knew this was the same curse that destroyed Dumbledore's hand but it was moving much faster through her system. It must be because of her muggle born heritage.

"No!" Hermione heard Tom's voice and was shocked she didn't realize he had followed her again. The dark haired boy fell to the ground besides her and gripped her arm tightly in his grip. "You stupid girl!"

"Leave me alone!" Hermione shouted as she tried to yank her hand away. Her sudden movement sent another wave of pain through her body, worse than the others. She screamed in pure agony as the blackness began creeping further up her fingers and was now reaching her knuckles.

"Stop fighting me!" Tom demanded. Hermione tried to focus on his face through her tears. She noticed his worried eyes glancing between her and her now almost entirely black hand. She let out a sob and felt panic begin to take over.

"Please!" Hermione cried as her hand began to start burning. She wanted the pain to stop! "Tom, please!"

The head boy froze for only a second before nodding. He gathered her in his arms and holding her tightly disapparated back to Hogwarts. They were outside the gates and she started squirming in agony. "You need to be quiet." He spoke soothingly.

Hermione bit her lip roughly and nodded her head. Her stomach was beginning to cramp tightly and she prayed for unconsciousness. The darkness was at the edge of her sight but she was unable to grab it. She didn't want to feel the pain any longer. It was worse than the cruciatius even administered by Tom himself. He rushed towards the castle and straight towards his dorm. Luckily the sun was only beginning to rise and they ran into no one. Once they reached his dorm he barked the password and climbed in taking her straight to his bed chamber and laying her on his bed. As soon as she was out of his arms she began twisting and turning, screaming bloody murder.

"I'm doing this for your own good." Tom said lifting his wand. If she could control her movements she would have moved away from him but instead she just stared at him. His eyes were furrowed in worry and deep thought. She knew deep inside of her that he would not hurt her so with what little control she had she nodded. A quick red jet shot out of her wand and hit her before everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:  
>"I'm not confused, I'm just well mixed."<br>-Robert Frost**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly as the sun warmed her face. She remembered everything that had happened as clear as day. She remembered the pain and the agony. She remembered pleaded with the dark haired boy to help her. She remembered his look of concern and she remembered her hand. She clenched her eyes tightly shut as she moved her fingers in her left hand. They moved as they always had so slowly she opened her hand to see now blackness, just her pale skin, her palm wrapped in a bandage.

"You're awake." A tired voice spoke from beside her. Hermione looked up to see Tom sitting in an armchair besides her bed.

"You helped me." She pointed out. She knew that much was obvious or else she wouldn't be here right now. Tom said nothing but reached forward and wrapped his hand around hers gingerly.

"I told you not to touch for a reason." He gently traced his finger along her covered palm, "You will have a scar but that is all. Occasionally it will cause you pain as well."

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted as she wretched her hand away. She didn't like this Tom! He was caring and making her scared. He shot her a questioning look. "Stop being nice! Punish me for trying to get rid of the ring, do something, but don't be nice!"

"You don't want me to be nice?" He questioned with slight confusion in his voice. His eyes than darkened and before she could take it back he had pulled her up roughly out of his bed. She stumbled to her feet but had no time to collect her balance as he dragged her towards his living room. Hermione gasped at the soreness of her muscles but allowed his to pull her around. Tom pulled her around the living room couch and threw her to her knees in front of the coffee table. Hermione's eyes widened at the shattered piece of jewelry.

"I destroyed it?" She whispered.

"Ha!" He laughed cruelly, "You couldn't have destroyed it, it was destroying you!"

"Then who did?" She asked before slowly looking up at him. It was him. He had destroyed the ring and she knew it. His eyes told her all she needed to. He had destroyed his family heirloom. He destroyed the object he used for his first horocrux. "Why?"

"How dare you question me!" Tom shouted rounding on her.

Hermione flinched and shuffled back away from him. He towered over her, his glare sending chills through her body but then it hit her. Her chest constricted at the new revelation and her eyes grew to the size of saucers. He wouldn't hurt her. He didn't withdraw his wand, he didn't try to physically harm her, or even mentally! Hermione racked her mind for the last time he purposely hurt her. It had been the night he almost killed her, the night realized she didn't want to die. He didn't need her though. He couldn't have let her die by the ring's curse and just take the damned thing back and start his process. Instead he saved her…again.

"Thank you." Hermione forced out. It came out much easier than she expected and she watched as Tom took a step back.

"Excuse me?" He sneered.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered as she looked back at the ground, her mind running a mile a minute.

There was a silence over them. She couldn't figure out why he saved her. She couldn't figure out why she asked to be saved by him. Why did she stay quiet when they made their way through the school? She could have screamed bloody murder and have every teacher in the castle at their location within seconds. Instead she just gritted her teeth and dealt with the pain. She hadn't wanted Tom to get caught. She dropped her head into her hands and tried hard to focus on who he was.

"You need to rest some more." His voice was calm once again. Hermione nodded into her palms, "I will get your clothes, the house elves should have them ready by now."

"Wait!" Hermione called out. She knew she could make it back to her dorm room easily. She was a little shaky and thoroughly drained but it wasn't that far of a walk. "Can I stay here?"

Tom just stared at her. "What?"

"Can I-" She bit her bottom lip. A voice inside of her was screaming to leave. The thing was she knew she was safe here, so why not just stay? It would be easier than going back to her bed, "I want to stay here."

The seconds turned into minutes and Hermione felt her face flush. She slowly pushed herself off the floor, her legs wobbling slightly. She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared. She asked for just a robe and some shoes from the tiny creature who returned within seconds. Hermione slid the sneakers on and pulled her the robe, the whole time refusing to look at Tom. Honestly what had she been thinking? Was she that delusional to want to stay in the dark lord's bed? What about Harry? What about Ron? What about Ginny and Fred? She was betraying them all. Her body screamed these names over and over but a small section deep inside of her questioned why should she care? She was making her way towards the exit when he finally spoke.

"Stop."

She froze. Her body and mind where clashing against each other. The arguments about whether to flee or stay. Whether to turn or continue walking. She hadn't even come to a decision when she turned to face him. He looked to be having some inner turmoil of his own.

"I need sleep." He spoke his eyes hard. Hermione nodded and went to leave the room but he spoke again. "So do you."

"I know." She whispered her heart pounding furiously. _Run Hermione Run now! Leave while you can, before it's too late!_ Hermione's logical side knew she should listen to her inner voice and run but she couldn't.

"I can't sleep in any place besides my bed."

"Okay." Hermione played with the edge of her robe. "I can sleep on the couch."

There was silence, "Do you object to sharing a bed with me?"

Hermione snapped her head up and locked eyes with him. He was serious about it too. She furrowed her brow. She should leave. She should take back her request to stay but instead she found herself shaking her head. Neither said anything but instead he placed his hand on her lower back and led her towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Jasmine will you stop it?" Hermione said slamming her book shut. She was in the library trying to study but the Slytherin was currently bombarding her with questions.<p>

"Will you just TELL me?" Jasmine asked exasperated.

"Nothing is going on between Tom and I." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's why you weren't in our dorm last night and came to breakfast with him."

"We are working on a project together." Hermione said standing up to put her books away.

"Oh I know all about your project, but that project doesn't require you to spend the night in his dorm!" Jasmine whispered as they passed a table of Hufflepuff's.

Hermione forced herself not to blush. It was true their project didn't require it. However what happened had nothing to do with the horocruxes. Honestly, Hermione wasn't quite sure how to categorize what happened last night. She walked into his bedroom and together they laid down and went to sleep. No comments were made, no rules on where not to cross. They just slept. When Hermione woke up this morning Tom had laid out a fresh pair of clothes for her and a towel. She took advantage of the kindness and bathed in the warmth of the shower head. By the time she dressed and brushed her hair she was surprised to see Tom waiting for her in the living room. She was even more surprised when he opened all the doors for her with the excuse that she was still weak.

"You like him don't you?" Jasmine asked with a grin lighting up her face.

"Haven't we been through this already?" Hermione questioned stopping at a shelf and placing one of the texts back.

"Things change."

"Not this."

"And why not?"

"Because it's a laughable thought." Hermione tried to sound angry but she just couldn't muster up the energy. It must have been the weakness Tom had spoken about earlier.

"Is it because of your husband?"

Hermione froze and let her head rest against the wood shelving. Fred. The first guy she truly loved, the first guy to ever touch her intimately. Hermione felt dread and guilt consume every inch of her body as his smiling face floated across her mind. She shared a bed with Tom Riddle last night. The man who was the reason behind every pain she felt. Hermione shook her head to Jasmine's question and felt under her shirt for her wedding rings. She had replaced them on the chain after waking up the first time in Tom's room. Hermione knew how bad that thought was. The first time she woke up in his room. There were more than that once and she didn't have a problem with that fact when she should!

"Is it because of Abraxus?" Jasmine threw out causing Hermione to turn and look at her with a look of complete bewilderment.

"Abraxus?"

"Ya. Well Goyle said he saw you guys in an alcove a few weeks around and were looking pretty cozy, what was that about?"

Hermione racked her brain. She had been close with Abraxus for quite a while now but what alcove incident? And what exactly did she mean by looking cozy? Hermione frowned as she remembered Abraxus comforting her one day when she caught up to him. But cozy? It was obvious she was upset, not making moves on or with the blonde. Then again it was Goyle who commented on this scene. His grandchild and own son spoke tons about their intelligence.

"Yes, what was that about Miss. Faye?" Hermione jolted upright to see Tom standing at the end of the aisle, leaning on the shelves and his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Nothing. It was about nothing, honestly you two you're acting like you think Abraxus and I are an item."

"Well, over half the school thinks you are." Jasmine whispered causing Hermione to laugh out loud. Seeing she was serious Hermione stopped.

"Well they are all insane. I'm not seeing anyone!" Hermione said before turning on her heel to finish putting away her books, never seeing the calculating look in the Slytherin Heir's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So sorry for the long wait everyone! Honestly I had already written chapter 14 so it would be posted on Halloween as I had wanted. However I couldn't bring myself to post it. I felt like I FORCED myself to write it and I did not like it. I have to write as the creativity hits me. That's probably why I haven't posted much since I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story. Of course I have the overall timeline of what I WANT to happen but as every writer knows it's not that easy. However recently I forced myself to sit down and think and write. That is why you have so many chapters on this update. The juices just started flowing and I couldn't stop. I figured that since I make you guys wait so long between updates that I will treat you to all these chapters I have posted today. Hopefully you will all enjoy and please review! They make me happy! :-D

Oh and I would like to point out that a reviewer was right. Snape's mother would have been who Hermione had met, not his grandfather. However when I was writing it for some reason I was focused on how Severus is alive during their time, and for some EXTREMELY odd reason thought of him in a student's position. I am so upset with that MAJOR mistake on my part. You can ask my husband I was bitching forever about it because I felt SO stupid for doing that and that was another reason it took me so long to post. I was so angry at myself for that mistake and I was so disappointed. However, it's too late to change it and I am unwilling to throw away this story because of it. So if you guys don't mind I am going to leave it how it is.

And one last thing. I am having trouble with my internet and although I am typing up Chapter 17 as we speak I cannot post it until I have internet long enough again to work!

_**Maria**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"_**Christmas isn't a season. It's a feeling." –Edna Ferber**_

_**** Flashback****_

"No!" Hermione gasped while laughing trying to kick George off of her. George was currently sitting on her stomach, straddling to be more specific, and was tickling her on her ribs. Hermione was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

"Okay George, that's enough!" Ginny shouted trying to help her friend out. The missing ear twin looked up with puppy dog eyes. Ginny did a shoo-ing motion with her hands to signal him to move and sure enough he obeyed.

Hermione pulled herself up into a sitting position and worked on regaining her breath. It was a simple Friday evening and for once her team did not have a mission to go on. So in respect to the day off the group of fighters were spending the evening relaxing and playing cards. Hermione was finally breathing normally again when Fred sat down beside her. Hermione smiled warmly at her secret husband before giving his leg a gentle squeeze.

"Oi! Are you to playing this round?" Seamus shouted from the small table situated in the center of their breakfast nook.

Their base was located in the underground of London. During the winters it got colder than normal but it was home for them when their real homes were burned to the ground. Hermione felt her heart sink. She knew that they would join in on another hand of Texas Hold 'Em instead of cuddling on the couch with Fred. Of course no one knowing about their love and marriage was their own choice. They knew it could cause too much problems if people knew, a husband or wife was perfect bait for Voldemort.

"Of course mate! Don't think you are getting rid of me that easy!" Fred shouted back over the couch. He gave Hermione a look that made her insides quiver, a look that promised a wonderful night together. She bit her lip before nodding and standing beside him. Together they went back to their seats and allowed Seamus to deal the cards.

The night continued on in a similar manner that it had started. Seamus remained the dealer throughout each hand. Ginny sat with her knees pulled up to her chest as she halfheartedly planned the game. Hermione knew her thoughts were on Harry, who everyone was presumed dead. The twins were joking loudly and bringing smiles to everyone's face. Ron was working on his sixth piece of pizza; his knew favorite food since Hermione introduced it to them four months ago. Neville was sitting still with the largest pile of chips in front of him. Luna was sitting on the couch, her large spectacles taking up the majority of room on her face while she looked through old issues of the Quibbler. It was almost midnight when Seamus finally started looking around in a daze.

"Does anyone know where Dean is?" The Irish boy asked, his accent still as thick as it was when he was eleven years old.

"I think he ran out for some fresh air…" Ron said between chewing his slice.

"When did he leave?" Hermione asked feeling her heart race faster. Dean knew the rules, no one was supposed to leave base unless they had a comrade with them. It was for safety measures especially since their resilience group was being hunted.

"I think I saw him leave like an hour ago or so." Ron mumbled oblivious to what his kind of worry his information was causing.

Silence descended on the group and it wasn't long until the groups of rebels were planning a group outing to find their dark skinned friend. As they were pulling on their cloaks and finalizing who would be leaving and who would be staying their front door opened. Everyone instantly pulled their wand out and tensed up as they listened to the footsteps head down the narrow staircase that emptied out into their breakfast nook. Their wands were trained on the opening of the staircase when their target stepped off the bottom step.

"Dean!" Seamus shouted in relief. The dark boy looked around shocked.

"What's going on?" Dean asked though his eyes did not stay on one person for long. Hermione felt her brow crease in confusion as she watch Seamus chew his childhood best friend out for making them worry. Hermione was noticing the different behavior of her classmate and felt her heart beating faster.

_No! You are being ridiculous Hermione, you just have become paranoid._ Hermione thought to herself as they all removed their robes, pocketed their wands, and sat down in the living room. Conversation returned to normal but Hermione kept having a horrible nagging feeling at the back of her chest. Dean was sitting straight up, his jacket opened and still on while his hand rested on his upper thigh, drumming his fingers. He participated little in the conversations only offering up a reply or opinion when someone called him out specificly.

"Is everything okay there Dean?" Hermione asked finally unable to restrain herself. The conversation ceased and everyone looked towards the two teens.

"Of course it is 'Mione, why wouldn't it be?" His laugh tittered and Hermione could tell it was filled with nervousness.

"You're acting slightly odd is all." She crossed her arms and kept her gaze on his fingers. Out of the side of her sight she saw him tense up.

Everything happened quickly after that. Dean removed his wand and jumped up right, Hermione seconds behind him. Shouts of surprise and outrage erupted but were silenced as a small toy rolled its way into the middle of the group. Everyone in the room knew the sight of the toy, their creators stood with their wands drawn. Everyone looked up at Dean with shock in their eyes.

"What did you do Thomas!" Fred shouted before a small explosion and everything went black.

Cries of anger and the thuds of people hitting furniture and floor echoed loudly in the darkness. Hermione felt her wand ripped forcefully out of her hand while someone wrapped a hand in her mane and yanked her head back. She shouted at the shock of stinging that erupted in her skull. She heard Fred's panicked voice shout her name but she was too busy trying to fight off her attacker however whoever it was had the upper hand. She felt her wrist being bound behind her back while she was forced to her knees and her ankles were also tied.

Soon enough the darkness began to evaporate and Hermione shouted in anger at the sight that confronted her. Her team members were all tied in the same fashion as her. Ron was suffering from a busted lip while Ginny was bleeding from a cut on her forehead. Dean stood with his wand gripped tightly at his side while Lucius Malfoy clapped him on the back.

"You did well Thomas. The Dark Lord will be very grateful." The blonde spoke before turning and grinning down at them with a hard glint in his eyes.

"You fucking traitorous bastard!" Fred shouted to receive a hard blow to his head by Dolohov.

"No!" Hermione shouted in despair as she watched her husband hit the hardwood floor before he was pulled up right again.

"Shut your mouth you filthy little mudblood!" Lucius spat while taking the butt of his cane and colliding it with her face.

The brunette shouted in agony as stars manifested before her eyes. She blinked hard and quickly trying to focus her eyesight. She heard her friends start cursing at the four deatheaters and their once friend. Ginny's voice was laced in horror as she shouted towards Ron who was trying to fight his way out of his grip of the only deatheater still masked. He dragged her best friend to the center of the group and threw him on to the floor in a heap. With his hands and legs bound Ron could only twist and turn in attempt to get up. The elder Malfoy pushed Dean forward before handing him a silver dagger. Hermione's eyes widened.

"NO! Dean don't!" Hermione shouted as she and the other began to thrash in their bindings. Dean refused to look at them though while he moved closer to Ron. "Dean, stop it! PLEASE!"

"NO STOP! TAKE ME PLEASE!" Ginny screamed as tears poured down her face.

The followers of Voldemort chuckled at her plea and egged the seventeen year old once Gryffindor on. Ron just glared up at his once house mate and swallowed heavily. On the outside it looked like he was made of stone and did not fear his fate. Hermione however could see the utter tear in his blue eyes as he refused to blink. Dean paused for only a second before he yanked Ron's head back by his shaggy uncut hair. The screams of protest grew louder but they fell on deaf ears. Dean placed the sharp edge of the blade against the pale skin of Ron's throat and without hesitation slid it across the taut skin. A small cut appeared before it widened and blood began pouring out of the gaping hole like a river. She screamed as she watched the light in Ron's eyes slowly diminish along with the skin color. A pool of red gathered at his knees before he fell limp to the floor. Dean was covered in the blood that had sprayed out from the slit throat before he looked back to Malfoy senior.

The blonde nodded happily and gestured with his hand. Hermione knew than that they were all going to die. They were going to be murdered one by one like a cow on a conveyor belt. Tears blurred her vision as she screamed her throat raw. They were all pleading for their friend to stop but he moved onwards towards George. Hermione watched in horror as Fred screamed bloody murder and threatened the young man. Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably. Seamus was heaving on the floor before him much to the enjoyment of the deatheaters. Neville stared straight ahead, his face hard and cheeks tear stained. Luna crying silently and from Hermione's view she saw her work her hands into her back pocket and remove their D.A coins. Hermione prayed the message would be received quickly and before they lost another member.

"Dean!" George shouted as the boy stabbed the knife deep into his chest bypassing the rib cage and into his heart. Heart wrenching screams filled their safe house as they were forced to witness George gasp for air and cough up blood. The feel of warm blood leaking down her arms signaled her desperate struggles to get free and help her friends, her family.

"Dean WHY?" Seamus shouted his face red and he was clearly shaking.

Dean just stared at his best friend but kept his lips tightly shut. He stepped to the side to stand in front Fred. Hermione felt her stomach clench. This couldn't be happening, this was a horrible nightmare. Her eyes darted to Ron's still form where his body was still draining out blood, they than darted to George who still had the dagger sticking out of his chest. Her own chest was aching with pain and sadness. Her breathing was labored from the sobbing she was suffering. Her eyes were blurry from the uncontrollable tears. Brown eyes locked with the blue ones of her lover, her friend, her husband. She was shaking her head and screaming profanities. Her words were coming out as jumbled pleas and cries for Dean to stop, for help from anyone. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Fred's. He mouthed the words 'I love you' before closing his eyes. The green curse hit him before Hermione could even register his final words. Chaos followed suit after the death of another Order member.

Their front door was broken down and instantly spells were lighting up the room. Her bounds were cut along with everyone else's but she was unable to move. She was screaming in pain and clutching her stomach. She felt pain and sadness rip through her body. She could barely make out someone's arms wrapping around her stomach and pulling her away from the bloody scene.

_****End Flashback****_

Tear drops fell down and off of Hermione face as the memory bombarded her. It was bitter cold out this Christmas morning and while she was sure the castle was awake and all remaining staff members and students were sitting in a warm great hall with a large buffet table of wondrous breakfast meals she was sitting inside the shabby boat house. The day was forcing her to remember those she lost, those she let down, those she left behind. The Order had arrived that day and while she was happy they were able to resuce her and the others she couldn't quit blaming them for taking so long. Instead of coming instantly when they got their message they devised a quick plan. Their quick plan caused the death of Fred and George Weasley. She sobbed loudly and dropped her head onto her folded arms which were resting on her knees. She clutched desperately at the rings that were hanging loosely from her neck. Her fingers were numb and her tears were freezing on their decent. She wore no cloak, scarf, hat or gloves.

She left the castle in the early hours of the morning, unable to sleep with her thoughts. She needed to get away from the dungeons and everything that surrounded her so without waiting she pulled on jeans, a t-shit and boots. Her hair was still sticking every which way from the restless sleep she endured for the measly two hours she was granted. She ran her frozen hands through her hair and pulled them back to look at the flawless skin there.

Her subconscious took control and she saw them as they were not so long ago, covered in Lucius Malfoy's blood. Hermione grew up never imagining herself being able to kill someone whether that person was good or evil. She never thought she would not suffer from guilt for taking a life. War changes a person though and she hesitated once when it came to killing someone. Her hesitation caused the death of Hannah Abbot. She never forgave herself for stalling but she also learned a valuable lesson. Killing was a blurred line especially during war and you can't tip toe around that line. If you do you end up dead or you end up watching innocent people die. Becoming a murderer changes people in ways some can't possibly manage.

Every kill you commit you are affected. Each person is affected in different ways though. For Hermione she became colder and more distant. In the beginning she would wonder if they had a family and how their family would react to the news. Eventually though she stopped thinking of her targets as normal human beings and instead as her revenge. Her revenge on the people who took her childhood, the revenge on the people who took her best friends, who took her husband, and who took countless of innocent lives all because they _thought_ they were superior, that their blood was purer. Hermione flipped her hands over countless of times and though she knew there was no liquid on her hands and that they were still perfectly pristine she could feel the warmth and stickiness.

The brunette could remember the slipperiness that became her hands when the blood gushed like a waterfall out of his open wound. The heat radiating from how fast his blood was pumping before it hit open air. She could see the dark red color staining her skin as it landed on it, as it covered it. In that moment she wanted to feel it again. She wanted to take the life of Lucius Malfoy once more and watch the horror and surprise etch deep into his face. She wanted to gloat how an unworthy mudblood drained the life force from one of the most influential pureblood patriarchs out there.

"You're going to catch pneumonia." His voice sliced through the silence that had only been interrupted by the howling of the wind through the cracks of her safe house.

"Do you ever regret killing?" Hermione asked. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was and that fact absolutely devastated her.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior, or in her time Voldemort, was the reason for all her heart ache. He was the reason she was turning blue on Christmas morning by the black lake. He was the reason her childhood was snatched out from beneath her and he was the reason she lost all those she loved. And yet here he was, in flesh and blood, and she still welcomed his presences. Why did she allow him to continue to break and walk around as though his shit didn't stink. Hermione wanted to kill him. She wanted to see if he bleed red, if he would cough up blood as he fought to gather oxygen into his slowly deflating lungs. She was unable to. For some unknown, preposterous reason she could not take his life.

She had killed so many, more than she ever imagined she would in her life time. She felt remorse for not one of them however she knew if she killed Voldemort she would feel the remorse, she would feel the guilt. She would want to take her actions back but once something of that magnitude is done you can't just hit the rewind button. She knew because she had tried. She had tried with Fred to bring him back so she could hear his voice one last time, to feel his lips cover hers and to feel his hands tangle in her hair.

Her one true love was killed because of the black haired teenager that was hovering behind her. When she watched Fred fall into a lifeless heap, his hands and legs still bound she knew she wanted revenge. It egged her on; it drove her to continue fighting and not to give up. She one day wanted to be there, if not be the one, to see Voldemort die. Sure the prophecy stated that Harry was the one to kill him but the future is never set in stone and that is what a prophecy is, a glimpse of the future. And if Harry was to die, like everyone believed he had, than what next? Where they to give up hope? No. They were to keep trying and not to give up.

"No." His voice was so full of confidence.

"Don't you think that is wrong?"

"Do you regret killing?" Tom countered back.

"No."

"Do you feel like you should?" He finally came into her vision and sat next to her on the floor, his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees.

"Yes, don't you feel like that you should feel guilt and remorse?"

"No, why should I?" He seemed genuinely confused about why he should.

"Because it's wrong!"

"Do you feel that you were wronging killing whoever you killed?" He finally turned to look at her. She looked back at him and wondered how she could look into his eyes and not slit his throat like Ron's was.

"No they deserved it."

They sat in silence for an unknown amount of time. The wind whistled through the cracks and holes of the unkept building. The boats rocked against the decks, their bangs echoing when the collided. She wondered how he found her and why he looked for her.

"We should get you inside." He said standing and offering her his hand. She took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

**Author's Note:**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to get this up for the holiday season to make you all happy! It's mainly a flashback and filler chapter. Please enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"**Cheers to a new year and another chance for us to get it right." ~Oprah Winfrey**

She stood in the corner, wine glass in her hand which was three quarter the way empty, and her eyes scanning the ball room. Hermione did not want to come here tonight. When she received the red and green invitation to the annual Malfoy New Year's Eve party she was resolved to not go. After all, even in this era, the Malfoy's remained in the Malfoy Manor on the hilltop property. It might be decades before her time but it was still the same house, the same room; she had her first taste of the Cruciatus curse inside of. It was a memory she never enjoyed remembering and that was probably why after being here for only two hours she was already trashed.

Hermione had been conned into going by Jasmine one morning too early for the sun to have even come out. The girl was nagging Hermione, constantly yanking off her covers, pulling her hair, singing at the top of her lungs, anything to keep the time traveler awake. Hermione had snapped and demanded for sleep. In return for the precious shut eye she had been craving all she had to do was go to the insane pureblood gathering with her. Wanting nothing more than peace Hermione agreed and swore on her honor that she would not back out. While she wasn't the most honorable person in the world her word was still all she had so this afternoon she found herself getting ready for a ball she wanted no part of.

She wore gold off the shoulder dress. The chest area was tight and was gathered together with a black bow which was located just below her left breast. The continuation of the shimmering material fell to the floor and on the right side housed a slit that went up to her knee. Her curls were cascading down her back and she wore barely any make-up. On her feet she wore black flats though no one was able to see her shoes. She sighed and finished off her drink before signaling for another one.

The time traveler knew she should be watching her alcohol consumption but she needed the liquid courage or else she was surely going to break down inside of the oversized manor. The house elf handed her the glass she requested and Hermione relished in the weight of the full cup. She hated being waited on by the small creatures but knew there was nothing more she could do in this time than there was for her to do in her time in concerns to their rights.

"Oh don't look so pleased to be here." Hermione turned quickly and stumbled, throwing out her hand to grasp onto something, anything. She felt a warm hand steady her as the blurriness cleared and she spotted Abraxus looking at her worriedly, "Don't you think you have had enough to drink?"

"I think I will know when I have had enough and honestly Malfoy do you expect me to be pleased that I am here?" Hermione questioned, her words slurring slightly. She saw Malfoy's expression turn to confusion, "I am a muggleborn!" She hissed in a whisper, "And you invite me to a complete pureblood function!"

"I invited you to my family's celebration because I consider you my friend, muggleborn or not. And I know your discomfort is not because of all the purebloods because you live in that damn Slytherin dorms! That is filled with more purebloods than this party, a lot of the ministry officials are halfbloods." Abraxus stated while leaning forward and taking her drink, finishing it himself. Hermione scowled at him, signaled for another and drained half of it in one sip. Abraxus sighed, "What's the matter Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and ran her hand over her face, "Everything is."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"I was tortured in your house…fifty years from now at least." Abraxus frowned and looked down at the ground. It was obvious he had a million questions to ask about who, how, and why she would be tortured in his home but she could also tell he was refraining from asking all these questions because he didn't want to know the answers.

"I am sorry."

There was an awkward silence before the two started laughing. It was crazy for the grandfather of her childhood nemesis to be apologizing to her for her torture when he was long since deceased when the incident happened. She covered her mouth to muffle her laughter and slowly shook her head at their ridiculous behavior and at their unlikely friendship. At the thought of their unbelievable friendship her thoughts wondered towards another person, the other reason for her melancholy mood.

"I'm assuming something here is going to involve Tom." Abraxus asked quietly. The song tempo was changing so before Hermione could object he placed his arms around her waist and spun her onto the dance floor. Hermione was scared she was going to spill her wine but was unsurprised to see that the glasses had been charmed with a no spill spell. She gripped his shoulders tightly feeling the effect of the alcohol as they spun before they stopped in the center of the floor, other couples forming around them. "So am I right?"

"I didn't know he was going to be here." Hermione said forcing herself to focus on her speech and not slur her words. She was failing miserably and was glad that it was just Abraxus she was talking to and not one of the adults. While yes she was not happy that most of the adults were pigheaded purebloods they were still her elders.

"Did you not know he was going to show up, or were you not sure he was going to show up with a date?" Abraxus retaliated, turning so she could see the blonde Ravenclaw that Tom had brought as his date.

"Why would I give a damn whether he has a stupid date or not?" Hermione spat taking another gulp of her wine. "I just wanted one night without his damn presences around!"

"Really? Because you seem to be downing those drinks faster when you see him."

"Oh please Abraxus stop trying to psychoanalyze this, it's has nothing to do with the jealousy you are assuming it's about." Hermione came to a stop as the song ended and finished her wine.

"Excuse me Miss, may I get you another glass of wine?" Hermione and Abraxus both turned to look at the new arrival. He had brown hair with a deep blue eye color. He looked young, only a few years older than herself and Hermione felt Abraxus stiffen.

"We were speaking Steven." Abraxus spoke rather curtly. Hermione glared at him.

"And out conversation was over with Abraxus." She looked back to Steven, "My name is Hermione and I would love another glass of wine."

Hermione heard Abraxus stutter to keep her with him, for whatever reason, but instead she took the arm that Steven was offering and walked away with the unknown man. Together they made their way over to one of the empty corners that held two armchairs and a small table and took refuge in the shadows. The sat in the secluded corner talking about their selves and the New Year coming up; it was in these armchairs that she learned Steven was Abraxus's second cousin who was twenty two years old. He worked with his father in his personal law firm. She learned that he was being pressured to find a perfect pureblood wife although he was far from ready to settle down and that was the reason he was here instead of at the bar with his friends.

"You and Abraxus don't get along, do you?" Hermione questioned remembering Abraxus's attitude at the sight of his cousin. While she had been annoyed with him he had yet to steer her wrong.

"Not really." Steven admitted with a small smile. Hermione placed her empty wine glass on the table between them and placed her hand on her head, the alcohol making her feel light headed.

"Why is that?" Hermione questioned, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"I have slept with several of his girlfriends." He shrugged as though it was nothing.

"So you are a player?" Hermione asked trying to imagine this well mannered guy breaking all the young girls hearts.

"Player?" He seemed generally confused and Hermione laughed at this.

"Sorry, your open with your relationships, mainly you are looking for sex."

"Well I am only twenty-two, why rush for one single person."

"Are you expecting sex out of this conversation?" Hermione said with a blush as the pieces fell into place.

"Do I have a chance?" He was now leaning towards her, a seductive look on his face.

Hermione quickly took the remainder of his wine and downed it. Not out of fear of his closeness but the fact that she was positive the answer to his question wasn't no. It might not be a one hundred percent yes but it wasn't a no. She knew the alcohol was clouding her judgment but she was leaning towards him just like he was to her. She hadn't been with someone in a long time and she was very confused. Being thrown into the past, into a situation she never imagined being possible really messed with her head. Being stuck with the future dark lord every day in and out, not able to hurt him for whatever reason was making her insane and she needed a release. That was why she chose to drink tonight while she had the opportunity and that was going to be the reason as to why she would, more than likely, leave with Steven at some point. The frustration and anger that had been building up inside of her needed some form of release and she remembered clearly how wonderful sex had been when she and Fred use to fight. The thought of Fred was the only thing that was holding her back.

Hermione had been using the excuse of Fred for a long time now. She couldn't do this any longer and she was slowly beginning to realize that. Fred was gone; he was taken away from her by the boy who was forcing her to help him become immortal. He was taken by the one guy she always wanted to kill but was unable to do so now when he was inches away from her on an hourly basis. Tom Riddle was the reason of all her problems during her time and now he was the main thing on her mind on a constant basis. She hated that he tormented not only while he was with her but when they were separate. He haunted her dreams and made her hate not only him but also herself even more than she had before.

"Hermione?"

"Yes… yes you have a chance." Hermione raised her eyes to see him smiling victoriously. He offered her his hand and waited for her to take it. Knowing she had made her decision already she took it without hesitation and allowed him to help her to her feet.

They both stopped by one of the passing house elves for one last glass of wine before starting to make their way towards the exit of the house. The path would crowded with the guests and she knew there was no way that they would get out unseen by Abraxus but she knew she would be able to handle him and any comment he had for her. While they were passing the room that was being used at the cloak room she leaned against the wall waiting for him to come back with their cloaks. It was during those brief moments of being alone that Abraxus cornered her.

"He only wants sex."

"I know." Hermione said refusing to look him in the eye.

"I cannot believe you are seriously leaving with him, I know you were married before, and what would Fred think?" Abraxus asked making Hermione seize up.

"Don't you mention him to me Abraxus, you have no right to. And for what Fred would think. Well he is dead and technically not even born yet." She whispered harshly fighting to control her tears. No she would not overthink her decision.

"I am not going to let you do this." Abraxus said before stalking off.

His quick departure surprised her but she shook off their dispute as Steven walked back out holding her cloak over his arm and his own cloak tied around his neck. Together the two left the ballroom. Once outside she took a breath of the crisp night air and allowed him to pull her into his embrace. With one hand he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. They stared at each other for a short time before he lowered his face towards her and locked lips with her. She slowly returned the kiss not unable to stop her thoughts straying to her last kiss. It had been from Tom when he had sealed their deal and besides him the last had been Fred. She hadn't returned a kiss in a long time and was scared she would have no idea how to do it. However it flowed through her easily and she returned the kiss with fever. Now that it was happening Hermione realize how much she missed the feel of a man's touch. She pushed her body closer to his and felt the pull of apparition, they would ring in the New Year alone and in their own way.

_**Author's Note: Hello again! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love getting feedback! Hopefully you guys are enjoying my story so far! Now I KNOW you have all probably been waiting impatiently for some major Hermione and Tom action. Well I truly hope you guys are ready because a new year means new drama, and new love. All the Tom and Hermione action starts hardcore next chapter, please read and review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:  
><strong>_**"The creative impulses of man are always at war with the possessive impulses."**__**  
><strong>__-__**Van Wyck Brooks**_

The small one bedroom apartment was a pigsty and normally this would deter Hermione but instead she found herself being slammed into the bedroom door, her dress already discarder, Steven's mouth attacking her neck as she leaned her head back. Her small hands slid down his bare chest in search of his waistband. When she reached the constricting material she rushed to get them undone, Steven groaning in approval at her obvious urgency. She slid the material down his legs and with his help off. His arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground, she tightened her legs around his stomach as their mouths met again. Their lips crashed against each other in a fiery need that Hermione did not realize she had deep inside of her. It was as though his touch broke her and made her remember how enjoyable sex was.

He was no Fred, that was for sure, but this wasn't about her deceased husband, this was about her and her resolve to forget him. She lived here now and Fred, Fred was not here, and he was not in her time. A moan escaped her swollen lips as he grounded his hips into her, his hard length rubbing against her ready clit. He stumbled backwards towards his couch as she copied his movements. They fell onto the black leather sofa, their bodies never separating from each other. His hands travelled from her waist to her bra and unclipped the red material. Hermione sat up and pulled the fabric off the rest of the way throwing it onto the ground amongst the clutter and clothes already scattered. His eyes travelled her body in hunger and Hermione felt a rush of gratification course through her. She knew she had scars and she saw his eyes linger on them longer than necessary, the same with her tattoos, however when his eyes landed on her round, full breast she swore he was salivating. It felt good to know her body was still appreciated, that she could still turn a man on; the knowledge gave her a feeling of power. She smiled down coyly at his before leaning forward and reclaiming his lips, their tongues battling for dominance.

Hermione enjoyed the feeling of his naked chest pressing against hers. The way his hands slid down her body and towards her panty-line made her buck her hips gently signaling how badly she wanted him to reach his destination. His slim fingers were just working their way into her wet canal when his front door was blown off the hinges. Hermione screamed and fell backwards and off of the couch, Steven right behind her. Instinctively she covered her bare breasts with her arms as Steven jumped up in anger. Hermione inhaled deeply and sharply as the smoke from the destruction cleared.

"Who the fuck are you?" Steven demanded his face red and his trousers still tented.

Tom Riddle reminded Hermione of the devil. He seemed to have grown two feet with his towering and intimidating appearance. His face was stone and his eyes were gleaming red. His wand was pointed forward and his arm was shaking. Hermione was scared. There was no other way to describe the fear that was coursing through her body at the sight of an extremely ticked off Dark Lord.

"Crucio." His voice was calm and collected but the venom hidden inside the words were bone chilling.

Steven collapsed to the floor screaming, his hands clutching his head. Hermione couldn't help but just stare at the twitching and jerking mass of Abraxus's cousin. Her heart was pounding and her breath was coming in short bursts. Her rational brain was screaming at her to move and do something! Tom was unrelenting with his curse and Hermione knew her about to be love would be tortured into insanity if she didn't do something.

"Stop." Hermione choked out. Her soft plea was unheard. She tore her eyes away from the pleading Steven and to the unblinking Tom. "Stop." She said louder but still he did not even glance in her direction. Hermione jumped up, "Stop!" She screamed and her nudity aside rushed Tom and attempted to wrestle the wand from his grasp.

Her struggle seemed to snap him out of his state and he looked at her and lowered his wand. His eyes were regarding her face, her flushed cheeks and her fearful eyes. Slowly his eyes began their descent and Hermione knew her humility had never been as bad as it was in that moment. She expected some hurtful remark about her blood and her deformed body but instead the Head Boy slid his robe off of him and draped it around her shoulders. Hermione flinched when he brought his hands close to her and he hesitated only a fraction of a second. Once the material was around her shoulder he buttoned it up before turning back to the quivering heap that was Steven. He walked closer to him, his eyes calculating. He leaned down and whispered something to the guy that made him look at him in pure confusion and horror, something Hermione couldn't hear. What she did hear was two words she did not see coming.

"Avada Kedvra." Tom's voice was crisp, the venom gone. He turned to Hermione and beckoned her towards him. Her mouth was open and her eyes on the still form of Steven. She knew she should listen to him and go to him but she couldn't find it inside of her to move.

She had let him kill. She was not stupid, she knew Tom was a murderer, after al l she knew he killed his father, grandparents, and no doubt his Uncle. However she had not been there to stop them. She was here this time. She could have tried to stop him, to reason with him; instead she cowered in fear and embarrassment. She basically killed him. Tom seemed to have realized this and in turn walked to her, wrapped her in his arms and disappeared without a word. When her feet collided with the ground once again she noticed they were in the welcome room of the Malfoy Manor.

Her mind was for once not filled with continuous trains of thoughts, fears, or worries. It was blank. Utterly and completely blank. Her body felt heavy and she realized she wanted to sleep. She needed to sleep so she could pretend this was all just a horrible dream. She could pretend that this night never happened and that she didn't come to realize just how much she had changed. She closed her eyes and felt a hand on her lower back. She knew it was Tom's and when whispering started she knew Abraxus was now with them. She wanted to open her eyes but she didn't want to see the blonde's face. Would he be upset with her? Disappointed? Angry? He was her closest friend and she didn't want to lose him. Before she could even think about saying something she felt someone leading her somewhere. She opened her eyes in enough time to see that they had stepped into the fireplace.

Tom's arms were still around her as he through in the floo powder and stated the destination as the Headmaster's office. Green flames engulfed them and she found herself swirling towards her destination. To her relief the office was empty of Dippet. That meant she would have to act like everything was okay and make up lies. Hermione started towards the door, Tom two steps behind her. When she reached the hallway, which sent shivers through her body at the temperature she had two options. Head down to the dungeons and to her own bed or go to the right and towards the Head Boy's rooms. The brunette's choice was made for her though as Tom took her hand and dragged her to his rooms. When they reached the small personal apartment he led her to his bed and laid her down. It wasn't long after that that sleep overpowered her.

* * *

><p>Hermione fought to stay asleep the next morning. It wasn't one of those morning that she woke up drowsy and unable to remember the night before. Instead it was the first thing to flash through her mind. She looked under the comforter to see she still wore his robe and underneath that just her underwear. She rolled onto her side and brought her knees up to her chest. She wasn't sure how she felt. She knew she should feel absolutely terrible about Steven's death but instead she was still trying to comprehend when she had changed so drastically.<p>

She feared Tom Riddle, which wasn't that abnormal, but she didn't stand up to him. She didn't help an innocent person and instead wondered how disgusting Tom thought her body was. She didn't worry about Steven's parents who would soon enough find out that their eldest son was dead, killed, she was worried about losing her best friend in Abraxus Malfoy, death eater. And last night when she stood outside of Dumbledore's office she was going to head to Tom's rooms instead of her own because she knew that she would be safe there. When did she start thinking of Tom as her safety net?

Hermione sat up in the bed and looked around and felt a slight disappoint at seeing she was alone. As that feeling she hated herself even more. She had come to rely on Tom for more than just safety. He was a companion that she couldn't figure out what she was going to do when he left. Or more importantly when he was going to kill her. She wondered if he went to breakfast. And as if on cue the adjourning bathroom opened to reveal a shirtless Tom Riddle with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was then that Hermione realized his side of the bed was ruffled. _His side…_ the statement echoed in her head sending chills down her body. Whether they were good chills or bad were undistinguishable.

"You are awake." He spoke with a short nod before walking towards his dresser.

"You're naked." Hermione spat out, unable to control herself. She blushed crimson as Ton turned slowly to face her. He raised a perfectly sculpted brow before looking back to his draws. He shuffled through some neatly folded piles before pulling out pants, boxers, shirts, and socks.

"I presumed nudity didn't bother you since you were all too willing to strip Steven." His voice was neutral and had Hermione paid attention she would have realized it quivered slightly with was only suppressed anger. However Hermione was insulted and she jumped out of bed and stormed over to him. She grabbed his bare shoulder and turned him to face her.

"How dare you?" She seethed between gritted teeth. He slowly crossed his arms over his still wet chest. The time traveler was slightly distracted as her eyes roamed to a drop of water rolling down his perfectly sculpted pictorials.

Hermione had admitted upon her meeting with Tom Riddle that he was an attractive man. She also had fought with him so much that she knew he had to have some strength underneath him but she never expected it to look like it did. Not only was his pictorials mouthwatering but he proudly displayed a six pack. While it wasn't rigidly defined it was obviously there. His obliques were tight with muscles as well. Hermione quickly pulled her eyes back up to his face cursing her for being so obvious.

"What were you saying Hermione?" The girl could have sworn his voice dropped a tone that could be classified as huskiness when he rolled her name off his tongue. She shook the absurd thought out of her head. There was no possible way that had happened; she had to have imagined it. After all she was just a mudblood.

Hermione bit her lip. If she was just a mudblood than why didn't he kill her once he got the information he had been so desperately craving? If she was just a mudblood why did he make her swear to help him and in turn making her spend massive amounts of time together? Why did he save her from the Gaunt ring if she was just a mudblood? Why did he so ruthlessly kill Steven if she was just another mudblood? At the thought of Steven she remembered his most recent comment and underlying jab at her virtue. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I was saying Tom." Hermione said with an attitude, "That how dare you sit there and try to make me out to be some kind of hussy!"

"Well what are you than for willing to sleep with a guy you only just met?" He shot back.

"I am no hussy Tom Marvolo Riddle! You have no idea where I come from, or what I have been through and it is all thanks to your lying conniving ass!" She hissed. Her finger was poking him hard in the chest with each adjective she verbally hit him with.

"I call them as I see them."

"You have no right! No right to sit there and invade my personal life! I didn't ask you to come to my aid with Steven! I was perfectly happy!"

"I had every right!" His arms dropped to his sides and his eyes narrowed as he took several steps towards her. Hermione backed away quickly, slightly stumbling over her feet. "How dare you just up and leave the Manor with some random guy! How dare you go back to his apartment! How dare you bare yourself to him?"

By this time Hermione had scampered around the bed and faced Tom, the bed separating them. How dare she? What in the world was he going off about? A niggling thought tried making its way through Hermione slowly crumbling mental wall of sanity but she refused to let it enter. If she did she might just break, she might just lose herself completely. So instead she took to sending a death glare in his direction.

"How dare I? Are you certifiable Riddle? I am my own person, older than you, of legal age, and can make my own damn choices!"

Hermione saw him start around the bed so she jumped across the mattress. Had they not been yelling at each other Hermione might have found the situation comical. Had anyone else seen their current 'game' of chase they might have laughed since they would not know that Tom was fuming in anger. Hermione was rushing towards the door as he made his way across the bed when he jumped off the end and grabbed her by the hair. She yelped in surprise as she stumbled backwards only to be spun to face him and slammed into the wall with his hand around her throat. Hermione felt her heart racing due to the distance between them.

"You are mine." He hissed once again reminding her of the parsletongue language and his true identity. Last time his voice changed like this she had been scared shitless, this time however she wasn't because she grew accustomed to him. "Do you understand that?"

Hermione felt a swelling in her chest, under her ribcage, at his words. They were filled with possessiveness and finality. Her mind screamed to argue this point that she belonged to no one. It was then that her wall crumbled and she lost herself. However the feeling of being his; the most powerful wizard of all time made her feel safe and protected. The last remnants of her mental barrier to remain who she was crumbled when she realized she had been his since the beginning.

"Do you understand me?" He barked, his hand tightening a fraction. Hermione nodded in acknowledgment. "Say it. Who do you belong to?"

"I'm yours." She whispered only to have his hand release her and his lips descend on top of hers. Unlike their previous shared kisses this one was slow and filled with an emotion that made Hermione realize how much trouble she was truly in.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Sorry it has been awhile. I actually typed this like two days after my last chapter but I started having trouble with my internet and now that it is back on I can post it. I hope you guys enjoy!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:  
><strong>_**"**_**_By_**_** your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence. You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me.**__**"  
>-Jill Scott<strong>_

It had been over a month since that fateful New Year's Day. A month since Hermione had stepped foot into her own bedroom, a month of wondering, a month of guilt, a month of stares, a month of questions, a month of an overbearing, sadistic, possessive…boyfriend? Hermione didn't even know what to label Tom as. While everyone around school automatically assumed they were dating Hermione wasn't sure. They 'lived' together in the Head's common room, they ate together during meals, they walked together during classes, and the few classes they shared they sat together. Occasionally his hand would find its' way to the small of her back as he guided her through the hallways. Occasionally he would peck her on the lips in public. Girls hated her but loved them as a couple. Men were intrigued and wondered what exactly this new mystery girl had that could capture the attention of Tom Riddle, playboy extraordinaire.

Hermione sat on the floor in the Head Boy's common room, the fire in front of her scorching her with its intense heat, her books sprawled out around her. She heard the whispers of the deatheater meeting going on in her bedroom right through the wooden door. She bit her lip and glanced towards the clock. It was well past midnight and while normally she never worried about the time she had been on edge recently. Tom had stopped his meetings at the Room of Requirements because he had been tipped off that Dumbledore was getting suspicious and in turn began taking the more than occasional trip to the room.

The thing door opened and the all too familiar Slytherin's poured out of their rather small bedroom and in turn nodded to her in their departure. Abraxus was the only one who did anything different and all he did was ruffle her hair as he walked by. Hermione shot a death glare at his retreating back to hear a deep laugh from behind her. Hermione turned around and spotted Tom leading against the door frame, his arms crossed, and his eyes trained on her petite form.

"And what exactly are you laughing at?" Hermione snapped, automatically on the defensive.

"It was something Malfoy said today." He replied smoothly as he sauntered towards her.

"Oh, and what was that?" She was craning her neck backwards now to see him as he was standing directly besides her.

"He said that you are becoming more and more like me every day." A triumphant smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

"I am not!" Hermione defended although inside she was smiling. A deep part of her screamed that it was wrong to be proud of something like that but the old Hermione was slowly getting harder and harder to hear. To become more like Tom; the most powerful and feared man to ever grace the planet? That was a feat in itself.

"Oh no?" He leaned down and took her chin in his hand as their eyes connected. "Why do you continue to try and fight this so much?"

"What is this?" Hermione asked. She knew he had been talking about the pull towards the darker side of magic but Hermione twisted the question and was now bombarding their 'relationship' full force. Tom stared at her for a long time, it made her uneasy and she wanted to pull her head away. Just as the awkwardness of the situation was becoming more than she could bare he swooped in and claimed her lips.

Hermione felt her muscles relax as she fell into his arms, her own circling his neck and her fingers threading through his hair. While he touched her innocently and occasionally in the halls at night. At night things would turn up several notches. It got so bad to the point that Hermione was on the verge of begging for release, for him to take her. And yet every time it got closer to sex he would pull away.

His hands ran along her sides sending tingles shooting through her body. His tongue ran the length of her bottom lip and she moaned in need as she opened her mouth, his tongue invading the dark space. They battled for dominance their hands wands, gripping, teasing, and burning. She pushed her body against his and they fell backwards onto the floor with a muffled thump. Hermione moved her legs to either side of the fit head boy. She could feel his hard length pushing against her heated core. She wanted more, she craved more.

Unable to control herself Hermione ground her hips against his and felt herself grow wetter as a moan was ripped from his throat. Hermione pulled at his hair as she repeated the process, twisting her hips. He growled and flipped them over so she was underneath him, he hand fisting locks of her hair and yanking her head to the side. His mouth wandered from her swollen lips to her neck where he bit, nipped, and licked across the stretch of skin making her cry out in pleasure and wiggle beneath him. She ran her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt and maneuvered the offended material off of him. Hermione's orbs drank in his body and she felt her hips buck at her want. Tom closed his eyes and Hermione knew he was trying to stop himself, hold himself back, calm himself down. The eighteen year old was not going to allow that to happen though, not this time. She moved her hands over his smooth skin and up his chest and around his neck to rest her hands on his back. She dug her nails into the porcelain like skin and dragged her nails along his spine making his back arch as he rubbed his clothed cock against her core roughly and hissed in deeply with pleasure.

He opened his eyes and Hermione felt her heart rush to see the lust consuming them. His mouth attacked hers as his hand moved to her shirt. Unlike her he grabbed the collar of the plain cotton tee and pulled with all his might, sending a large tear down the center of the blue shirt. The sides parted and Tom licked his lips at the sight of her cleavage, pushing against the fabric of her black bra. He caressed her skin as his hand moved from the shirt and down over the flesh of her breast. Hermione bit her lip wanting more, wanting to feel him against her, inside of her. His eyes looked back up to her flushed face and with a cocky grin he pulled the cup of her bra out of the way and took that already taunt nipple in his mouth.

"Oh!" Hermione cried, her head thrown back as her eyes rolled. His tongue flicked and rolled the hard nub around in his mouth as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh. Hermione gripped his hair hard and pulled him away from his task to kiss him once more, her hands sneakily making their way down towards the waistband of his pants. Her pointer finger slipped into the elastic and she felt him grip her hand roughly and she sighed, devastated, knowing that it was over.

Tom rolled off of her and reached for his shirt. He tossed the fabric at her and stood before making his way towards their shared bathroom. Hermione pulled on his clothing and took a heavy, shaky breath. She was going to go insane. Sure she once thought she was going insane when she realized she no longer hated Tom but now she was going insane because she couldn't fuck Tom! Hermione knew it wasn't because he was a virgin, she had heard the stories of the other girls whispered throughout the halls. Every time one of those tales reached her ears she had to do everything in human nature to not find out who the slutty little bitch was and rip her throat out. If he could do it with the numerous sleazy girls he had already been with than why in the world was he persistently stopping them? With a flick of her wrist her books packed themselves back into her bag and her anger was replaced momentarily with surprise.

While nights were spent heating things up between them to only be brought to an abrupt halt they had also been a time for Tom to teach Hermione how to harness wandless magic. She had known how to do some simple spells but commanding several heavy tomes, texts and rolls of parchments back into her bag? That was a new feat! She jumped up and screamed in excitement before racing towards the bathroom where she knew Tom was to share in the glee.

HPHPHP  
>HPHP<br>HP  
>HPHP<br>HPHPHP

"My god will you lot just turn the fuck around and put your damn eyeballs back into your skull!" Hermione shouted, her patience finally breaking as she swiveled in her chair to look the offenders straight on. Hermione heard a snort of laughter from beside her and swiveled again to see Jasmine holding up her hands. They had been in the library for almost an hour now and all the staring was beginning to get under Hermione's skin. The brunette was lucky the librarian was as deaf as a bat or else she would have been kicked out without hesitation. Hermione locked eyes with Jasmine, "What, might I ask, is so amusing?"

At this statement Jasmine just started laughing harder her hands wrapping around her stomach. Hermione frowned at her friend and leaned back in her chair to wait patiently until she calmed down. When she was finally able to breathe Jasmine wiped tears of joy out of her eyes and responded. "Hermione you are what is so amusing!"

At the time traveler's glare Jasmine continued on, "You remind me so much of Tom it is beyond ridiculous. You two were made for each other!"

"Why do people keep saying I am like Tom! He is just rubbing off on me is all." Hermione pouted.

"No sweetie, you were always like Tom. You both crave knowledge and power always wanting to learn the newest spells, whether they are dark or not. You're both outspoken and stubborn, it's like you were born for each other!" Jasmine said a look of joy in her eye.

Hermione didn't have the heart to point out that if she was born for Tom than why she was born a muggleborn. If she was born for Tom why hadn't she been born in this time period? If she was born for Tom why wouldn't he sleep with her already? Hermione pushed these depressing thoughts to the outskirts of her mind and shook her head. "Oh whatever Jasmine…" Hermione felt the eyes return to her form once again and she literally growled. "Why won't they stop staring?"

"It's because tomorrow is Valentine's Day silly!"

"Well congratu-bloody-fucking-lations!" Hermione spat, "What does that have to do with them staring at me?"

"They are curious to see if Tom is going to do anything romantic!" Jasmine finally confessed.

The two girls just stared at each other for several quiet seconds before both burst out, cracking up. They were hitting the table in their amusement. Tom being romantic? Lord Voldemort being romantic? These people must be truly dimwitted if they really believed that there was a romantic bone in the Head Boy's body. Out of every charade Tom acted out, out of every trick he played had he ever once used the romantic path?

"What are you two laughing about over here?" Hermione and Jasmine looked up to see Abraxus sitting down at their table.

"We, dear sir, are talking about Tom being romantic." Hermione spoke turning to face him.

"Tom as in…Tom Riddle?" Abraxus asked looking slightly nervous.

"Of course Tom Riddle!" Hermione said with a deep laugh.

"Romantic?"

"Well you see Hermione was about to go psychotic on some people because they keep staring at her. I explained to her that they are curious as to whether or not Tom was going to do something over the moon romantic for her for Valentine's Day." Jasmine explain as Hermione just shook her head in amusement.

"The mere thought of Tom being romantic…"Hermione said a large grin on her face, "I could never see it!"

"Oh, you can't, can you?" A smooth voice came from behind Hermione and she jumped with a small yelp to see Tom staring down at her, a calculating look in his eye.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I know, I know, It wasn't that long and I am probably going to get some MAJOR backlash for not having them have sex yet but there is reasoning behind it don't worry! I am really glad you are all liking the story so far. They are in the month of February. Four more months until graduation and the end of this story! But don't forget their will be a sequel! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this one. **_

_**MrsSomerhalder10**__**:**__** You asked whether or not I remember the title of the story I read I do not, but I am sure I can find it for you if you give me time. I can barely remember the story so I kind of want to re-read it anyway. I absolutely adore Tom/Hermione, Lucius/Hermione, Snape/Hermione, Sirius/Hermione, and Remus/ Hermione…I know a lot of Hermione pairings. She is my favorite. Lol!**_

_**Kelsiee:**__** I miss talking to you! Hit me up on the fbook! 3**_

_**Please read and review thank you all!**_

_**-Maria**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"_**Falling in love is so hard on the knees."**_

_**-Aerosmith**_

Hermione stared eye to eye with Tom, her heart pounding. The whole library was deadly silent, waiting for something, anything to happen. She had no right to be scared but for some reason anxiety was making its presences known. She spotted Abraxus stiffen and she knew he was thinking the worst likely scenario but she knew Tom would keep his cool. He would making some comment to let every single student in that grand room know it was okay then take it out on her in privet. She could handle him in privet but the look, the burning, unwavering calculating look he gave her was not something she could handle.

Hermione opened her mouth wanting to say something, anything, to break the ungodly silence but nothing worked its way out. What could she say? Say she was sorry? Well that would be a down right lie because she wasn't. Come on who in the world would write Tom Riddle down as a romantic, it was insane! She tried again, maybe she would let him know they were just joking around but that too stopped its journey out of her mouth. If she told him that he would fake laugh it off but he would be livid and she would have a reason to be scared then. She closed her mouth again and was vigorously trying to think of what to say when he turned on his heel and stormed out of the library.

Hermione dropped back into her chair from where she jumped up in surprise. She had no possible clue on what just happened? Did Tom Riddle really just get that pissed over a joke that was in fact, the truth! The brunette felt an uncountable amount of eyes land on her, burning her with heated stares. She turned in her chair to face her two friends and dropped her head onto the table. "I think I might really be screwed."

Abraxus place his hand onto her shoulders and patted her with a lack of encouragement and Hermione looked up at them still trying to figure out how the bloody seventeen year old wouldn't get the joke. "I think we should get you back to your rooms." Abraxus said standing up.

Hermione knew he was the right. The longer she waited to return home to face Tom the worse he would be. It would be best if she headed off the anger. Plus she had to understand what she did was so wrong. She pushed herself out of her seat again feeling heavy with dread and… pain? Why was she hurting? He didn't say nor do anything mean… That was it though, wasn't it? He didn't say anything. He just walked away. Tom never behaved like that. "I just don't see how he can't take a joke!" She said shaking her head trying to justify to herself that she hadn't been in the wrong.

HPHPHP  
>HPHP<br>HP  
>HP<br>HPHP  
>HPHPHP<p>

The morning dawned with a very irate and nervous Hermione. She had been up the whole night waiting for Tom to come back home. She paced back and forth for hours, attempted to sleep, thought about going to find him, read, ate, tried to sleep again but in the end it was all worthless. The sun rose and her wand went off with her alarm to wake her to find her sitting on their bed with a pillow hugged to her midsection. She didn't know what to take of his not coming home. Did she really anger him that much that he slept out? Did she really care for him so much that she hated not being able to sleep beside him?

When had she gotten to this stage? Why did she feel as though her true feelings for the future dark lord had hit her like an oncoming train? She knew the signs, she understood her feelings and yet the fact that she was in love with Voldemort was still like a brick to the face. How had she been able to deny her feelings that vehemently? She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair her eyes before finally edging off of the bed and heading towards the showers. She took the steps through her morning ritual without really thinking about her motions. She barely realized she had brought herself down to the Great hall for breakfast until a hand was being waved in her face.

"What?" Hermione inhaled, swallowing, and jumping all at once causing her to choke on her spit. She quickly reached for a glass of water and chugged some of the cooling liquid and felt the heat from coughing so hard leave her face. She wiped her face and looked up to see Abraxus looking at her worriedly. Jasmine was beside him, her arm hooked through his and holding his pale hand and also looking startled.

"Are you okay there Hermione?" Abraxus question while sitting back a little. He was on the one who had invaded her bubble and brought her out of her comatose state.

"Oh yeah, I am peachy….Have you guys seen Tom he didn't come home last night…" Had she not been so overwrought she would have found herself amused at those words. She sounded like some silly, concerned house wife.

Abraxus and Jasmine traded a look with each other that Hermione did not see. "I am sure he will find you soon. I think he just needed time to calm down."

"I should find him before class starts. We need to talk, he can't avoid me forever." She chewed on her bottom lip knowing he fully could avoid her forever. He could just kill her if he wanted to but that would not be his way. He must know by know how truly attached she was to him, thinking about it now she had been very obvious.

Just as Jasmine was about to open her mouth the whirlwind of wings echoed through the large hall, Hermione glanced up as different color and breeds of owls flew over their heads, their eyes meant for one person each. Hermione had never once received mail since her time in the forties and she had to admit it use to eat at her heart knowing there was no one here for her, no one to help her, befriend her, and protect her, care for her. Since she started spending more of her time with Tom though the daily arrival of mail no longer bothered her; she must have started falling for him long before than she had originally thought. Minus for Tom's distance it was going just like any other morning until a small red owl with a bow around her neck landed in front of her, a box covered in brown wrapping with a letter secured to the box attached to her leg.

"Who's that from Hermione?" Jasmine asked. Hermione realized she wasn't the only one who was looking at her. While only Abraxus, Tom, and Dumbledore knew she was truly from the future everyone else found it odd because she was the only student besides Tom to never receive mail.

"Um I don't know…" Hermione removed the package and found the owl remaining where it landed on the table, preening its feathers. Hermione opened the package to find a box of Honeydukes best chocolates. She felt her suspicion rise at the sight of the candy. She opened the letter to find her eyes bugging out of her head. It was a love poem signed by a secret admirer.

"Well, what is it?" Anna, a fellow Slytherin seventh year asked literally on the edge of her seat.

"It's nothing…" Hermione said going to stuff the letter and chocolates away when they were snatched from her hands by Jasmine.

"Ohhh! They are from a secret admirer!" Jasmine cooed to hear all the girls at the table squeal. Hermione cupped her hands over her ears at the offensive sound and scrunched up her nose. She reached for her objects but they were being passed along from person to person as each person took a turn reading the poem out loud for the whole hall to hear.

"Honestly guys!" Hermione shouted over the catcalls, and laughter, "Give me that back!" Hermione pushed herself out of her seat and stalked towards the end of the table where her gifts had migrated to. She was standing behind Bryan, a fifth year Slytherin prefect who was currently in possession of her object, and reach for the Valentine gift when a longer and more masculine hand reached over hers and snatched the box away.

Hermione groaned and turned to see Tom, his eyes blazing, holding the letter and chocolates. Hermione watched as the whole Slytherin table, and most of the hall, turned to stare in awe as his face grew redder with each line he read. A small, fantasizing part of her had wanted it to be from him but she should have known better. Tom crumbled the letter in his hand and threw the chocolates on the ground before pulling out his wand and burning the box. His power was rolling off of him. Hermione was so glad that the teachers had left early for a meeting leaving the house ghosts in charge. They preferred to watch the drama than break it up, it gave them things to talk about.

"Who wrote this?" Tom asked with a calm tone but Hermione knew he was on the search to kill. She moved over closer to him and placed her finger tips on his shoulders but he shrugged them off. "WHO WROTE THIS?" His voice filled with rage. When no one confessed he in turn burned the wad of paper as well before Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled herself against him.

It was obvious that the gift had not been from him and now knowing that for sure she found the poem no longer sweet. She loved Tom, she wanted Tom, and she needed Tom. No other guy would break her away from him. She didn't want anyone else; no one else would meet his standards. No one else would understand her like he does. Tom glanced down at her before leaning down and kissing her lips gently before pulling her out of the dining area and into the hallway. Once the doors were almost closed behind them Hermione heard the commotion break free. If anyone had been unsure of their stance in their relationship beforehand there was no mistaking it now. Once the doors were fully closed she felt Tom guide her chin upwards to lock eyes with her, "I believe we need to talk."

The day had gone by much more smoother than it had started out as. Hermione and Tom had gone back to their dorm room to hash things out. It started off calmly, turned nasty, moved to a heated make out session which ended up with nothing else happening. The fact that it was Valentine's Day and the day she came to terms with her love for him made his rejection sting even more. Honestly why was he having such a hard time being with her in that kind of situation? Hermione was currently on her way back from the library.

After their talk was over with Tom asked her to run down to the kitchen to pick up something the house elves were holding for him. Hermione wanted to ask if it was some sort of new herb for his potion he was attempting to create to help stabilize his horocruxes or if it was something for another project he was working on and was refusing to tell her about. She asked why they couldn't have it delivered and he said the contents could not be apparated and he did not want to wait for a house elf with impossibly short legs to walk its self to their rooms to deliver it. Hermione had an inkling he was hiding something but decided to go with it and agreed to his slightly wonky demand.

She had been given a small paper bag that was charmed shut against everything she tried and had to be kept flat for one reason or another. She was turning the corner from the kitchen when she heard a feminine giggle before an over exaggerated sigh. The once Gryffindor turned to see a tall blonde hair girl with a large bust line and make up caking her face leaning against the wall with her girlfriends staring straight at her. The blue and yellow on her midnight black robes signaled the Ravenclaw house. When they saw her turn they all started laughing again.

"Can I help you with something?" Hermione demanded.

"I was just curious how your _evening_ with Tom is going." The blonde and obvious ring leader asked.

"I am sorry, who are you?" The brunette countered.

"Oh how very rude of me." She pushed herself off of the wall and extended her head, "My name is Brielle Meehan." She gave a flashy smile that screamed her fakeness just as much as her oversized breast did. Hermione took the hand with caution after balancing the bag.

"So are you going to ask Brielle's question?" One of the groupies, a dark blonde asked.

"If you must know it is going very quiet, and nice, we are enjoying it."

"Oh I bet you are, I enjoyed him this morning." Brielle said a sadistic smile stretching across her lips.

Hermione felt her heart drop deep into her stomach at the girl's words. The innuendo was there. The innuendo was not lost on Hermione but it could just be something much different than what she was insinuating it to sound like. "Excuse me?" She forced out.

"This morning…and all of last night." Brielle said confidently while inspecting her nails. The other two girls laughed a very screechy laugh.

"You're lying." She protested although she already knew it was the truth. Where else could he have been? Abraxus and Jasmine never mentioned about him staying in the Slytherin dorms last night.

"Oh honey!" Brielle said in between small giggles. "Do you really believe that? Every time with him is shocking, the way he moves his body is just so…uh!"

Hermione felt sick, sick to her stomach. Tears burned her eyes while her throat constricted from the unshed tears and the pain as the truth hit her. She bit her lip trying to ignore the pain, to make it disappear but it was rearing inside of her, clawing at her. He had slept with this blonde bimbo. He fucked her; stayed in her bed, held her while Hermione sat up the whole night worrying. He lay down with her when he refused to go further with her, the girl he demanded live with him, the girl he staked a claim on.

"How did you not see the hickey's, the scratches dearie, I know his back is torn up, I offered to heal them this morning." Brielle spoke digging the dagger that was making its way inside of her even deeper.

Hermione, still holding the bag, turned tail and ran. She ran away from the laughter and the truth and didn't stop running until she was outside the doors to their rooms. The bag was still balanced perfectly and her breathing was labored. The tears were begging for release but she refused to cry, not yet. She opened the door to see the shades drawn to block out the setting sun, the fire place was roaring, books littered on the table, soft music playing and Tom standing in the center of the room in a pair of black dress pants and a button down shirt. He stood tall and strong but his eyes showed his nervousness. He walked over to her kissed her on the head taking her silence for shock and not the anger and pain that was actually coursing through her.

He took the bag from her reached inside and withdrew a small brown object that sat in the center of his palm. He waved his hand and the object enlarged into a picnic basket. He had planned an evening for them together and had she not ran into Brielle she would have been filled with love and happiness. Instead, with his back facing her she raised her wand. She flicked it and with a non-verbal 'divesto' removed his shirt to see the scratches the blonde had bragged about. Hermione sucked in deeply as he spun quickly.

"What are you doing?" He demanded his face flushed and for once Hermione knew it wasn't anger. It had all been true because it face flashed with guilt for one miniscule of a second, it was all she needed.

"You slept with her." Hermione muttered, the anger gone from her voice it was now filled with pain.

"Hermione." Tom started but Hermione sent him flying backwards.

"You slept with that little fucking trallop when you refuse to touch me!" She shouted, the tears finally breaking free. "You bastard!" She sent another spell, hitting him in the chest as he stood, sending him backwards once again. She stepped forward and attacked him repeatedly one right after another.

"I hate you!"

A spell.

"You have ruined my life!"

A jinx.

"You act like you care."

A hex.

"You tricked me!"

A hex again.

"Why did I ever, ever, ever let myself believe in you in any way."

A jinx.

"And I let myself fall for you."

He was attempting to stand again, blood dripping from his forehead when a slice marred his normally flawless skin.

"I betrayed everything. I betrayed my family, my friends, and my husband!" At the thought of Fred she sobbed loudly and hit him once again, "Don't ever talk to me again don't ever look at me again!" She summoned her luggage and ran from the destroyed living area and a very pissed off Tom Riddle.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Aww noo! Just when it was looking like they were making progress. Two steps forwards and five steps backwards! **_

_**I liked how some of you requested for me not to wait until Valentine's day. I would have never done that unless I did not have the option or time. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't you worry the next chapter is going to be a very big one! It actually all fell t**__**ogether perfectly inside of my head and it made me want to write. We are getting very close to the end of this story. Possibly 4 to 5 more chapters left! YAY! I am going to try to end it on Chapter 25…I like that number!**_

_**Anyway please read and review!**_

_**Maria 3**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:  
><strong>_**"Some relationships are like Tom and Jerry. They tease each other, knock down each other, irritate each other, but can't live without each other."  
>-Unknown<strong>_

***Tom's P.O.V***

_What is wrong with her? She can't just turn around? She can't just face me?_ These thoughts had been running through Tom's head for the past month. A month! Hermione Granger had kicked the crap out of him, destroyed his living room, and left him a month ago. She wouldn't look at him, ran from him, and ignored him. He at first refused to talk to her assuming she would be back. He knew how much she leaned on him, relied on, and even cared for him. But she didn't come back. After the first week Tom started getting pissed.

He had stayed away from the Slytherin common rooms to allow her time to cool down and he himself to cool down. He had been furious at her behavior and her actions. He wanted to curse her within an inch of her life, maybe even take it, but he did possess some sort of emotion towards the time traveler. So he waited, he worked, he held meetings, and still she never came back. Tom knew he was fine without her but he wanted to have her presence beside him for the intellectual stimulation. One could only stand being around the mundane conversation of the average wizard for so long. Malfoy sometimes was a reprieve but the blonde was also avoiding him since their last conversation a little less than a week ago.

_**Flashback  
><strong>_Tom pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm his aggravation at his follower's stupidity. Honestly, was it that hard to listen and follow orders? All they had to do was find a damn plant and they were acting like it was a next to near impossible task. He opened his eyes from his seat to see they had all disappeared after his dismissal except one. Tom was surprised to see the blonde remained behind. Tom sat up a little straighter.

"Is there something I can help you with Malfoy?" He questioned feeling a headache forming behind his eyes.

"Well…"Abraxus shuffled his feet, catching Tom's attention. Something was obviously nagging at the Malfoy heir to have him so nervous.

"Well what?" Tom snapped, his temper easier to stroke than ever before.

"Well…" Abraxus took a deep breath, "Why don't you talk to her, apologize to her?"

The Head Boy's hands clenched into fists. "Excuse me?"

"Well m'lord…you don't sleep anymore, you have bags under your eyes, you are losing your temper a lot easier and the teachers are realizing that something is wrong. You snapped at Slughorn yesterday…Slughorn!" Abraxus said paler than before.

"I will not apologize to that little wench." Tom gritted out. "She left me! I was perfectly fine before her, and I am perfectly fine after her!"

"But you're not." Abraxus must have seen his hand move towards his wand because he dropped to his knees and held up his hands in defense. His silent plea for Tom to not curse him did not dissuade the powerful teen from cursing the rich brat.  
><em><strong>End Flashback<strong>_

Tom looked across the room to where Hermione was sitting now. Her palm was holding up her head and her hair cascaded to block view of her face from him. Tom narrowed his eyes into nearly slits trying to mentally burn a hole into the side of her head. He had gone to the common room after that first week to learn she never went there after their fight. Knowing the inner workings of the girls' head Tom went straight to The Room of Requirement only to be blocked by every attempt to enter. When and if a door appeared he would walk through it only to be right back in the corridor. She obviously knew the room well enough to get the workings down properly and keep him from entering, no matter how he worded his needs.

During meal times she never ate at the table. Tom assumed at first she was eating in her room but once he tried entering the room right before breakfast started to find it open for his use, Hermione long gone. The house elves in the kitchen said she never ate in there either. In the halls she would be in front of him one second, turn a corner, and be gone. In classes she sat as far away from him as possible and never looked in his direction. It was driving him mad.

He turned his eyes back to the sheet he was supposed to be taking notes on. It was blank like every other day. Tom hated thinking back to Abraxus's words. The teachers were noticing the change, the students recognized his easy irritation and strayed away from him, and his school work was being affected. How in the world did one silly little mudblood mess up his life so bad by her absence?

Then again it wasn't her fault that Ravenclaw blonde couldn't keep her mouth shut. Tom had tried to find Brielle Meehan alone but she was flocked wherever she went and always kept a wary eye on him. Tom knew she knew she was in trouble. If he could get his hands on her he would suck the very last breath from her lungs and enjoy the torment he would put her through. It was not nearly enough in revenge of what she was putting him through.

Tom had never been one for relationships but he knew that cheating was usually looked down upon. However, when did he ever care for what the society norm said? He was angry and frustrated at being laughed at by his queen and followers. Who had they thought they were? So he turned to Brielle. He fucked her within an inch of consciousness, her nails breaking skin through her ear splitting, migraine inducing screams. But Tom pushed on, getting out his frustrations from their joke, getting out his frustrations from his heated make out sessions with Hermione.

The brunette had been right. He refused to touch her sexually. He wanted to, so badly. It took all his self-control to pull away but he couldn't move further. He was constantly fighting an internal battle about how his girlfriend was a mudblood. He wanted to go further, she drove him wilder than he ever thought possible but stepping over that line, making that leap into the unknown territory he always knocked down with death and harsh words was a large leap. How was he supposed to go from despising every little inch of mudbloods to sleeping with one? He had already accepted she was different, he was special, and she was his. But crossing that line to sleep with her was a huge deal for him; it meant he was throwing out his views, figuratively speaking, for one girl, one mudblood. Why couldn't she see that?

She stated she threw away her life, betrayed her family and friends but the difference was they did not exist in this time. They had long perished. Sure they might have been by his hand, or more like command, but she made the choice to be with him. She couldn't fault him for her guilt. It was true he didn't give her much of a choice but had she been truly against the darkness in him, the darkness he warped to his will, she would have faced death like so many she knew. If she hated him and his ability to kill without hesitation, and his ability to feel no guilt than she would have chosen death. However, she had changed him too. Didn't she realize that?

With a single touch she had him lowering his wand. She a simple look she had a smile on his face. He felt guilty damnit! When did he, Tom Riddle, soon to be darkest wizard of all time feel guilty! Abraxus had been spot on, he was falling apart without her but he could barely admit it to himself so how in the world did the blonde think he would be able to admit it to her, the headstrong witch who currently hated him with every fiber in her body? The class was beginning to rise from their seats, snapping him out of his revere, he attempted to gather his books with a quickness to catch Hermione but looked to find she was already gone, no sign of her anywhere.

***End Tom's P.O.V***

Hermione pushed the tapestry aside with haste and entered the dark secret corridor. While she had disapproved of the Mauraders Map in the beginning of their third year she was now praising the charmed paper. It had taught her the secret hallways and secret passageways that Tom never knew about. She took a calming breath and lit her wand to see what was ahead of her. No one was in the thin walk way much like she expected so she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She could still feel his eyes on her, trying to mentally force her to turn and look at him. It had taken every ounce of self-control she could muster to not turn around. She wanted to, she wanted so badly to look on the face of the man she loved and hated at the same time.

It had been a long month for the brunette. When she walked out on Tom that horrendous Valentine's Day she had expected it to be hard however she did not expect it to be this hard. She moved herself into the Room of Requirement and used every wording possible to keep Tom Riddle out. Jasmine and Abraxus knew how to get in to see her since she would not talk to them in public. She didn't blame either of them for not telling her sooner that Tom had not spent the night in the common room but she did not want to get them in trouble with Tom for hanging out with her. She took her meals in different abandoned classrooms, the classroom changing every meal and every day. She made sure to sit away from him in class even though that never stopped his unwavering gaze. She used her knowledge of the secret passageways to avoid him in the halls.

It was tiring work and taking its toll on her already diminishing energy. Ever since she left Tom the nightmares that used to keep her awake twenty four seven were attacking her sleep again with full force. She would dream of Bellatrix torturing her. She dreamed of Fred and George being killed. She saw Ginny falling without any light in her eyes. She saw the great battle of Hogwarts. Of the snake faced Voldemort. She dreamed of Tom with Brielle, the scratches dripping blonde as she dug her nails into her perfect skin. Hermione quickly rubbed her eyes trying to resist the tears.

She had cried too much already and she couldn't handle another crying fit. She had no idea how she could let him affect her so much, get into the walls she had so meticulously constructed with such ease and precision. She had spent all her free time trying to pick apart this problem to come up with nothing so she would not allow herself to dwell on it any longer. Picking herself off of the floor she rushed to the other end of the hall. It was lunch time and Abraxus had demanded for her to meet him in his room to spend the time together. Hermione knew it was risky with his missing lunch with Tom but the blonde promised Jasmine would cover for him.

She tapped the suit of armor at the end of the hallway and after the rather kind knight looked left and right to make sure Tom nor anyone was in sight he stepped out of the way allowing her to exit. The brunette smiled at the magical suit of armor before taking off with lithe and quick step. She reached the stretch of blank wall quickly and entered the secured room to see Abraxus already sitting there. Seeing one of her best friends she ran forward and threw her arms around his neck.

"I figured you needed some company." Abraxus laughed with a small groan in his tone. Hermione pulled back quickly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione demanded finally notice how carefully he held himself. She already knew the answer but she wanted to know why Tom would curse him.

"Nothing that I didn't deserve."

"No one deserves that kind of treatment." Hermione said clenching her fists. Her thoughts swirling back to Brielle laughing with glee as she tore apart Hermione's heart with her words.

"Trust me on this one Hermione. I did." Abraxus smiled before pulling her down to sit with him on the couch, the coffee table already littered with an assortment of food. "I've missed you Hermione."

***Tom's P.O.V***

Tom stared at Jasmine who was crying at his feet. He felt no remorse for the girl even if this was her first time dealing with his anger and power first hand. She had agreed to serve Tom but he was unsure whether he wanted women as his followers yet. He was far from sexist but Jasmine was a pureblood woman. She was raised to understand she had to wait on her husband and reproduce a male heir, being a deatheater would put a damper on her proper requirements. Tom sighed and flicked his hand, silencing her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Listen to me once again. I am no idiot Jasmine. Where is Malfoy?" Tom repeated.

They had been in this empty dungeon classroom since ten minutes into lunch. At first he just used his words but she refused to cave. He was now using physical pain and she had yet to tell him which meant he would have to move onto reading her mind. Sure he could have easily gotten it from her that way in the beginning but he was enjoying taking his anger out on someone. He raised his wand again but she held up her hands in surrender. Tom quickly removed the silencing charm he placed on her and watched as she tried to move herself into a sitting position.

"He is having lunch with Hermione…" Jasmine gasped out between the sobs wracking her body.

"Is he now?" Tom asked his eyes flashing red within seconds. Jasmine spotted the change and dropped her head. "Where are they eating?"

"Her rooms." Jasmine whispered knowing the truth would only anger the Slytherin more. She had been right as she watched his eyes turn red completely and he stormed out of the unused classroom.

Tom moved faster than ever before knowing lunch would be ending any time now. The dark haired boy needed to see for himself that his own follower was betraying him. Tom knew that there was nothing but friendship between the two, his logical mind was adamant about this fact, however another part of him was screaming deceit. He was going to rip him apart limb by limb if he had to. Tom hid in the shadows of an alcove and waited as the bells rang, signaling the end of lunch. Tom watched as a door appeared and Abraxus stepped out of it before turning to hug Hermione.

His stomach clenched at the sight and felt his heart speed up at the smile on Hermione's face. The door closed quickly though and Malfoy was already on his way back to classes. Tom moved forward and stunned the blonde from behind before levitating him, cloaked with a disillusionment charm, down to the dungeon's, down to the boys dorm. Once inside, locked and silenced, he lifted his spells off of Abraxus who upon spotting Tom swallowed thickly. Abraxus backed away slowly.

"Tom…what a pleasant surprise." Abraxus said trying to play the calm and collected part.

"Let's skip the bullshit Abraxus, what were you doing with her?" Tom demanded.

"Nothing! We are just friends."

"If you were just friends why couldn't you meet somewhere more public? What were you doing in her rooms? Why are you allowed in her room?" Tom demanded knowing that the boy was terrified.

***End Tom's P.O.V***

**HPHPHP  
>HPHP<br>HP  
>HPHP<br>HPHPHP**

Hermione woke with a start, her breath caught in her throat as she began to cough relentlessly. Her body was drenched in sweat. She unraveled the comforter from around her bare legs and tossed them over the side as she tried to control her breathing. She looked at her watch which was on her night stand and saw it was only two in the morning. She groaned and ran her hand through her hair. Her nightmare still flashing behind her lids; the pleased face of Bellatrix as she brought her cursed blade down over and over across her skin. Hermione subconsciously traced the faded scar of the word 'mudblood' written on her arm. Her eyes dropping to the calf sleeve she had of her, Harry, and Ron. A memento to what she fought against. She felt her heart grow heavy as she sighed.

It no longer symbolized what she fought against but for a past that brought her to where she was today and made her who she was today. She reached for the glass of water she kept on her nightstand for the memories that haunted her every night. She chugged the cold liquid, feeling the icy water quench her dry throat.

"So who is Bellatrix?" The voice asked from behind her.

Hermione screamed and turned scrambling to get a grasp on her wand. She did not find the wood on her nightstand and saw it sitting in the hands of none other than Tom Riddle. The head boy was holding the wood between his fingers, his eyes trained on her, his voice sincere and his body language screaming his easiness with the whole situation. His eyes raked down her body and Hermione felt her face flush because she was only in a tank top and her underwear. Besides that New Year's Eve night this was the least clothed he had ever seen her.

"What are you doing here Riddle? How did you get in?" She demanded, her heart attempting to beat out of her chest. It hurt to look at him, to breathe with him around. All she could keep seeing was the scratches, the betrayal.

"I have my ways… and just so you know your friend will be on bed rest for the next week or so, took a nasty fall off the staircase while it was changing, fell down two floors. He should be awake within the next two days. Madam Colflax gave him a potion to sleep while he recovered."

"What did you do to him you bastard?" Hermione screamed, anger at his arrogance and his actions, and concern for Abraxus lacing her voice.

"Nothing he didn't deserve." Tom growled standing up and moving around the bed towards her. Hermione moved to jump over the bed but with a flick of his wrist it was flown across the room and he moved in closer.

"He did nothing to deserve that." Hermione said deciding to hold her ground. Tom moved in a circle around her before moving close enough she could feel his breath on her neck, the fabric of his clothes brushing against her bare skin.

"You never had nightmares like that before." He whispered his lips besides his ears. Hermione felt the tears try to work their way up but she swallowed them.

"What does it matter to you?" Her voice said while cracking. Her head was working a mile a minute. Half of her wanted to run but the other half had missed him so desperately that she was scared to move in case she missed his touch.

"You seemed so scared, so helpless." He whispered, his fingertips brushing lightly against the skin of her arm.

Snapping out of her revere she moved away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted to be angry but she could only feel the pain his closeness brought. "Don't touch me!"

"Hermione…" Tom moved forward but she moved back.

"No! Stay away from me!" She shouted feeling the tears move down her cheeks.

"Will you just listen?"

"I want you out of my room!" She said pointing towards the door. "You are a slimy piece of shit and I wish I had died instead of Dumbledore finding me!"

"Don't say that." Tom said his anger growing at her careless words.

"I want you out of my room and out of my life damnit!" She shouted.

"I'M SORRY!" Tom bellowed, his face beat red, "I am sorry I slept with her, I am sorry I hurt you, I am sorry you think that I don't want to be with you sexually! I am sorry that you left and I am sorry I made you leave you stubborn witch! I am bloody sorry and I want you to come back!"

Hermione froze her mouth opening and closing several times. She shook her head this was not happening, this couldn't be happening. She dropped to her knees as she started crying even harder, her heart hurting. He wasn't allowed to just walk in here and apologize. He wasn't allowed to show he cared, he wasn't allowed to make this better. He wasn't supposed to know how to make this better. She felt his arms wrap around her.

"I am not a good person Granger and you know this. I never did relationships and never expected to but for some reason I can't get enough of you." He gritted his teeth and Hermione knew this was difficult for him, "I miss you and am a mess without you. I can't guarantee you will always be happy with me but I can guarantee you will be protected, cared for, and have everything you could ever want or need. I won't make the same mistake again by being with someone else." He lifted her chin to force her to look at him.

Hermione knew he was waiting for an answer. She wanted to say no, just to hurt him like he hurt her but she could tell he was hurting already. He was in pain, he just hide it better. Hermione nodded slowly only to feel his lips crash onto her with such force she was pushed backwards, his arms wrapping around her back, one hand on her head to cushion her fall. He rolled over on top of her as he freed a hand and started to run it down her side.

Hermione felt her skin flush with heat as his hand wandered lower down her ribs, to her hip. He pulled her hips up to meet him as he ground his hips into her. She moaned, the friction setting her on fire as she felt herself grow wetter by the moment. His hand moved from her hip to the waistband of her underwear, his fingers dipping underneath and running across the smooth skin, sending shivers through her body. Hermione moved her own finger to his chest and hastily removed the shirt that was stopping her from feeling his skin against hers.

Once it was over his head she threw it off to the side, never seeing where it landed since her hands crept down to the band of his own jeans. She fumbled with the button of his pants while his finger dipped lower until it was at the entrance of her soaked core. She felt the erection twitch in its confinement. His finger teased her entrance before dipping deep inside of it. She couldn't control the moan of pleasure that escaped her throat as she arched her hips. Her hands stopped in their attempt to rid Tom of his pants as he slid another finger inside with the other one and began pumping faster and harder. She felt his thumb brush over her clit as his fingers continued to work their magic. Her need to rid him of his restrictions grew as she forced herself to focus on her previously attempted task.

Hermione finally succeeded in opening the button and zipper before sliding the pants down with some difficulty, Tom having to remove his shoes and the pants the rest of the way. She felt him remove his fingers and she cried out in disappointment. Tom silenced her with a needy kiss as he lifted her shirt over her head, and off, his mouth moving to attack her already pert nipple. Hermione curled one hand into his hair while she moved her free hand into his boxers and gripped his rather wide length into her small fist, pumping the smooth skin in time with his own fingers which had repositioned themselves deep inside of her. Hermione felt her stomach clench as her orgasm was building closer, her rhythm of handling his cock breaking as her breathing grew ragged.

"Oh god, yes! Please Tom!" Hermione cried feeling the pressure building. His mouth switched to the opposite boob and his thumb rubbed her swollen, sensitive nub in time with his pumps. Stars exploded behind her eyes as her hand in his hair tightened and her insides clenched tightly around his fingers. Tom watched as she rode through her first orgasm and waited until her eyes opened to attack her mouth again.

Hermione raked her fingers down his chest as he moved from her lips to the juncture of skin at the base of her neck. He sucked hard as his hands removed first his boxers than her own underwear. Hermione felt her nerves kicked in as he pulled back to position himself at her entrance. Hermione got her first view of his cock. It was average length, slightly larger than any she had seen but the girth of it had her wondering if she would be able to sheath it full inside of her; before she had time to contemplate it though he thrust into her to the hilt making them both cry out in pleasure. Hermione felt Tom start rocking in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. She lifted her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, egging him to move faster.

"What do you want Hermione?" Tom purred his voice husky with his arousal.

"You.." Hermione panted, "Harder, please Tom!"

Tom complied with her wishes and started ramming into her with every ounce of strength he possessed. Hermione placed her hand on the wall that had started to move closer as he scooted them across the floor. She braced herself as they went at each other, hands wandering, lips tasting, bodies connecting. He stopped to place her legs on his shoulders before reinstating his attack. The new position allowed the Head Boy to go deeper then she thought possible. She was unable to control the sounds of pleasure escaping her lips and his name rolled off her tongue repeatedly when the tension started in the pit of her stomach again.

"Are you going to cum for me my dark angel?" Tom asked in a demanding tone, her walls starting to shake around his cock.

"Yes!" She cried, "I am so close."

He kept his pace as he moved his finger to her clit and with a flick of his thumb she was sent spiraling over into her orgasm, her walls clenching painfully around his cock as she brought him to his own ecstasy. Her pulsating walls milking him dry as he pumped until he was spent, collapsing on top of her as her legs slid off his shoulders.

"I love you Tom." She whispered, her voice raspy from her cries.

"I know." He said placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her deeply and sensually. Hermione knew he wouldn't say the words but she could tell the feeling was close to being mutual.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ta-da! 10 pages just for you! Haha I hoped I answered many questions here. For example why did he sleep with Brielle? Why wouldn't he sleep with Hermione? He is Tom Riddle people! Lol He is far from kind and caring and he has his own set of rules. Thankfully though he had a little wakeup call with her walking out on him! Please, read and review! I am going to see if I can type up the next chapter as well. This one took me over two hours to write but I thoroughly enjoyed it.**_

_**Sorry if the sex scene was not up to the par some of you hoped it would be. In honesty it was my first sex scene I wrote that I liked and published so bear with me. I can make it worse and more detailed but I wanted to go at it easily. Thank you for the reviews everyone!**_

_**-Maria**_

_**I had to delete this chapter then re upload it because some people had a problem with seeing it so I am trying it again!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:  
><strong>_**"**__**The pain of the mind is worse than the pain of the body**__**."  
>-Publilius Syrus<strong>_

Hermione fiddled with her hands in her lap as she sat, waiting patiently, for the Deputy Headmaster arrived to his office. Earlier today Hermione had woken to find an owl tapping outside of her and Tom's bedroom. Of course she allowed the bird to enter but she quickly wished she didn't. The letter that was tied to its leg was from none other than Dumbledore himself. Hermione, upon seeing the neat scrawl, felt like her legs gave out from underneath her. Her mentor, her leader, was finally calling upon her. Dumbledore, besides Tom and Abraxus, knew the truth about her whereabouts so he would know that he was losing her to Tom's dark pull.

She had tried to come up with some sort of excuse to get out of the meeting but every single thought that passed through her mind was feeble and would be seen right through it. So summoning up courage she did not think she would find she found herself sitting inside his office, a baby phoenix staring at her with large curious eyes. Hermione's heart broke at seeing the infant Fawkes. The last time she caught a glimpse of the gorgeous bird had been on the grounds of Hogwarts during the Headmaster's funeral. Hermione used to sit for hours and muse what happened to the fiery bird. Did he too die? Did the bird going into mourning?

Footsteps echoed off the walls outside of the door and Hermione felt her heart beat faster. She was beginning to sweat and for the first time today she wished she told Tom she had been summoned here because he would have been able to get her out of it. It wasn't that she feared the older wizard but more she feared to see him look at her with that disappointment she knew would be harbored inside of them. Hermione moved her hands to the hem of her skirt and gripped it tightly. She had to be careful, she had to remain calm. The door that had been cracked open swung to its largest width and in walked the towering presences of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah. Miss. Granger I see you have already arrived." He spoke. His eyes held no twinkle nor any emotion at all, they were hard as they looked over the half-moon spectacles to land on her own brown orbs.

"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione greeted, her voice strong but her insides a quivering mess. Memories were attempting to knock down the wall she had placed them behind. She fought desperately to keep them hidden. The Transfiguration Professor walked around the mahogany desk and took a seat in the high backed chair. He folded his hand on his chest and just stared at her. Hermione, not able to take the silence broke it. "You requested to see me Professor?"

"Yes…I did…" He stared at her for a few seconds longer before waving his hand. Hermione flinched only to receive a curious look from the man. Instead of cursing her, like she had thought he was going to, he opened a cabinet to the side of them. A small tabletop pensive came floating out from the doors and landed on his desk between the two of them, "I would like you to review something for me Miss. Granger."

"Professor I have to go to class." Hermione said, a feeling of dread building up in the pit of her stomach.

"You are with me, you will be excused. Now." He stood up and gestured to the stone basin. "Would you be so kind as to pacify me with a small trip?"

All she could do was nod as she too stood up from her seat. She shuffled her feet towards the pensive and bit her lip before looking at the soon to be headmaster. For the first time since entering the office he gave her some sort of emotion, some recognition. He gave her an encouraging smile and it brought Hermione back to a time where everything was so much easier. She leaned forward with Dumbledore, both bending until their noses touched the liquid and they were sucked into the memory.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione landed roughly. Her body shook slightly as she tried to regain her bearings. Once the dizziness from the magic ebbed away she turned her head each way. Dumbledore stood beside her, his hands clasped behind his back and his face void of any emotion. Hermione took a better look at where they were. It was obviously Diagon Alley. The small village was dark and desolate, indicating just how late it truly was inside the memory, however there was a lone figure exiting the apothecary. Albus Dumbledore, looking exactly as he did beside her walked along the cobblestone street, a small bag in his hand. Hermione looked to the present Dumbledore who gestured for her to follow his past self.<em>

_Hermione did as what was asked of her and hurried to catch up with the long legged male. He turned a corner, Hermione right behind him. Had she been there in person she would have ran straight into his back with how shortly he stopped. Being much like a ghost though she walked through the memory and spotted what had stopped him in his tracks. There she lay; bloody, broken, barely breathing. Broken shards of the time turn embedded in her hand, glass around her body. Blood seeped out of various wounds she had endured. She was pale, thinner than she remembered and covered in dirt, grim, and blood that she knew was not just her own. Her normally white hands tainted deep red with the blood of Lucius Malfoy._

_In all honesty she looked dead, her chest was barely rising. The memory Dumbledore rushed forward and with his wand performed a typical diagnostic spell to assess the damage on the young girl he just encountered. Hermione watched as the spell lit up with various shades of color indicating what was wrong and where it was wrong. She saw this memory Albus sit back on his heels, visibly contemplating on whether to help her or not. No doubt his check over showed the dark magic she had used throughout the war and the dark magic used on her. _

_Hermione watched as he raised his wand to her temple and invaded her mind. With his spell she felt herself being pulled roughly into even deeper memories. Hermione stumbled once more. She was standing in her family home, her living room. The image of the stylish room brought a stabbing pain to her chest. The last time she had seen the small room it had been in ashes, the deatheaters burning everything she held dearly to her, everything that linked her to her childhood. _

"Hermione!"

_The woman's voice that echoed through the house had Hermione running towards the rather large kitchen. Inside was a woman who was in her late thirties, her brown hair pulled into a high bun, and her pencil skirt rumbled from a day in the office. Her white button up shirt un-tucked and bearing a few stains from the spaghetti sauce she was currently stirring. Hurried footsteps made Hermione look to see herself, seven years ago, popping into the kitchen. Her teeth were still bucked in the front, her hair a large frizz. _

"Yes mom?" Eleven year old Hermione Granger asked, skidding to a halt.

"Do you have everything packed for tomorrow dear?" Anne Granger asked her daughter while moving to put the pasta in the water.

"Yes I do!" Hermione beamed her face full of excitement. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!"

Anne Granger laughed softly, "I know you can't dear but we aren't leaving for another twelve hours, so would you mind helping me set the table?"

"Of course mommy!" Hermione said migrating over to the cabinets that held the plates and bowls for as long as she could remember. Eleven year old Hermione Granger moved with the ease only one who grew up inside the home could have. "Mommy, do you still love me even though I am a witch?"

"Hermione!" Anne finally put down her cooking utensils and turned to face her small daughter. She moved over to the table and sat in a seat, gesturing for Hermione to move closer. The bush ball of brown hair did as her mother requested only to be pulled into her lap. "Hermione, you listen to me. I love you, your father loves you. There is nothing that will stop us from loving you. You being a witch is just a title to show just how special you have always been."

_Hermione felt her hands shake as she lived her own memory. She should have refused to go on this 'trip'. How had she been so blind to not realize the underlying cause for Dumbledore bringing out the pensive? She had known she was going to review memories but she had expected it to be memories that he had acquired with the wrong doings that were obviously by Tom's hand but could not be proven. The scene started to fuzz out as her father entered the room, his words falling on deaf ears as the scene completely blacked out. Other memories began popping up. Forcing her to remember to live through them again. Hermione couldn't count how long she had been inside of this self-made hell when another memory moved forward._

"Honestly Ronald, wake up!" soon to be fifteen year old Hermione Granger shouted pulling on the red head's blanket once again. The window showed no light, the moon still starting to set. Hermione turned to see Harry sitting up, satisfied that she had done her work she left the bedroom. Hermione bounded down the steps of the Burrow and into the kitchen were Molly was packing their lunches. It was the morning of the Tri-Wizard tournament and the kitchen was busy with Molly running back and forth, Ginny chasing after Fred and George who had charmed her oversized sweatshirt to not come off since they did not like the tank top that she chose which showed a little too much skin for their liking. Arthur was kneeling in front of the fireplace having a conversation with Charlie Weasley who was promising up and down that he would meet them at the camp site. Percy was trying to get his wand out of a magically sealed jar, once again the workings of the twins.

Hermione moved to sit down in her chair when she felt an arm wrap around her stomach and spin her until her back hit his chest. Hermione squealed in surprise to see an angry thirteen year old pointing a wand at her while holding a beater's bat high above her head. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Fred holding her tightly, hiding behind her.

"Fred Weasley you be a man and face me!" Ginny shouted.

"Fred!" Hermione shouted trying to wiggle free from his enclosure. His spot on the Quidditch team as a beater helped his bulging muscles though and she only managed to wiggle her hips and shoulders a little with no effect.

"If I were you Mione I would stop wiggling like that." Fred whispered in her ear, Ginny still screaming in the background. He moved his hips to grind his erection against her, "You know how much I love it."

Hermione felt her face flush at how bold he was being around his family. Ginny had long since ran after George and here Fred was, his arm still wrapped tightly around her, his lips near her ears. The night before they had been fighting about some wizard who was flirting with her in Diagon Alley. Hermione had to constantly remind him that they were not a couple, on his request. His one hand brushed across her stomach with a featherlike touch as he pulled his hand away from her. His lips leaving a barely there kiss on her neck.

"Hermione dear, are you alright?" Molly asked finally looking up from her food preparation and flicking her wand to freeze all the kids in their place.

"Mom!" Ginny shouted, appalled she couldn't move.

"You will all stop this ruckus. Fred, George, go make sure Harry and Ron are awake. Hermione and Ginny help me pack these sandwiches and food for you guys.

_Hermione watched as Fred and George rushed up the stairs, bellowing their arrival. She had a large smile on her face at the memory, the innocence, the love that was so evident between her and Fred. Her hands moved to the necklace she normally wore around her neck to find it missing. The smile dropped from her face as she remembered that Tom demanded her to stop wearing them since she was now with him. Her heart ached to touch the gold rings again, to feel that closeness with Fred once more. _

"_I don't want to see more." Hermione whispered and looked to Dumbledore who gave her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze but did not make an effort to take them out of the pensive._

"Harry, please just listen to me!" Hermione said as they rushed through the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Harry had a dream that Sirius was being tortured by Voldemort himself deep in the bowels of the aged building. Harry ignored her pleas and continued to rush forward. Hermione wanted to grab him by the collar of his shirt and shake him but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Sirius was his only family remaining. Of course he would want to save him instead of waiting to see if he was or wasn't in peril. Sure Harry could have spent a few more minutes trying to clarify this dream but he was scared to loose someone who he loved. Hermione would do the same thing if she was in the same position. They entered through several doors until they reached the room Harry had seen in his dreams.

They reached the aisle that Sirius was supposed to be in and there was nothing. Hermione knew they had just walked into a trap. Everything began happening so fast. They were running, loosing each other in the twists and turns, in the opening and closing of doors. Somehow they ended up in the oversized room with the weird see through material like archway. They were surrounded, outnumbered, and outsmarted. They were only in their fifth year, facing full grown adults. Hermione held her stomach where she was bleeding freely from a curse shot from Dolohov's wand. A sweeping of black flew overhead, causing her to duck in panic as a thick forearm cut off her airway.

_Hermione watched as the Order came crashing in, recusing them, and taking control of the battle. Hermione watched as she fought one on one against an unknown deatheater. She watched as Harry tried to help Sirius. She watched as Neville attempted to right himself after being hit off the podium like platform that held the archway. Sirius was battling his crazed cousin Bellatrix when the fatal green light hit him square in the chest. Hermione covered her mouth as a sob escaped her both now and in her memory. Harry's pain filled scream echoed deeply in her ears as he attempted to break free of Lupin's grip and follow his godfather._

_Hermione turned away from the heart wrenching scene and felt Dumbledore place an arm around her. The words of what reminded her of actors playing out her life cut off mid speech. Hermione looked up to see Dumbledore waving his hand, controlling the memories. Hermione wanted to yell at him for not taking her out of here but she knew it would do no good. Another memory began taking form and as Hermione watched Fenir Greyback streak through the school she knew it was not only a painful memory for her but for him as well. After all who could sit through their own death without flinching?_

"Hermione!" Ron shouted shooting a spell to the deatheater who was attempting to curse her with her back turned. Hermione watched as he fell and hit the floor before shooting Ron a thankful smile and taking off towards the Great Hall where the deatheaters were heading.

Hermione stampeded down the stairs with several members of Dumbledore's Army right behind her. She was chasing the fleeing deatheaters out onto the lawn when she spotted the all too familiar white blonde hair. She stumbled and fell onto her knees, her mind completely blank with shock. She had defended the Slytherin Prince for years. She had faith he would not end up like his father and yet here he was, leaving with the deatheaters, Snape leading him down the dewy slope. It was then that cries of sadness reached her ears. Hermione turned to see a group huddled around the bottom of the tower. She pushed herself off the ground and raced over, her mind screaming out for Harry. When she reached the group of mourners she felt the tears cascade in torrents down her face. Albus Dumbledore laid on his back, his body angled in a way no living person could find comfortable. Albus Dumbledore, the bravest man she had ever known, the protector of Hogwarts, the doer of all things righteous, was dead.

_Hermione glanced to the dead man on the ground to the living man standing next to her. He looked as if he was reviewing just any old memory and not his own death. How could one just stand there emotionless? Hermione craned her neck slightly and was able to see he wasn't completely emotionless after all. His eyes were drowning with emotions but she could not pick them out from each other. _

"No Fred, I cannot tell you where we are going." Hermione said while she was reviewing her checklist of things she had planned on bringing with them. Fred was hovering by Ginny's bed, his arms crossed and a frown marring his usually smiling face.

"I don't like this. You are just off an leaving with two guys for god knows how for and doing god knows what!" He said gruffly.

"Two guys?" Hermione asked turning on him, her hands flying to her hips. "Need I remind you that one of those **guys** is in love with your baby sister and the other **guy** is your brother? Both of them being my best friend. And while yes, you do not know the particulars of what we are doing and where we will be going we are doing this to defeat Voldemort, to give Harry a fighting chance against him."

"Whether it's Harry and Ron or not need I remind you that they are two hormonal boys camping alone with a teenage girl who has a very attention calling figure." Fred pointed out before moving closer, "And that everyone believes you and Ron are meant for each other."

"What everyone believes does not matter to me Fred. You are the one I love and want to be with. Ron and I both know we were never meant for each other. Honestly Fred you are being ridiculous, what is going on with you?" Hermione asked moving to inches in front of him and holding his hand with hers.

"I don't want to lose you Hermione…you're everything to me." Fred whispered.

"You won't lose me Fred, but I have to do this…I have been by Harry's side since I was eleven and I am not going to stray from his side." Hermione said leaning up to give him a kiss.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her impossibly close. He deepened the kiss and ran his fingers along her waist to the hem of her shirt. He toyed with the flimsy material, his skin scorching hers. He pulled back slightly and looked down into her eyes with such love and devotion that she felt her heart swell. He stepped back a few steps and with a shy smile knelt down on one knee. Hermione reached out for the nightstand and gripped the edge as he fished into his pocket for a small box.

"Hermione Jean Granger I love you. I cannot pinpoint when I fell in love with you or why. It might have been the way you are unconditional with your love and help. The ways you scold me while wearing that proud grin. Maybe it's the way you always support me with every little thing that I do. It could be the way your nose crinkles when you are faced with something you dislike or the way a single touch of yours could set me on fire. Whatever the reason is I love you with all of my heart and I can never picture my life without you by my side. Will you please make me the luckiest wizard on earth and spend the rest of your life as my wife? Be there to take care of me when I am sick, be there to yell at me when I am in the wrong, boss me around to keep the house clean, be there to go to bed with me every night and give me the privilege to wake up with you every morning."

"Oh my god Fred…" Hermione said with unshed tears in her eyes, "Of course I will!"

_Hermione chuckled with emotion at the scene in front of them. "He always had a way with words. They make you want to smack him but kiss him all at once. It was part of his charm. When he fucked up he would admit to it after so vigorously arguing his side and why he was right. He always treated me right too." She moved forward to watch as Fred slid the large diamond onto her left hand ring finger, a large smile crossing both their faces as they kissed. She tilted her head to the side and wiped at a stray tear. The scene faded as the newly engaged couple moved towards the bed._

The castle grounds had never looked so desolate and depressing. Bodies were dropping to the ground in death or pain. Spells, curses, jinxes, and hexes were soaring across the burnt grounds. Hermione ducked as a stray spell soared over her head. She spun, her hair falling out of its ponytail, in time to block a spell aiming for a stray fourth year who had stayed behind during the evacuation. Knowing in her heart the rather lanky boy would not make through the battle wholly intact she sent a pray with him and refocused her attention her previous target. She spotted the ragged appearance of Fenir Greyback laughing manically, blood dripping from his face as he spouted off dark curse after dark curse.

Hermione bolted forward and raised her wand. "Avada Kedvra!" She shouted her unforgivable hitting her mark square in the head. She had been hunting him during the battle. She wanted to kill him for viciously ripping out Cho Chang's throat. He was responsible for Madam Hooch's decapitation. He had no right to live while they died. He ruined countless of lives and she found satisfaction in taking his life from him.

A strangled cry had Hermione spinning again to see Colin Creevey fall into Harry's arm as blood gushed from an open chest wound, his camera fallen, shattered on the grass. Harry looked into the manical eyes of Voldemort and raised his wand, his anger over powering his common sense. Hermione screamed, attempting to get Harry's attention but the noises ranging on the field drowned out her cries. She pumped her legs with everything she could muster, blocking spells aimed at her, shooting off her own defenses. She was so close but so far when the light hit Harry who was still screaming obscenities at the snake like man. She threw herself to her knees and skidded to his fallen body throwing up the most powerful protection shield she could muster as she reached for the broken camera and made it a port-key.

"_Harry…" Hermione whispered through her never ending tears. She had rushed to his side and felt the dread and dismay bubbling through her as it did that night. He looked dead; pale and cold to the touch, she remembered the feeling as though it was etched onto her pores. But he wasn't dead, not yet. She didn't know that though at the time. All she wanted to do was get his body away from the horror around them. She wouldn't allow the deatheaters to take it and do unmentionable things to the boy they hated with a passion._

"_Miss. Granger."_

"_I don't want to see anymore! Please!" Hermione cried, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. All the pain, all the anguish and fear was breaking through her cold exterior. Everything she had forced deep down inside of her was pushing its way to the surface. Her vision was blacking with all the torment tearing at her. With a small nod the Transfiguration teacher, soon to be headmaster, eventually to become deceased headmaster gripped her shoulder and with a pull they were gone from the grisly scene they were living in._

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't even bother trying to balance herself as she was thrown out of the pensive and instead allowed herself to crumple to the floor, crying out for all the pain she had hidden. She cried for all the people she lost, the people she pushed into the inner most recesses of her mind. She cried for all of them because she had betrayed them by falling in love with the monster she had sworn to destroy.<p>

"WHY!" She screamed, her voice hoarse from her tears.

"You know why Miss. Granger."

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted before dropping her head and rocking. She heard the soft murmurs of a spell before her eyes grew heavy and sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**FIRST!**_

_**Penmora Zenith; I have to say first off… I absolutely loved the dis on Bella Swan…it made my night, honestly! :-D Secondly, as for your review; I did not find it harsh in anyway what's so ever! If I am posting my writings for people to see than it's asking for people to make comments on it, whether it's good, bad, or just critics. I know Hermione seemed kind of loose and weak in the last chapter; I knew that while I was writing it. But you have to stop and look at things from her point of view. She has gone through so much anguish in all of her young years. She never felt one hundred percent protected because she always had to be on the front line. Since becoming friends with Harry her decision had been made for her. She would fight, she would be there to help in every which way, her own life at stake not only for being Harry Potter's best friend but for being a mudblood. When she was thrown back into time her life was seriously smack upside down. She was confused, hurt, lonely, and came to rely on someone she had always hated. She fought and fought against it but could not stop falling in love with him. If you remember from my previous chapters Fred had been her first inmate relationship. While she did casually date Viktor she never really felt emotions like she did with Fred then Tom. She never had someone cheat on her and she never had someone do such a heartfelt apology. Hermione always trusted people and believed there was good in everyone. While she knows Tom is not in the category of good she trusts him and therefore was more than willing to give him another shot.  
>Do you get what I mean?<strong>_

_**As to my other readers I would like to say thank you for the reviews and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Two in one day, I am proud of myself. Only two chapters left! **_

_**Kelsiee! I miss talking to you :-(**_

_**-Maria**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:  
><strong>_**"Home is where the Heart is."  
>-Pliny the Elder<strong>_

It had been two and a half months since Hermione's meeting with Dumbledore and had he wanted to destroy her everyday life style he did a pretty damn good job of it. Every night she suffered from nightmares of everyone from her real life blaming her for their deaths, blaming her for helping Voldemort. Hermione rarely closed her eyes anymore. She ate the bare minimum to get by. She would stare endlessly at the pages of her books instead of studying. She was becoming a shell of what she had once been. Her drastic changes did not go unnoticed by her friends and current boyfriend. Tom had forcibly invaded her mind and grew furious that she had met with the 'old coot', as he put it, without telling him and for allowing herself to wallow in mere memories.

His patience was growing thinner by each day with her behavior and Hermione knew that but she could not pull herself out from the funk. All she kept seeing was her parents. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Colin, Molly, McGonagall, Arthur, and all the others she grew up with as a second family. When she lay awake at night, trying to escape the accusatory dream version of her friends she would contemplate why Dumbledore had her review the memory. She was not dumb although she could be blind. Dumbledore knew of her closeness to Tom Riddle, he knew of her true time, and he knew she could fatally destroy the timeline; she already had fatally destroyed the timeline, hadn't she? Snape was dead and he was the key to so many winning fights, to saving so many innocent lives.

Hermione traced the pattern of the green quilt as she glanced to her side where Tom was sleeping soundly on his back, his arm tossed over his forehead. A weak smile crossed her lips at the sight. He looked so innocent and good just like that. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took and Hermione wished that he was like that. She looked back to her finger and stared at the stitching. She loved Tom there was no question about there, it was embedded deep into not only her heart but her soul. While she promised to love and cherish Fred this feeling was completely new and different than what she felt with Fred.

What she was questioning was how could she stop loving all her friends and family just because she fell in love with Tom? What made him so special that he could make her forget everything? She shook her head as her eyes watered; he did nothing to make her forget. She forced herself to forget, to not look back, and to not remember so she wouldn't feel the guilt. Hermione glanced back at Tom to insure he was asleep before leaning over to her bedside table and opening the draw. She reached into the back of the draw and removed a small black box. Opening the lid she fingered her wedding jewelry. Ever since her meeting with Dumbledore she was pulling the white gold out of her draw more and more often.

Her heart was torn in two. She loved Tom and yet she still loved Fred. How was it possible to love two people at once? She, a girl who had no boy experience growing up, was stuck in one of the stickiest situations one could find themself in. Hermione sighed as she placed the rings back in the box and tucked it into the wooden draw once more. The June sun was beginning to rise over the castle grounds and Hermione knew Tom would be waking soon. He had taken to spending every possible second at her side. The fact that Dumbledore had been able to get her alone greatly upset the Dark Lord to be.

Hermione climbed out of bed and rushed into their bathroom to get her last few minutes of privacy before the hazel eyed boy woke. She turned the hot water up until the bathroom was filled with steam before stepping into the skin scorching spray of water. While she scrubbed her body to where one would think there was blood seeping through her pores she forced her thoughts, her guilt, her pain away. Or at least she tried.

Hermione looked into the trunk that was officially hers in this time to place another book in the already growing pile of possessions she had accumulated in her almost ten months living in the forties. She moved over to her dresser and began to take her clothes out of the draws. The door opened and Tom walked in holding a pile of his own books. It was the night before graduation, her last night in Hogwarts, and she was packing her belongings. Hermione had no clue what she was going to be doing once she received her diploma but she knew she would not be staying inside the castle walls. She was refolding her clothes before placing them in the trunk.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?" Tom asked as he dropped his own objects into his trunk.

"Just a simple sundress." Hermione said without taking her eyes off of her task.

Hermione knew that Tom thought things were back to normal for the most part but she could not shake off the guilt that was slowly drowning her each and every day she spent in the forties. She had taken to replacing her mental barriers in case Tom attempted to enter her mind once again but he had yet to try so. She knew he would be furious if he realized she was purposely blocking him out but since she had yet had to cross that bridge she would not dwell on it.

"Where are you going tomorrow after the ceremony?" Hermione asked as he joined her on the bed. He threw himself backwards, his hands behind his head.

"I have an apartment ready for me above Borgin & Burkes; I will start working their right away." Tom said casually. Hermione nodded; surprised that she had forgotten that little fact. "You will be joining me of course."

Hermione snapped her neck fast to look at him. It was neither a question nor a demand, just a fact stated as though it had been decided ages ago. He, Tom Riddle, was expecting her, Hermione Granger, to live with him. Sure they had been living together for several months but it had been inside a school, not their own place. Living together…it was such a large leap. A leap she had yet to take even with her own husband. Of course she and Fred never had the chance to have their own place since they were a married couple in the midst of a war where they were wanted to execution.

"I was actually thinking about finding a job and my own place…" Hermione murmured while dropping her eyes from his gaze. He sat up in one fluid motion.

"Excuse me?" He snarled.

"Well, I just figured it would be simpler. After all, in this age, living together unwed is looked down upon." She grasped at random straws.

"If that is what you are worried about then we will get married then." He spoke the words so casually as if that was already decided as well.

"I'm sorry…can you repeat that?" Hermione gaped out, her mind spinning.

"We will just get married. Problem solved. We will go to the ministry straight after graduation." Tom spoke.

"Was that your proposal?" Hermione was bewildered.

Tom smirked knowingly before moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her waist tightly. Hermione opened her mouth to tell him he couldn't just assume she would marry him and move in with him. She was an independent woman and she would make the choice as to whether she was ready to live with him in a surreal environment. As for marriage, well that was a whole other subject! But she did not have the chance to rebuke his statements because his mouth covered hers. His warm lips pried open her mouth and his tongue thrust into the cavern, exploring the depths. Her own tongue automatically fought back, trying to take control of the situation.

She wanted to fight with him but the feel of his arms around her, his body pressed against hers drove her insane with lust. She allowed him to push her onto her back and crawl above her. She reached the hem of his shirt and lifted off the offending material in order to feel the heat of his skin against the palms of her hands. She craned her neck to the side as his lips wandered down the stretch of her neck, biting, licking, kissing all the while making its path clear. With a flick of his wrist her clothes were gone, disappeared to an unknown location. He pulled back, his eyes filling with lust as they raked her body. His hand came up and traced the scars that littered her body. The feather light touch, the intimacy of the touch was foreign and sending chills up her body.

He lowered his mouth to her chest bone, placing kisses towards her breast, taking the already perky nipple in his mouth, rolling the bud with his tongue. He pulled gently with his teeth, sending shocks of pain through her body mixed with pleasure. "My dark angel." He whispers while moving towards the other nipple. The cool air hitting her wet breast making it more alert, if possible. "My beautiful, powerful, sinful, dark angel." He spoke again before kissing a trail between her breast and down her torso. "You agreed to be mine months ago." He grazed his teeth against one of the puckered pink scar sending a thrill through her. "You sleep with me every night; you give me your body, your heart, and your soul." He dipped his tongue into her naval, "You are important to me. It is only right for us to be bound together by the old ritual of marriage." He kissed her hip bones, "Marry me Hermione. You know it is the right thing to do."

His tongue circled her clit before he sucked it between his lips, his tongue flipping over the sensitive bud. Hermione's back arched off the bed as a moan of pleasure ripped out of his throat. He slowly inserted a finger into her entrance and curled the appendage, hitting her glory spot. She thrashed her head side to side as he inserted another finger and lapped at her clit, rotating his fingers bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She bucked her hips, her heart beat increasing, her breaths shortening as she felt the tightly wound coil in the pit of her stomach spring back, sending her over the wall of bliss.

"Is that proposal better?" Tom asked with a cocky grin as he swooped back up and claimed her lips once more, forcing his tongue deep into her mouth forcing her taste her own juices.

Hermione moaned in surprise and pleasure at the taste. She had always thought the taste of herself would be enough to make her vomit but instead she found it rather erotic. Then again everything involving Tom was erotic. It was much like Adam and Eve with the Forbidden Fruit. Tom was her forbidden fruit. He was tasty, appealing, and dangerous. He was a drug she couldn't get enough of.

Tom had somehow rid himself of his own clothing and positioned himself at her opening whilst devouring her with his kiss, pulling her deeper into his world of mayhem. Hermione tensed around his intrusion but quickly adjusted to his size after several thrusts. Their pushes, shifting, thrustings and panting moved into a rhythm until he pulled out and flipped her over. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to her knees before ramming back into her, pushing her upper torso down so her face was closer to the mattress. He leaned over her back, wrapped an arm around her waist and started playing with her clit. She pushed her ass back, trying to get him deeper than he already was.

"Fuck..."Tom moaned moving his finger faster, "Cum with me my dark angel." He pleaded his own release obviously close.

Hermione felt his thrusting become more erratic and out of sync as he went harder and deeper. One last flick had her reaching her second orgasm. Her orgasm rocked her body making her vision black and her body to quiver as she felt him shoot his seed deep into her womb, jet after jet of his hot semen filling her. She collapsed onto her stomach and felt his juices leak out of her as he removed himself and fell down beside her before pulling her back into his chest and wrapping an arm around her. He tucked her head under his own and extinguished the lights with a small gesture.

**HPHPHP  
>HPHP<br>HP  
>HPHP<br>HPHPHP**

"Are you almost ready Granger?" Tom demanded, tapping his foot impatiently. He was decked to the nine in his dress pants and button up shirt, his matching jacket hanging on the door handle beside him. Hermione poked her head out the door and rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"If you are so antsy to get going please head on down, I will be right behind you!" Hermione pacified as she went back into the bathroom.

Hermione heard him grumble a few choice words about woman and their need to look perfect for frivolous affairs before shouting a good bye and the portrait closing behind him. Hermione waited several seconds before poking her head out once more. See his jacket gone and no sign of him she stepped out of the lavatory. She had been ready for ten minutes but was waiting for him to leave so she could add the final touches.

Hermione went back into their stark bedroom and over to her nightstand, reaching into the far back to remove the familiar rings. She grabbed the silver chain and hooked it around her neck. The jewelry fell underneath the bust line of her baby blue, knee length dress. She took the box and dropped it on the bed.

Fred had never graduated Hogwarts, him and George preferring to drop out and begin their own business, their true calling. When they flew off on their brooms she had been so disappointed in her love for not finishing school when he was so close. It took several hours of late night talking for her to come to terms with the fact that he was never meant for school. He learned what he needed to learn to protect himself and those he loved while also learning the necessities to begin his business with his twin. He did extremely well for himself as well before the war started at least. The twins had been able to keep the shop open for a while but once Harry fell their dream of being business owners had to die as they arrived to the rubbles that were once their shop.

Hermione herself, bookworm extraordinaire, also never graduated. Her final year she skipped and went on the hunt for horocruxes with Harry, keeping her promise to Dumbledore she made as a mere third year student. When the time came for the light side to scurry away and hide in decrypt houses Hermione gave up any hope to graduate. While the forties brought even more problems and turmoil for her she was glad to be given the chance to graduate at least once. Hermione however could not make it through this ceremony by herself. Sure she would be surrounded by hoards of people and a large class but they were not those she imagined herself graduating with. She had no one to be there that watched her grow, learn, and excel. She had always picture Fred being there as she grabbed her diploma and though he may be long gone and she in another era she would still have him by her side. He would graduate with her.

Now prepared to face what awaited for her on the sloppy grounds she retrieved her cap and gown from her closet and left the Head Boys' dorm for once and for all. Hermione rushed down the stairs, already several minutes behind schedule. The graduating class was lining up by the double doors that lead to the grounds. Hermione jumped into her practiced spot and waited for the show to get started. As if knowing her thoughts Professor Dippet opened the door and started to procession towards the graduation platform. Hermione heard the cheers of proud parents, siblings, friends, and important figures of the wizard world and all she could do was grasp her necklace.

She knew Tom was towards the end of the line and he was there for her but she had never felt more alone in her life. She took her seat in the conjured chair and waited as those giving their speeches kicked off the ceremony. Her hands never faltered from her rings. They were keeping her grounded; they were helping to keep the tears at bay. Hermione couldn't help but picture those that should be besides her in contrast to those who were. Seamus should be there, cracking raunchy jokes in his thick Irish accent. Dean should be egging on Seamus. Harry should be sitting along with her in the metal chairs complaining about the mass of reports. Ron should be there complaining about his hunger. Luna should be there with her obscene but unique outfits with an upside down quibbler and those ridiculous spectacles. The Patil twins should be gossiping with Lavender about who wore their hair wrong, and who looked dashing in their robes. Neville should be fidgeting with nervousness about tripping and messing up the well-rehearsed steps.

Hermione heard the first name being called and knew if things were right, if things were fair it would not be Laura Avery that was being called to shake hands with the headmaster and shake hands with Dumbledore but it should be Hannah Abbot. Ernie McMilliman should be shouting in glee at his girlfriend, cat calling as she walked down the stairs. She dropped her head all of sudden wishing things had gone differently. She would gladly go back to the fighting, the death, the blood, and the tears instead of seeing this agonizing scene. This whole day, this whole life she was making for herself felt so wrong. It was the worst feeling she had felt in a long time. Her stomach churned with the bad taste it left in her mouth.

Name by name student by student. Each of them stepped up with large smiles stretching across their face, waving to those there to support them. Hermione watched as the Hufflepuff besides her was called and knew she was next. She was next to receiving the piece of paper she had always wanted to fell secured in her hand. However it wasn't true. This was all like a horrible dream. It would not be her name on the diploma. It would be Hermione Faye. Hermione Faye was a girl who betrayed all that she knew, cared for, and loved.

"Miss. Hermione Faye!" Dippet called. Hermione was frozen. That wasn't who she was. She was Hermione Granger. This was not her graduation. She was having trouble with breathing as the reality of everything crashed around her and home sickness bombarded her. She didn't want to be there any longer. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to the life she had no matter how heartbroken and painful it was.

"Miss. Faye?" Dippet asked, all eyes turning to her. Hermione stood on shaky legs and locked eyes with Tom. His hazel eyes questioned her before dropping to the silver around her neck and recognizing it for what it truly was.

His eyes turned hard and she didn't feel fear or guilt. She felt angry that he couldn't understand her pain, he wouldn't understand her pain. She may love him but he was not the proper guy to fall in love with. Fred. Fred had been the perfect man. If she was upset, hurting, or in pain he would just hold her hand. He wouldn't push; he wouldn't yell or say her worries were pointless. Hermione looked away from her boyfriend, future tyrant of the Wizarding World and to the familiar blue eyes that she grew up learning to trust. Albus Dumbledore did not smile. He did not gesture for her to step forward. He did nothing to assure her that everything would be okay, he just nodded to her.

Hermione squared her shoulders and walked away from her seat and towards the raised platform. Hermione placed her foot on the bottom step, her throat clenching. She stepped up on to the next step and clenched her fists. She hit the floor of the platform and was able to picture her friends there with her, where they were supposed to be.

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Why was it them? Why did they have to suffer? Why were they forced to grow up so fast? Why were they the ones massacred and placed on the front lines? They had been mere children and they were picked off one by one. It had been no one's fault but Tom's, her boyfriend. The man she slept with less than twelve hours ago, the man she was going to be living with, marrying and growing old. She loved him but she didn't want to marry him.

Marriage was meant for those in love, for those ready to uphold the vows of matrimony. Hermione married Fred because it felt right, she loved him, and she still did. She had fought with her own self to swear she had moved on from him, that she was ready to take a new path. She had lied to herself. She was not ready to move on and even if she did where on the path of evil did she fit?

"Congratulations Miss. Faye." Professor Dippet spoke holding out his hand. Hermione took it with shaking fingers and had to resist the urge to shudder. Who was this man that was congratulating a girl she created to escape reality? This was not her mentor, this was not her headmaster, this was not right!

Hermione moved onto Dumbledore. The younger version of the man she knew looked down at her. He held her diploma in his left hand but did not offer it to her right away. Hermione tilted her head back to get a better eye contact with the man. His glasses had slid down the bridge of his nose so he was peering at her over them.

"Miss. Granger." Dumbledore spoke softly. "Do you remember our last meeting?"

"I haven't been able to forget." She dropped her head in shame.

"Tell me Miss. Granger. Is he worth it? Is Tom Riddle worth everything you will be leaving behind?"

Hermione felt the tears that she had sworn dried up start again. She did not bother to try and wipe them away as they trailed down her cheeks. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Tom standing up and making his way towards the platform. Her distress was obvious towards the crowd. She raised her head again and bit her lip.

"How can one give up a family for someone who took them away from you in the first place?" She whispered.

Dumbledore nodded before lifting his hand and offering her the diploma. Hermione noticed Tom was making his way closer to them, obviously thinking that Dumbledore was doing something conniving and disastrous to her fragile state of mind. Hermione wanted to grab it, she knew every eye was on her but she felt like she was just settling once again. Hermione saw Dumbledore shake the rolled parchment. With a deep breath she grabbed the aged looking scroll to feel the air around her start caving in around her.

The pressure was suffocating her, her chest feeling as though it was being compressed, squeezed, and pulled. She tried to breathe in but couldn't fill her lungs enough. Her bones felt like they were going to break and the sharp edges puncture her organs. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she slammed down to her knees. Her face turning red as she attempted to get the oxygen her muscles, her organs, and her body craved for. She saw the darkness creep in from the edges of her eyes. She heard someone calling her name and chaos ensue before she succumbed to the darkness.

**HPHPHP  
>HPHP<br>HP  
>HPHP<br>HPHPHP**

Her head hurt. It felt like someone was drilling into her skull. She forced herself to open her eyes but the mere movement of breathing hurt. She heard voices in the distance. As she focused she heard them moving in closer and closer. She had to be dreaming. There was no way that she was hearing Ginny. She was having a nightmare again. Any second the red head would appear and blame her for her death, for her brother's death, for not protecting Harry like she was supposed to.

"What the bloody hell is she doing wearing Slytherin graduation robes?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know but what the hell happened to her? She looks like she hasn't eaten in months." That voice had her breathing in deeply, pain stabbing her deeply.

"I think she is waking up!"

Hermione forced herself to open her eyes. At first she saw nothing, just the blinding light of the lamp hanging above her head. She grabbed her aching head and pushed herself up from her back. Her eyes fell to the diploma that she still held in her hand, the mid-section crumpled and destroyed. She remembered the feeling of being suffocated, of her state of consciousness being taken from her. She looked up to see Ginny staring at her, her eyes shallow from worry, her skin paler than normal. Hermione snapped her head to the next red head. Ron stood there gnawing on his thumb, fretting over her predicament.

George Weasley was there with Seamus and Neville. Movement on the bed had her looking to her side and saw the goofy grin of Fred Weasley looking at her, his hand holding hers. Hermione sobbed loudly and covered her mouth with both her hands as she realized her surroundings. They were in one of the bedrooms in their safe house. The calendar on the wall marking the date as a week before their betrayal by their own friend.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, concern lacing his voice. Hermione threw her arms around his neck kissing him deeply and filled with love in front of them all, causing some surprised gasps from those who did not know about them.

Somehow she had returned home. She had returned to before she lost so many of those she cared for, before she became a widow.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So… here is the thing. I wrote Chapter 24 but it was short and boring and I did not like it. I decided to just make chapter 24 the final chapter and fix it where everything I was going to make in Chapter 25 into this chapter. **_

_**So here we are. The last chapter…. I can't believe we made it here. I know I left it at a major cliffhanger but that's the best thing about this chapter. **_

_**How did she get back to the future?**_

_**What happened to Tom?**_

_**What is she going to do now that she is back with everyone again?**_

_**Is she going to keep it a secret?**_

_**Is she going to tell everyone?**_

_**What about her and Fred?**_

_**What about the adult Tom Riddle?**_

_**Please read…. Review…. And keep an eye on this story. I will post an author's note with the link to my new story!**_

_**Thank you for all my lovely reviewers sticking through this with me!**_

_**-Maria**_


	25. Author's Note

_Hello everyone!_

_I have to admit. I was so touched by everyone's reviews! When I started writing The Tale of a Twisted Love I didn't know what I expected out of it. The way I had envisioned it ending did not happen like I thought. Instead more twists and turns happened and lo-and-behold I am now working on a sequel. It's shocking that I got to finish it because in all honesty my mind jumps so much thinking up new fics that I thought I would have tossed this fic out the window. _

_However I fell in love with the plot, the ideas I thought of, so there was no tossing. Now that it has led to a sequel there is definitely no tossing out of my writing! I will admit the first chapter of the sequel is not that great but things always seem to start off slow! I hope you all enjoy yourself and like my story just as much as you all liked this one._

_Your support, your questions, your critics are always welcomed!_

https:/

.net/story/

story_?storyid=7805504&

chapter=1

_Maria_

_Just remove the entered spaces and you will have the link!_


End file.
